Super Duper Video Game Fighters
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Chiaki Nanami is a normal teenager who has a love for video games, and she attends high school in spite of her hobbies, but then she unexpectedly takes a volunteer job to help others. However, an unexpected situation occured amid receiving devices along with video game cartridges that will help her fight the unidentified menace that threatens everyone. Feat. KAMEN RIDER EX-AID
1. Prologue

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and this time I'll be doing something different as this fic will not feature Makoto Naegi, but a new lead character from the Danganronpa universe, and it will be someone that you'll be familiar with, as shown in the currently ongoing anime, which is Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc, and here the main character of this fic is none other than **Chiaki Nanami** \- the  Super High Schol-level Gamer, who was first introduced in the PS VITA game, Danganronpa 2.

Since reading the character profile of DR 2, I felt that there is more to Nanami than just an AI, and when the Danganronpa 3 anime was aired, especially the Despair Arc, I knew that the AI is based on the actual person, and yet it made me curious as to what happened to her before the events of DR 2, thus I thought I should make a solo fic about her.

Coincidentally, I came across a news about an upcoming Tokusatsu show that would debut late this year, and when I saw the pictures and info, I realized that Nanami would fit in to this experimental fic that I'm going to cook, in which this fic is based on the upcoming Tokusatsu show - **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**. This upcoming show is a superhero-type series and the motif is revolved around retro-video gaming, in which video game cartridges are involved, which is quite a throwback wherein 8-bit (i.e. Nintendo Famicom) and 16-bit (Super Famicom) devices were the dominating devices back in the mid-80's to mid-90's.

I realized that this fic would fit well with Nanami being the lead character so this made me excited and decided to try this out. Also note that this fic is AU, thus the setting would be quite different from the main universe of Danganronpa, and also some of the DR characters that will appear here will be different from their original counterparts, so as to make this fic interesting.

Since Ex-Aid is going to premiere this October 2, and with limited info I got from that series, the story's beginning would be a bit different, but once I get more info, as well as I get to watch that series' premiere this October 2, I will add parts of the series' plot, so as to accurately capture the feel of that series into the Danganronpa plot-inspired feel, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

 **-x-**

The scene later shifts to a certain area, where business is thriving the area is frequently being besieged by customers which are a mix of adults and teenagers, and they appeared to be avid collectors, as they are looking and buying second-hand items which are technological in nature, and their reasons for patronizing the said shops are purely economical - cheaper prices and practicality. You can see several shops selling HOT items for cheaper prices, such as smartphones, android tablets and even laptops, and despite being second-hand items, they appeared to be in good working conditions, and some of the customers are willing to buy them as long as their desired items are working fine as well as to save money for budgetary reasons, and the merchants are using subtle means in enticing passing customers.

"Hello...please by oyr items..."

"They are cheaper..."

"...they are in good working condition..."

"You can try them if you like..."

"I promise you will like them..."

"I promise you will get your money's worth..."

"Here are the items on our display..."

"Pick the one you like..."

The area in question turns out to be Akihabara, and the area is thriving and many merchants set up shops to attract passing customers and entice them to buy their products by showing the items and offered cheaper prices while assuring them that the items are in good working condition, and their marketing strategy worked as some passing customers were intrigued after hearing that so e gadgets are being sold in cheaper prices, and they began asking the merchants what items do they sell, and the merchants showed to the customers the items they are selling, ranging from smartphones to android tablets and even laptops.

Then the scene shifts to another nearby shop, where a merchant is also selling second-hand items, but unlike the other shops, this merchant is selling something else and is catering avid collectors, and the scene shifts inside the shop where you can see the items being sold, which turn out to be classic console units and games, all being displayed on the shelves, and one by one you can see the following consoles being on display, which are:

\- Nintendo Famicom

\- Super Famicom

\- Sega Genesis

\- Game Boy Color

\- Game Boy Advance

\- Neo Geo

\- Sony Playstation

\- Sega Saturn

\- Nintendo 64

In a matter of minutes customers passed by the shop, and most of them are avid collectors and fans of video games, and they were immediately intrigued by the items on display and they looked at the items, as some appeared to be unaware that such classical consoles actually existed, and they began asking the merchants if those consoles and its games are really something to be owned, which the merchant nodded and assured to them that the classic games are RARE, and are fun to play with, saying that even with popular games today that are released on current consoles such as the Sony Playstation 4, the Microsoft X-Box One and the Nintendo Wii, the consoles on display are even COOLER due to its nostalgia factor.

"Are they really cool compared to today's consoles?"

"Yes...they ate cool..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, sir...they are the very first games...and they are the popular ones in its heydays...and they are RARE to find..."

"Hmm..."

"Would you like to try them...?"

"..."

"I promise you will not regret it..."

By then a passing customer passed by the shop, and he appeared to be a businessman in his mid 20's, and saw the items on display and became intrigued by it and went inside the shop, looking at the consoles on display, and began inquiring about which console is the best to purchase, as he is wondering which one he should choose, and the merchant obliges as he patiently explained each of the consoles' abilities and specialties, and soon he recommended to the customer to buy the Super Famicom, saying that aside from having a lot of RARE games, which are in cartridge form, it was the most popular and well-sold consoles in its heydays, and even said that several games are colorful in terms of graphics and that there a lot of popular games to choose from.

The customer appeared to be enticed yet he wanted to be sure, so he asked the merchant to give him a demonstration, and the merchant obliges, and brought out the Super Famicom and attached it to a flatscreen TV and inserted a cartridge and activated it, and the customer watched in awe seeing that the merchant was not lying, and after testing out several games, the customer is pleased and agreed to purchase the console, and the merchant happily obliges as he prepared a box to put the Super Famicom in and said that as his way of showing thanks, he will give 50 Super Famicom games for 70% discount, which the customer is pleased with this.

"Really? You will sell the games at 70% discount?"

"Yes, sir..."

"Thanks!"

"Please choose the games that you like..."

"I'll take these..."

"Here you go..."

"Thanks!"

"Have a good day, sir..."

After that, the customer got what he wanted, paid the merchant and left, and the other customers were awed in seeing that the merchant had sold a popular classic console to an adult, and they began asking the merchant for opinion on which console is the best besides the Super Famicom, and merchant began to show out the other consoles and offered to show its power and the number of games that are available, and after seeing them, the customers lined up and brought out their money and ordered their desired consoles and its games.

"I want the Sega Genesis!"

"The Neo Geo!"

"Give me the Nintendo 64!"

"I want the Game Boy Advance!"

"I want rhe Nintendo Famicom!"

"I want all of it!"

"Everyone...calm down...for a line and I will accommodate you all..."

"Hurry up, then!"

 **-x-**

Hours later, the time now is 18:30, and the scene shifts at a house somewhere in Tokyo, and there the businessman arrived at his home, where he is greeted by his five-year old daughter and she hugged her dad and both went to the living room where the businessman brought out the Super Famicom and began assembling and attaching it to the TV, and there his wife came to greet him, and soon she was a bit dismayed seeing her husband buying a TOY, and asks him why did he bought such an item that she considered it as KID STUFF and that the item was meant for kids.

The businessman assured to her that it is okay as even adults purchase items like this and said he needed something to relieve himself of stress brought about by his work, and said that he will not neglect his work or his family, and patted his daughter's head, and the wife sighed as she decided not to argue with her husband as long as he knows what he is doing, and there the girl asks if she can play, which her dad happily obliges.

"Daddy..."

"Yes, dear...?"

"Can I play...?"

"Sure...but did you do your homework...?"

"Already finished..."

"Okay...we will play..."

"Yipee!"

"Now just let me assemble these..."

The businessman then brought out a cartridge and began to insert it onto the Super Famicom and turned it on, where the game is revealed to be **STREET FIGHTER II TURBO** , and there the father and daughter began playing, with the girl choosing her character as Ryu while her dad chose the character as Ken, and the two began playing, and as the minutes passed, the father is surprised that his daughter beat her in nine games in a row and he could not get a single win, and there he decided to try something else, and removed the cartridge and inserted another, and the game turn out to be **DOUBLE DRAGON** , in which it is a co-op game, and as the two began playing, the father noticed that his daughter appeared to be quite a progidy as he and his daughter have reached stage 7 in a matter of minutes and she has not lost a single life, and after several minutes they finished the game as she defeated the final boss.

Intrigued, the father took out another cartridge, and inserted it onto the console, and the game is questionnis revealed to be SUPER PUNCH OUT, a boxing game, and the girl began playing it, and after some initial minites where she appeared to have difficulties, she began to adjust and started to pick up the pace, and in a matter of minutes she reached the mid-boss without losing a game and she appeared to be heavily focused, and her father is amazed at how well she is playing.

"Wow...you really are good..."

"Thanks, daddy..."

"You play like a pro..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...you finished three games in one sitting...that's something I couldn't achieve..."

"..."

"Maybe you can join a tournament...you could win a grand prize..."

"Really, daddy...?"

However, the mother came and told the two to knock it off, saying that dinner is ready, and she told her husband not to encourage their daughter in playing video games too much or she would lose focus on her studies, but he assured to her that she won't neglect her schooling, saying that she knows her commitments and said he has a feeling that she has a TALENT, which she appeared to disagree to what her husband just said.

"Stop spouting nonsense, dear...Chiaki is only 5 years old..."

"But our daughter seemed to have a talent..."

"Playing games is not a talent...its a time waster..."

"No its not...

"She needs a break once on a while..."

"But making her play video games too much..."

"Don't worry..."

"Well I am worried..."

The five-year old girl turns out to be Chiaki Nanami, and as her dad said, she appeared to have a latent talent, and she appeared to be specialized in playing video games, and she stopped her actions seeing her parents are bickering, and there the parents stopped bickering seeing that Chiaki is watching them, and they sighed as they did not want her to get worried, and they hugged their daughter and the three of them went to the dining room to eat supper.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it showed an original beginning for Chiaki, though the rest of the other characters have not yet appeared, they will be in the upcoming chapter...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Chiaki as a teenager, where aside from having a knack for video games...she will have another hobby to show...and the rest of the DR crew will also appear..in different roles yet retain some of their personalities...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	2. The Love for Video Games

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here woukd feature the Future Foundation, and the members will be introduced, especially after finally watched the new Danganronpa anime, Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, and here you will see what roles they would play and hiw the Class of 78 would deal with this matter, especially as some would play foil to Naegi and the gang, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2:_** ** _Bideogēmu no Tame no Ai_**

A few years have passed, and the scene shifts to the present day, where Chiaki is now 14 years old, and she is attending middle school within Tokyo, and despite being in middle school her love for video games have not diminished, and she continue to play video games at home using the Super Famicom that her dad bought way back, and most of the time she is seen playing fighting games such as Street Fighter, Killer Instinct, World Heroes, the Fatal Fury games and even Mortal Kombat series. Her hobbies earned her friends who are mostly boys and they all went to Chuaki's home on weekends, and while Mr. Nanami is happy to see his daighter having friends, Mrs. Nanami is somewhat concerned at this, fearing that her only daughter might grow up boyish and may lead to becoming a lesbian.

One day, Chiaki's parents were having a debate on what to do with her hobbies, as she wants to put a stop to her daughter's hobby and seek a different past time, but he said that it is natural for Chiaki to like video games, reasoning that her grades are stable and above board, yet Mrs. Nanami is worried that once Chiaki reach high school she might neglect her studies if she gets engrossed on the video games she might end up becoming a delinquent, which Mr. Nanami assure that their daughter won't end up like that.

"Really, dear...Chiaki won't be like that..."

"Bur honey..."

"You worry too much..."

"But Chiaki...she..."

"Chiaki is fine...her grades are okay and she is attending school..."

"That's not what I'm worried about...it's that she is spending her time playing video games in her room...!"

"It's normal for her to..."

"No...it is not!"

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a local arcade, where several persons are flocking the place, all lining up to play their preferred and favorite games,mand most of the patrons are teenagers ranging from middle school to university students, and most of them are playing their preferred games, and many 8f them are watching while others are playing, and there you can see many of the patrons are watching a popular arcade machine which was unveiled recently. It was a fighting game which caught gamers by storm due to its impressive anime-like graphics and smooth gameplay.

The game in question is revealed to be THE KING OF FIGHTERS XXX, and the game boasts of 100 characters, many gamers are attracted to it and soon many are flocking the arcade machine as they soon find out that a certain teenager is playing the game, amassing 30 consecutive wins and is currently fighting another gamer using their chosen characters, and the teenager in question turns out to be Chiaki Nanami herself, and th rest of the patrons are cheering the other player, urging him to win and beat Chiaki, expecting him to erase her 30-win streak.

"Go get her!"

"Beat her!"

"Snap her winning streak!"

"Don't let a girl beat you!"

"Show her who's boss!"

"Show her who's the man!"

"Don't let girls dominate the boys!"

"Do it, boy!"

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to another area within the arcade, where a popular game is being played, in which it is equiped with an interactive sniper rifle, and a there an 11-year old boy came and saw the game, which is titled SILENT SCOPE XXX, and the boy seemed to have an interest and began to drop a token to play the game. The boy is shown, who is described with short blue hair with cowlicks that are in the shape of cat ears. His eyes are a lighter blue and have diamonds representing the irises , is said to be a progidy of a famous person, within Tokyo. The boy is identified as Nagisa Shingetsu, and he appeared to have a liking in shooting games.

Nagisa is said to be the talk of the city due to the family name yet he only seem to be keeping up appearance because of pressure from his father, who wants Nagisa to be at his best so that he can brag to society how powerful and influential the Shingetsu family is, and though Nagisa is willing to put up with his father's selfish orders, he is starting to resent him, and eventually finds solace in playing shooting games. Surprisingly, Nagisa would develop natural skills as a shooting gamer, and finished the game in just 30 minutes, and this caused other gamers to stare in awe as they did not expect an 11-year old to finish such a shooting game.

Nagisa then looked around and found another game that piqued his interest, which turn out to be a new game, titled GRADIUS MMX. Nagisa wasted no time and began to insert a token, and began using a cheat code which he secretly researched on the internet, and begsnnto apply the codes, which are:

Up, Up

Down, down

Left, right, left right,

Button B and Button A

Soon Nagisa smirked as the code was activated, where the ship he is using, Vic Viper, gained 30 lives and full access to power ups, and he began to play the game, and the other gamers stared in surprise at seeing how Nagisa was able to get the power ups and are amazed at how he is able to get them so easily, and in less than 25 minutes Nagisa is already at Stage 7, and is nearing the final boss, and the players are wondering what kind of kid Nagisa is and how he is able to get this far in the game.

"No way..."

"He reached he final stage..."

"How did he do that...?"

"Who the heck is he...?"

"What is he...?"

"How old is he...?"

"He's one heck of a gamer..."

"I sure envy him..."

However, Nagisa's relax time is interrupted when his father came and slapped him on the head, berating him for being LAZY and told him he should focus on his studies, and Nagisa responded by saying that he has maintained his grades and he is just needing a way to relieve stress, but Mr. Shingetsu slapped his son agsin and said there is no such thing as stress, and told Nagisa that all he should do is focus on his studies so that he can proudly flaunt the family name of Shingetsu, and the other patrons realize who they are, but they appeared to be sympathetic towards Nagisa, seeing that his dad is just using him just to promote the family name and nothing else, and that Mr. Shingetsu is just using his son as a tool and nothing else as the argument between father and son rages on.

"That's the Shingetsu family...?

"So that's the name I heard.."

"Damn...look at that...the guy is just pushing his son around..."

"Yeah...he wants to use his kid just to flaunt around..."

"Feel sorry for the kid..."

"The guy is gonna get his due once thr kid reaches the boiling point..."

"The kid should fight back..."

"Somebody ought to report the guy at the social welfare...tell them thr Shingetsu guy is committing child abuse..."

By then Mr. Shingetsu twists Nagisa's ear as he drags him out of the arcade and inside the car before driving away, and everyone felt sorry for Nagisa for having an abusive father, and Chiaki was saddened at this and wondered if there is something she can do to help yet she opted not to dwell over it and continue to play the game, and soon she was defeated, as the other player won, yet she did not mind it and stood up as she leaves the arcade and is walking the sidewalk when she bumped against another teenager, who appeared taller than her.

The impact caused the boy to drop several video game cartridges and Chiaki helps him pick up the games and apologizes, which the boy said it is okay. There she saw several games on the cartridges, most of them in the RPG and action-type RPG genre, which include The Legend Of Zelda, Breath Of Fire, Brave Fencer Musashi, and Final Fantasy. Chiaki glanced at the boy, who appeared to be in the same age as her, and the boy is identified as Hajime Hinata, and she asks him if he play video games too, which he said that he is, and she asks him if he played other games beside the ones he has.

"Er...no...I don't play other games beside the ones I have..."

"Really...?"

"Yeah...sorry..."

"I see..."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay...um...would you like to try other games...?"

"Um...sorry..."

"Huh?"

Hinata said that for now RPGs are all he can play for now, and he bowed at her as he took his leave and Chiaki watches him leave, and she wondered if she would get to see him again as she wants to know what is like to play RPGs, seeing that it is also a video game. She then decided to get going as well as she decided to go home and fix her room at her house after promising her mom that she would clean her room within today.

-x-

Later, the scene shifts inside the Nanami residence where you can see Chiaki cleaning her room, and after that, she opened her portable TV and inserted the cable that connects to the Super Famicom and she began to play games, and as she is playing, the scene shifts outside her room where Chaiki's mom and aunt are outside, as the elder Nanami sibling paid the Nanami family a visit and the two females had a chat and asks how Chiaki is doing, in which Chiaki's mom said that while she is doing well academically, she is worried that her her daughter might become an introvert or something due to spending time at home playing video games and is worried that Chiaki might even go beyond that once she goes to high school, and Chiaki's aunt listens on.

After hearing it, Chiaki's mom thought about it carefully, and while she said that it is normal for her niece to play games at home, she said it is quite a concern for her staying at home and might become a shut-in so she told her younger sister that she is willing to help and said that she can help Chiaki in this situation where she can do something productive without having her abandon her hobbies, which Chiaki's mom blinked her eyes at hearing what her elder sister just said.

"Really, nee-chan...?"

"Yes."

"But how?"

"I happened to be working at a hospital..."

"Wait...what good would thst do...?"

"The hospital where I work is also a university...and now it accepts high school students...and Chiaki can fit in there...and she can learn a lot when she enrolls there..."

"Um..."

"You need not worry, my little sister...leave it to me..."

Chiaki's aunt said that she is working at an institution within Tokyo, which is both a university and and a hospital, and said that her employer is a director of that place and she told her sister that she can make arrangements and ask her sister if she is willing to let Chiaki live with her by next year so that she can have her enroll at the university hospital, so that aside from studying at high school, she can learn the tricks of the trade in becoming a nurse or doctor-trainee, pointing out the inspiration she got from the classic TV series DOOGIE HOWSER MD and E. R.

Chiaki's mom is surprised at what she just heard, and is wondering if this is a good idea, and by then Chiaki's dad came and did not like the idea of being separated from his daughter just because his wife wants Chiaki to stop being engrossed in video games and spending time at her bedroom, and asks his sister-in-law if her suggestion is really beneficial or not, as he felt that it might make Chiaki feel bad at being separated from her home and her parents,

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"For me it is."

"But..."

"Trust me, my brother-in-law...it is for her own good..."

"I think it is not a good idea..."

"Thisnis better than letting ber spend the rest of her youth playing games in her room..."

"She us just..."

"Trust me...it will benefit her the most..."

Chiaki's sister-in-law assured to him that she is doing this for Chiaki and said that she can visit her parents on weekends and that Chiaki studying medicine, learning first aid techniques, and being a nurse doing emergency help in certain situations woukd be beneficial and promised that she will guide her niece in a gentle and compassionate way, and Chiaki's mom appeared to be willing to accept the suggestion though her husband is unsure as he wanted to hear his daughter's side first before making a decision.

There the parents had a rather heated debate on what to do, and by then Chiaki came out hearing the noise, and there she asks them what is going on, and her parents smiled and said that they are just discussing something and assured that they are not quarreling, and she just stared at them in a blank expression while her aunt glances at her nuece, seeing the innocence, and peered at her room, where her room is well-organized, but saw her shelf having a lot of portable and home consoles systems and games, and she is now thinking of what to do next seeing that thisis a concern, not just for the Nanami parents but also fir Chiaki.

-x-

Somewhere else, the scene shifts to a house where a family resides, and there you can see a teenage boy is playing a video game in which it also involved a cartridge, showing that it is a Super Famicom, and the boy is seen playing an RPG, which revealed to be Dragon Quest VII, and the boy is enjoying himself quite well, and he is identified as **Hajime Hinata** , but unlike Chiaki, Hinata is quite an average teen and yet he is humble enough and does not spend time outside school, like what other teenagers do. As he is now halfway after the beginning of the game, his dad came in and told his son that they are having a chat, and the teen saved the game and asks his dad what the topic would be, and there his dad said that once Hajime starts high school, he will be living at a dorm as the school he would eventually study is within downtown Tokyo, and that aside from studying lessons, he would get to study in becoming either a volunteer nurse or a paramedic-in-training, which surprised the teen since he felt that it us out of his place.

"What was that...?"

"You heard me, son...

"I don't want to...it's out of my leagues..."

"This is for your own good..."

"But..."

"Your mom begged me for this..and I had to accept..."

"Dad!

"It's final..."

Hajime felt that there is no point in studying at a university hospital since the tuition fees are expensive and that he has no talent in that kind of field, but his dad said that this is fine as he told his son that his mom did not want to see her son spending his time playing video games, and that his mom have accepted her grandfather's recommendation, and Hajime gritted his teeth seeing that his mom appeared submissive to her father and that his dad did not have any say on this, and Hajime was mentally frustrated that his parents appear to act like cowards, who they seemed to be afraid of his maternal grandfather, and he stared at his lap, his fists clenched as he realized that his life is being controlled at the behest of his "cowardly parents" who they just want to appease his strict grandfather.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it showed an original beginning for Chiaki, as well as Hinata and Nagisa...but expect more characters to show up soon...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Chiaki as a teenager, where she, and the other characters, would start high school...and learn the tricks of the trade in becoming a volunteer medic...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	3. Hope's Peak University Hospital

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the main focus here would be the main characters would attend high school but in a different way, and here Chiaki and Hinata would begin their first day...and how they would cop with the new environment they are in, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _ _Kibōgamine_ _****_Daigaku Byōin  
_**

 _Twelve months later..._

The scene shifts to a middle-class house where it is situated somewhere within Tokyo, and the scene zoomed inside where you can see Chiaki Nanami getting up from her bed, and though she had a bit of a sullen look, she did not show any signs of resentment as she seemed to accept what happened to her as she came to accept both her mother and aunt's decision to have her live at her aunt's house as it is a riding distance from the university hospital where her aunt works, and there her aunt came to her room to check on Chiaki, and seeing her fixing her bed, she told her that breakfast is almost ready and advised her to come down and have a morning meal.

"Chiaki..."

"Yes, auntie...?"

"Breakfast is almost ready..."

"I know..."

"Go fix yourself after you are done inside the bedroom..."

"Okay..."

"Go shower so we can leave early..."

"Okay..."

After fixing her bed, Chiaki went to the bathroom to take a shower, and after ten minutes she went to her room to change, putting on her uniform and dried her hair, and she came out of her room where her aunt had just prepared breakfast, and she joined her as the aunt and niece began eating breakfast together, and there it is shown that Chiaki's aunt is already in her corporate uniform as she is revealed that she is working and uses her connection to have Chiaki enrolled, now Chiaki is about to spend her first day attending a university hospital where it now opened its door and accepts high school entrants.

While eating, Chiaki's aunt can notice her niece eating rather silently and she can tell that Chiaki is still trying to adjust at her environment and she can understand what Chiaki is going through and gives her some words of encouragement and assured to her that she can visit her old house anytime as long as she maintain her grades, and said that living here will benefit her as she would learn a lot at her new high school, which Chiaki just nodded silently while eating her food.

"You don't need to feel down, Chiaki..."

"..."

"You will do well in your new school..."

"..."

"You can visit your parent while on break..."

"..."

"I promise...you will benefit a lot here..."

"..."

After that, the aunt and niece finished their breakfast and washed the dishes before leaving the house, and they began to board a bus as they are heading to their destination, where Chiaki is awaiting on what lies ahead as she is about to attend her first day in high school, and she wondered if she could adjust to her new life, as she slightly resented her mother for sending her away just because she is spending her free time playing video games, as it was her only spare time and nothing else. She wondered why her mom made her stay at her aunt, as she is sure that her grades are okay and she wondered if she deserved this since she wanted to live at HER place and not at her relative's house.

 **-x-**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at another house, where the scene slowly zooms inside, where you can see another teenager is about to leave the house and is ready to attend his first day at high school, and like Chiaki, he appeared to be not pleased at where his life would be going as he was rather PERSUADED by his parents to attend a high school that is not his choice, but rather his enrollment there was pre-arranged and used certain connections so that his parents would not shoulder the tuition fees, but the teen boy can tell that his parents acted rather out of fear due to them wanting to stay at his DISTANT RELATIVE'S GOOD SIDE, and he is not pleased with it.

The teen boy turns out to be **Hajime Hinata** , and he is about to attend to his first day in class, and there Hinata's parents told their son to DO GOOD there so that he can get high marks and it would benefit him and his parents, but Hinata glared at his parents, seeing that they were acting like that out of fear because they fear his distant relative who is said to be the founder of the university, and they agreed to his whims even if it meant to SACRIFICE HIM just to appease and stay on the person's good side.

"Hajime-kun...good luck..."

"You are about to attend at a prestigious university...a high school that is also a hospital..."

"Stop it, mom..."

"Make us proud, son..."

"Shut up, dad..."

"Please do your best...your grandfather took the liverty to shoulder the tuition fee..."

"Shut up...both of you...!"

"Your dad and I are counting on you..."

Hinata gritted his teeth while clenching his fists, seeing how SPINELESS his parents are, having no say to oppose their INFLUENTIAL relative, as they just obediently do as they were told like dogs, and he left the house slamming the door behind him, and Hinata's parents sighed, seeing that this would be a hard high school life for their son yet they do not have a choice but to submit to their relative's will as if they were obedient dogs. They know this yet they were too afraid to oppose him and resigned to fate in becoming DOGS to their relative, even if it means having to use their son as a sacrifical scapegoat just to appease their relative.

"Hajime..."

"Let it go, dear..."

"Is it really okay...?"

"It is...even though I do not like this..."

"I am sorry..."

"Don't be...we are doing this for Hajime...and to stay on HIS good side...and not suffer the wrath..."

"You are right...it is better like this than living on the streets..."

"Hajime will one day appreciate it..."

At the streets, Hinata was walking rather fast, his brows curled, and he is irritated as hell as he could not believe his parents were such cowards using their own child just to submit to their relative's whim when his distant relative came to his house a year ago and told Hinata's parents that he wanted Hinata to study at a prestigious hospital that is also a university, and have him enrolled there, saying that he wants Hinata to study there as aside from needing someone to carry the FAMILY NAME, he said that Hinata can learn the tricks of the trade in becoming a volunteer medic trainee, which, if properly coached, could lead him to becoming a doctor, and the relative told Hinata's parents that their son must be enrolled there and it is HIS will.

As Hinata is busy walking, he was so incensed at his current life that he failed to notice the traffic light being RED, and he nearly crossed the intersection and almost got hit by a speeding taxi, and Hinata stopped as he is seething at his own predicament and wished that he was not a relative of THAT PERSON and wished he had a different parents who would fight for their son's right instead of submitting like dogs.

As Hinata hailed a bus, he got on, and found a seat that is quite near Chiaki's, and yet neither one of them noticed one another as they patiently waited until several minutes later the bus stopped and both Chiaki, her aunt, and Hinata got off the bus, where they stood outside a huge facility, which one side appeared to be a prestigious university and thenother side and a prestigious hospital, and there the place is revealed to be the **_Hope's Peak University Hospital_** , and Chiaki stared in amazement as this was the first time that she get to see such a place, and there her aunt told her niece that this is where she would spend her high school days, and said that at the same time she would be taught the tricks of the trade in becoming a volunteer medic, and if things go well, she might earn a scholarship that would give her a degree in becoming a doctor.

"Really, auntie...?"

"Yes...but only if you work hard..."

"Can I really achieve something like that?"

"It all depends on you..."

"Um...I don't think I have..."

"You'll eventually get the hang of it...

"..."

"Trust me, dear..."

Hinata, on the other hand, did not appeared to be excited, and he is seen frowning as he reluctantly went inside through the other building that houses the university, and he knew that he is about to face his distant relative who happened to be an influential person who runs the university hospital, and as Hinata went inside, you can see several students going inside as well, and they appeared to be children from an elite and first class families, and they are acting high and mighty as they feel that they are academically above others, and when they saw Hinata passing by, they began to mock him seeing that he appeared to be from the LOWER CLASS family, which Hinata resented yet he kept his cool and ignored the students as he passed by them.

As Hinata left, the students glanced at him and sees him as an eyesore, feeling that he is just a normal guy with no talent, and they wondered why he was enrolled here seeing that he does not have what it takes to be a medic-potential, but they expect him to flunk and would be expelled in no time, which the others agreed, and as they are about to head for the vending machine, they saw Chiaki passing by, and she is seen playing a PSP Vita game which she sneaked in without her aunt's knowledge, and they were taken aback seeing a girl playing a video game while walking towards the headmaster's office, and she did not even glance at them, which they felt threatened seeing that it would be a blow to their MANHOOD should a girl eventually become the top student.

"Hey...look at that..."

"What is she...?"

"Who does she think she is?"

"She has the nerve..."

"That bitch should know her place..."

"We'll teach her a lesson..."

"Yeah...she should learn that she can't just strut around here..."

"Let's take her picture..."

The elite students then secretly took a picture of Chiaki and noted to research about her and find out who she is and why she came to this university. They are feeling wary that she may not be just some ordinary girl seeing her walk casually and playing a video game as if she has no qualms about what she do, and the elite students are keeping tabs on her to see if she poses a threat to their image or not, and if she is, they will take action just to defend their image and reputations as top students.

 **-x-**

Later, the scene shifts inside the headmaster's office, where Hinata came in, and there seemed to be a tension-like aura enveloping the room as he is rather not pleased to see the headmaster, and there the headmaster, sitting on a revolving chair, turns around and faces the teen, who appeared to be a man in his mid-70's, yet he is still full of energy and he physically looked like he is in his early 60's, and he appeared like a Scrooge-like person who exhibited an aura of power and his words can move those who serve him. He smirked as he saw the teen and motions him to take a seat, which Hinata reluctantly sat, yet he is facing him with a hint of dismay.

"Welcome..."

"..."

"I am pleased to see that you became a student here..."

"..."

"No need to be shy, my boy...I know that you will appreciate this..."

"You think this is something I would appreciate...?"

"Don't be like that...you are one of my HOPEFUL relatives..."

"Damn you..."

The headmaster of the university-hospital is identified as **Izuru Kamukura** , and he turns out to be Hinata's distant grandfather, and he is stated to be the patriarch of the family bloodline and his familial authority also covers the Hinata family, and he has sow strictness and fear over his family members even Hinata's parents, and Hinata is visibly not pleased to find out that the headmaster in front of him is his grandfather and this is the first time he met him after10 years, and since meeting him the last time he realized that he did not like him, and tried everything to avoid meeting him.

He is even displeased that his parents were so submissive to Izuru that they willingly allowed him to have their son enrolled at the university hospital with no resistance, and Hinata resented his parents for being cowards and not wanting to feel Izuru's WRATH. Izuru smirked and said that he is "glad" that he would get to see his grandson after 10 years and also said that he is pleased that he can teach him the know-how of being a potential medic, and if things went smoothly, become a doctor, and there the two began to exchange words.

"You think I am destined to be one of the elite in this place?"

"I believe so..."

"Why me? Why me of all your relatives?"

"Unlike them...I see potential in you...since you have no talent...and being an ordinary boy...I believe you are easy to train...and I believe I could bring out the best in you...after all...you are your parents' HOPE..."

"Damn my parents..."

"Hush, my boy...do not curse them...they are the ones who gave birth to you..."

"And they became spineless cowards to your whims..."

"Ha-ha-ha..."

Hinata told Izuru that he questions himself on why he allowed his parents to talk him into accepting Izuru's offer, and said that he did not have what it takes to meet Izuru's expectations, and said he is not sure if he wanted to become a doctor or even a medic-trainee, buy Izuru told Hinata that this is better than spending time doing nothing, reasoning that if he tries to absorb the methods he is about to learn, he could use itnto his benefit, such as helping people, medically saving lives, and even earn a scholarship once he graduates, and even said that he can study here when he reach university. Izuru admitted that his methods in persuading the Hinata parents are unethical, but he did this as he felt that the teen might benefit a lot, financially and professionally, and urged his grandson to at least give it a try, so that he can judge for himself if he could learn and gain anything from this.

Hinata became unsure about this, and he is beginning to have second thoughts about whether to back out or not, and there Izuru promised that he will give him help if he asks, and seeing the clock, he told his grandson to think it over, and head to the classroom to attend his first subject, and Hinata reluctantly gets up and leaves the office, not noticing that Izuru is smirking as he felt that he managed to CONVINCE Hinata to try out being a student, suggesting that he has an ulterior motive on having his grandson enrolling in this university hospital.

Outside, Hinata is walking towards his classroom and accidentally bumps into Chiaki, and the two glanced at each other as they recognized one another from their last encounter, and there she politely apologized and greeted him at the same time.

"Oh..."

"..."

"Sorry..."

"Its okay..."

"Are you a student here...?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Please to meet you..."

"Uh...sure..."

Both realized that they are attending the same university, and Hinata bowed as he left in a hurry and Chiaki nodded as she saved the game and turns off the PSP Vita as she is nearing the headmaster's office and entered, and the door closed and there the scene went silent as the hallway became empty as classes is about to begin.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as it showed an original setting for this fic...

While the Hope's peak setting is present here, I decided to alter it a bit...and since this fic has the subplot of a medical drama, I decided to change Hope's Peak from an academy to a combination of a university and hospital, so as to fit in with the story...

Also, for the first time, the founder of Hope's Peak Academy, Izuru Kamukura, appeared in fanfic form, and he is portrayed as Hinata's distant grandfather, and this would pt a bit of a twist here...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Chiaki and Hinata coping with their studies in their new school...and learn the tricks of the trade in becoming a volunteer medic...

And more characters appear here while the main villains of this fic makes an omnious presence before appearing in upcoming chapters...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	4. Corporates And A Detective

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing, where the first story arc commences, as more characters are introduced, and mote revelations on what our main characters are about to face, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

Six months have passed since Chiaki Nanami and Hajime Hinata stepped into the vicinity of Hope's Peak University Hospital, and so far things are peaceful, and the hospital remained prestigious as it opened its doors to allow the building to have a high school division, and thus it allowed certain students to study here and gives them the knowledge to learn, and among the curriculum being offered is to study medicine and courses that lets one to aspire to become a doctor, nurse and medic.

So far Chiaki and Hinata are coping quite well though Chiaki is still learning the ropes on acquiring the knowledge of the human body, the various vital organs, and the terms of the types of illnesses that plagues the human body. Hinata on the other hand, is also struggling to learn the basic, as he is still resenting his distant grandfather for PUSHING him to enter this course even though he has no talent in this field of education.

Hinata then recalled his recent private conversation with his distant grandfather, Izuru Kamukura, and Izuru GENTLY PERSUADED Hinata to accept the offer to study here for free, as he said that he is willing to let him decide his own path, but the consequences of that would be quite hard to ignore, revealing that he has certain influences and he can eject Hinata's parents from their current home, and they and Hinata would be forced to live on the streets. Moreover, Izuru revealed that he even has instill fear onto Hinata's paternal family side and had them instructed not to take in Hinata and his family, and Hinata was able to confirm it when his parents called through his cellphone and the Hinata parents urged their son to accept Izuru's offer, and Hinata practically screamed at his parents for letting them get pushed around.

"WHAT KIND IF PARENTS ARE YOU?!"

"Please, Hajime-kun...accept your grandfather's offer..."

"We're begging you..."

"ARE YOU TWO REALLY THAT DESPERATE?!"

"This is better than living in the streets...at least we get to keep the house..."

"Hajime...listen to your mother...please do as your grandfather tells you to do...you're our ONLY HOPE..."

"BULLSHIT! YOU TWO ARE SUCH SPINELESS COWARDS! YOU TWO ARE NO DIFFERENT THAN PUPPETS! WHY THE HELL DID YOU BECAME MY PARENTS IN THE FIRST PLACE?! I REALLY HATE YOUR GUTS!"

"It's better like this...than nothing...we entrust OUR HOPES to you..."

"Good luck, Hajime...make us proud...even if we are just like weaklings..."

Izuru smirked as he now has Hinata under his power and the flashback scene ended, and you can see Hinata gritted his teeth as he is being forced to do something against his will, and when classes are over, he is seen leaving the university hospital, where he passed by Chiaki, who is playing a Nintendo DS, and she calmly offered him to play a game with her, but Hinata sadly declined and said he has IMPORTANT matters to attend to, but thanked her for the offer.

"Sorry...I have matters to attend..."

"I see..."

"But thanks for the invitation..."

"Um...okay..."

"Maybe one day...when we graduate from this university..."

"Eh?"

"Goodbye..."

"..."

Hinata then walked away just as Chiaki's aunt came out and chided her niece for bringing a video game in the hospital premises, but Chiaki assured that she is doing well in her studies and the two females left the vicinity of the hospital, where you can see Izuru watching them from the window of his office, seeing that Chiaki is either a potential candidate or a threat to his agenda.

-x-

Outside, you can see the business district of Tokyo, where lots of corporate buildings are standing, and it showed that the area is bustling with financial business and many employees are employed in every building, showing how powerful business is booming, and every corporate leaders are making sure that their businesses would stay in power and remain financially gained and competitive so that they can attract investors within and outside Japan.

However, an unseen figure is seen standing at the rooftop of a high-rise building, watching another high-rise building in front, and the figure is seen glancing at that building as if the figure is eyeing on something and intends to break in, implying that the unidentified figure is seeking something in there and intends to take it in a stealth-like operation and is preparing to sneak in without causing alarm or attracting anyone of its presence.

He is described as someone whose attire shows that his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. His head, though synthetic, resembles that of a normal human, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable cyborg traits such as glowing blue eyes, thick lines that run around and below his eyes, and headphone-shaped objects instead of ears.

The unidentified figure then began to make his move to begin his operation of infiltrating the corporate building and take his targeted mission using stealth, and if the worst possible scenario happens, he would have to force his way out if caught by guards or employees. The figure is then seen heading towards a high-rise corporate building where the figure is fixated, and he is hearing there as if he has no qualms or worry, suggesting that he has no reservations about whether he would get caught or not.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Get it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 4:_** ** _ _Hōjin to Tantei__** ** _  
_**

The scene later shifts at a building somewhere within Tokyo, where the scene zoomed inside an office where a man is sitting on a chair in front of a desk, and he appeared to be reading some files, and he is somewhat not pleased with what he read, and he realized that this is something that cannot be ignored, and by then his secretary came in to deliver a cup of coffee to him, which he thanked her for the effort, and he took a sip before resuming his attention on the files.

His secretary peered and she appeared to be concerned about this and commented that these incidents are somewhat a cause for alarm and felt that there seemed to be a pattern here, which the man agreed, and both felt that this is one case that needs to be addressed and solved at any costs, feeling that this is something that needs closure and deliver a swift justice on the case.

"Sir...I think we should make a move and find a way to solve that case before it escalate further..."

"Yes...I agree with you...this is indeed a cause for alarm..."

"Do you have any plans...?"

"I'm weighing on the options that I have...and I will consider each of them carefully..."

"I see...please choose wisely..."

"I will..."

"Then I'm going out..."

"Thank you..."

After that, the secretary left the office to resume her post, and the man resumed studying the files, as he believes that this case is more than what it appeared to be, and he knew that someone must step in and look in to these cases and solve it in order to find out the exact cause and how to put a closure to the cases and wondered who are involved in the said cases, believing that something diabolical is involved in the said cases and he checked his watch, and looked at the window of his office, sighing that he has to make a move and now he is expecting someone to arrive, and he hoped that the person he is expecting would be willing to accept his recommendation.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts elsewhere within Tokyo, where you can see that the city is currently at peace, as people are doing their usual routine, such as walking the streets, driving their vehicles, students going to school, malls and other places, and adults such as businessmen and female office workers are heading to their respective jobs, and as they say, it is business as usual. However, you can see many people, such as teenagers, are lining up at certain stores as they are forming a queue as they are awaiting news about something that piqued their interests.

After about an hour, the teenagers are getting a bit impatient as they are still waiting for the announcement and they began calling for the clerk to answer their queries about what they are waiting for, and soon more teenagers, and even certain adults, arrived as they too heard about a certain rumor and wanted to confirm it with their own ears, as the line became a bit long that it almost filled the entire sidewalk, and they began clamoring for answers.

"Hey!"

"Is it out already?"

"What's the status?"

"I've been waiting for over two years for THAT!"

"Is it ready?"

"When's it coming out?"

"Come on! Tell us!"

"Yeah, is it gonna be released or not?"

By then, the store clerk finally came out, and raised his hands in a gesture to tell the audience to calm down and said that he will finally make the announcement in regards to the rumors that they have been hearing, and the customers and passerby calmed down as they await what the clerk is about to say, as they are gearing up in anticipation about the rumors that they heard, and are hoping to get a satisfying answer that would at least appease them.

The clerk then told the customers that the rumor that they heard, a highly hyped and anticipated video game, that is tentatively titled " ** _MIGHTY ACTION-X "_**, will be launched at a mall within the next six months, and while this satisfied certain customers, as they are willing to wait, others moaned and wailed at the fact that they would have to wait longer for the anticipated game to be launched, and they said that they couldn't wait that long, and vainly urged that the game be ready sooner.

"What?"

"Six more months?"

"You got to be kidding me!"

"I already waited over a year for this!"

"Geez..."

"I can't believe I waited this long only to hear that it won't be out yet..."

"Bullshit!"

"I'm going home!"

The clerk sweat-dropped seeing that some customers are quite impatient and calmly told them that there is nothing he can do since the developers of the game are the ones who gave the schedule, and said that they are delaying it for a reason, reasoning that the developers wanted the game to be PERFECT and make the would-be gamers happy, and there he puts on the poster that announces the date of the game's launch, and the customers left, some were dejected while others are quite excited as they feel that the game would be a smash hit.

-x-

The scene later shifts to a corporate building, which would soon be shown that it is not just a corporate office, but also a place where video games are made and developed, and the scene slowly zoomed inside where you can see a lot of workers, who turn out to be game programmers, are working around the clock to PERFECT the said-game, as you can see that the game's data are being tweaked, some are addressing the BUGS, and others are preparing to make mass copies of it and the lead programmer is overseeing the situation, and contacted someone, telling the person that the situation is going smoothly and said that the final product will be ready in four months, and after two more months the gamers will be ready for mass distribution.

The scene then zoomed around the corporate building, where you can see a lot if employees are doing their rounds and others doing paperwork, and the scene zoomed further until you can see a corporate office where a woman knocked on the door, and then she entered the office, and she approaches a man who appeared to be eccentric, but imposing, and he seemed to have a hint of superiority as he is sitting on a chair facing his desk, and he is smirking like a powerful man who wields an enormous power, and the woman stood before him and bowed, as she is holding a folder with some documents.

The scene zoomed at the man's desk where a nameplate is displayed, which revealed the name of the corporate building, which is revealed that the name of the company is _**GENMU CORPORATION**_ , and the person who is sitting on the chair is revealed to be the president of the corporation, and he is identified as **Kokichi Oma** , and it is shown that Oma has very pale skin, short, wavy purple hair and purple eyes. He wears a white suit with multiple straps wrapped around his arms, two straps hang loose around his legs. But despite his appearance, he is still respected, and at a certain extent, feared by some employees, and he snapped his finger which signalled the woman, who is turn out to be his secretary, to tell her what she is about to report.

"Report to me, my dear..."

"Yes, President Oma..."

"How are things going?"

"Everything is going as planned..."

"And the game that everyone is anticipating...?"

"It is 65% complete...our programmers are working on the BUGS that have been detected...and they ate in the process of eliminating it..."

"And when will it be ready?"

"About that..."

The secretary told Oma that the anticipated video game, Mighty Action-X is still being tweaked, but assured to him that it will be completed within four months, and it will take two more months to make mass copies and the games will be ready for launch, and Oma smirked as he is pleased with how things are progressing, and thanked the secretary for the report, and as he is leaning on his chair, the woman then opened the folder and placed a paper on the table, which Oma glanced at it.

The secretary then told Oma that the image he sees on the table is the one that the company is investing HEAVILY, and said that it is near completion, and Oma smirked as he is again pleased with the developments, and he told her to tell the scientists to continue with the developments, as he took out a bottle of Fanta, and began sipping, but then the telecom blared where one of the workers said that a burglary took place inside one of the storage rooms, causing Oma to choke and spit on his drink, and the secretary shrieked as she almost got it, and berated Oma for his foolish, but accidental actions.

"PPPPFFFFTTTHHH!:

"EEEEKKK!"

"Cough-cough-cough..."

"President Oma...that was gross!"

"I was taken by surprise..."

"The look at the other way before you spit your drink!"

"Give me a break..."

"Idiot..."

After regaining her composure, the secretary spoke to the worker and asks for the assessment of the situation.

"Well...the room is undamaged...all the equipments are accounted...no structural damage...but..."

"But?"

"A very important item was stolen..."

"You...don't mean...THAT...?"

"The ITEM is safe..."

"Thank goodness..."

"But the PROTOTYPE version was taken away..."

"Fine...just secure the important ITEM...got that?"

The alarmed worker told the secretary that the ITEM that is being HEAVILY INVESTED is safe, and said that only the PROTOTYPE version was stolen, and the secretary told Oma about it, where you can see Oma regaining his composure, and is assessing the situation, and said to the worker to try to apprehend the burglar, but if the burglar is long gone, then let him go, which the worker felt apprehensive as the thief who stole the item might use it for wrong deeds, but Oma said that the item stolen is just a prototype, and hence an incomplete version. Oma said that once the complete version is ready, he will have it used on the thief should he resurface using the prototype version, and assured that the prototype will be regained. He then told the worker to safeguard the REAL version and place it to a place where only HE and certain others know where to hide it.

The secretary appeared to be a bit concerned that the prototype version was taken and wondered how the thief know about this, but Oma said that it is just a small price, and the launching of the anticipated video game, and the completion of the REAL DEAL, will make up for it, and he is confident that the REAL DEAL will overpower the PROTOTYPE version and the thief will bow down in defeat and shame, and he said that no one can outsmart the man who founded the Genmu Corporation, and the secretary mentally sighed as this made her a bit uneasy.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to a shop where it sells guns that are used in certain war games, and they are using pellets instead of actual bullets, and there you can see a certain customer looking at the several types of pellet guns, and finally took what appeared to be a rifle that has a sniper scope attached, and the certain customer began testing it, holding the gun while placing his right eye on the scope, assuming a sniper shooter's position. He aimed it at the target display and fired a pellet, which has a good shot, and then he began trying all types of pellet guns, ranging from handguns to machine guns, all equipped with sniper scopes, and the customer is pleased with trying them out, but the owner came and politely reminded him that he is still a minor and cannot purchase any until he is 18 years old.

The customer turn around and smiled, assuring to him that he is just trying them out and has no intention of owning a real gun and claimed that he is just interested in war games that uses pellet guns, and the owner just nodded, but said to the boy that he is still underage and if he wanted to purchase a pellet gun, he need to have a written letter of consent from a parent or guardian, which the customer just nodded, though he knew it would be impossible since he knew his parent would never approve of it.

The customer is soon revealed to be Nagisa Shingetsu, and he had just arrived here after managing to pass a requirement, in which he had somehow attained a degree in medicine which is quite comparable to the case like _Doogie Howser_ , and thus he is somewhat a medical doctor with certain degree, but despite this he is still underage , thus he is still has certain limitations in certain privileges, and thus he cannot just purchase a pellet gun even if it is just for home use or for using it to participate in war games, which Nagisa is quite disheartened though the owner said if he is 18, then he can freely purchase one.

"Sorry, kid...those are the rules..."

"I see..."

"You gotta wait till you're 18..."

"Fine..."

"Be a bit patient...you will get the chance..."

"Okay...say...is that a pistol with a sniper scope?"

"Yeah...its a new arrival..."

"Mind if I take a look and..."

By then, Nagisa's father barges in, and slapped Nagisa behind his head as he berated him for SLACKING OFF and ordered him to come home and focus on his studies, which Nagisa rebutted, saying that he is doing well in his studies and even said that he has already got a degree in medicine and said that he would get his license in a week while stating that he needed to relax a bit since studying non-stop would cause a stress within him, but his dad slapped him on the face as he reiterated that there no such thing as STRESS in the Shingetsu family, and that Nagisa should only study and nothing else, reminding him that he must uphold the FAMILY NAME at all costs, and that he is slated to study at Hope's Peak University Hospital by next month, and he cannot afford to let it go to waste, prompting the father and son to argue.

The shop owner could only watch as he felt sympathy seeing that Nagisa's father is simply exploiting his son, having recognized Mr. Shingetsu as one of the recognizable faces in the medical profession, and he could not believe he would use his own son just to exploit the family name just to show off, but his thoughts was startled when Mr. Shingetsu slapped Nagisa hard and the teen fell to the floor as his dad harshly reminded him that he has a duty to perform, and reminded him that his mother is COUNTING on him and if Nagisa caused something that would taint the FAMILY NAME, he would be disowned and thrown out off the streets, causing Nagisa to glare at his dad.

"...SO YOU DO AS I SAY AND THAT IS WHAT YOU WILL DO!"

"..."

"DON'T YOU STARE AT ME LIKE THAT!"

"..."

"REMEMBER! YOU ARE TO CARRY THE FAMILY NAME AND SHOW JAPAN HOW POWERFUL WE ARE IN THE MEDICAL SOCIETY! AND THAT IS YOUR ROLE IN THE FAMILY!"

"..."

"DO NOT DISAPPOINT ME...OR ELSE YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

"..."

Mr. Shingetsu then grabbed his son and forcefully took him out of the shop and had his driver take him inside the car, and the shop owner berated Mr. Shingetsu for his harsh treatment, but Mr. Shingetsu rebuked him saying that commoners have no right to state his opinoon, and said that the Shingetsu family will stand above the FILTHY insects and will be rulers within the medical profession and left, and the owner shook his head in disappointment, seeing that Nagisa would one day rebel against his family, which also result in the teen to become a delinquent.

-x-

Later in the day, the scene shifts at a building within Tokyo, where a teenager came out from the exit located at the ground floor. There a teenage boy came out, and you can see that he is about the age of 16, and his appearance is described to have a short black hair and has been covered by a black cap with a white strap. He appears to have very pale skin. He wears his high school uniform, which appears to be in a black uniform with five buttons on his right, another two buttons on his left and attached with his high school's logo. His pants along with his shoes seem to be in black as same as his uniform and his cap's color.

He is identified as **Suichi Saihara** , and he is revealed to be a detective which, unlike other detectives, he has certain privileges and is given certain, if not limited, access to some government and private files as long as it would help in the investigation. Saihara then went to his motorcycle and sat on the seat, and took out a PS VITA and began playing a game, which is revealed to be the hit racing game **MOTO GP**. Saihara is playing the game as it involves a motorcycle that is racing, and as he is playing, he paused the game as he recalled the events that transpired earlier where he spoke to someone who turns out to be his superior and he recalled that he has a job to take in regards to bring assigned to make some investigation.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

The scene shows that the man inside the office is the president of a detective firm, and as he is sitting on his chair while facing his desk, his assistant came and said the the person he is expecting has arrived, and the man nodded and tells her to let the visitor in, and soon Suichi Saihara came inside, and he adjusted his cap, greeting the man who is then revealed to be Saihara's superior and he sat on a chair and faces his superior, and the man nodded as he gives the teen a folder which has files in it, and after reading it, Saihara asks why would he be involved since this case should be the job of the health department and that doctors are there, but his superior said that there is more to this than meets the eye, and said that something underhanded is going on, and told Saihara of what he is going to do, which the teen detective is slightly taken aback.

"Are you serious, sir...?"

"Yes, Saihara-kun...this is something that we cannot ignore...but we cannot risk causing mass panic..."

"But still..."

"For now, we should do what we can...and I have an assignment fir you to carry out..."

"I doubt it would work...I'm a detective...not a James Bond-wannabe..."

"This is a very important job...and I already told you of the details...and we are cooperating with HIM..."

"..."

"Please, Saihara-kun..."

At first Saihara appeared uninterested at what he is assigned to do, but after some discussion with his superior, he finally accepted as he is told that this would help shed light on the case and that this will be a challenge to the teen as a detective, not to mention that it would be his first undercover assignment, and Saihara sighed as he read the files again and then adjusted his cap as he bowed to his superior and left the office.

 _ **-END FLASHBACK-**_

Saihara sighed as he wondered why he would be assigned at Hope's Peak University Hospital, since he passed the high school equivalency tests, but he then conceded as his being assigned there would be a challenge as a detective since doing autopsies would be part of a detective's job, and Saihara decided to accept the case willingly as he believes he could find some challenge there and see if he could solve the case that was assigned to him. He then boarded his motorcycle and leaves, heading somewhere within Tokyo, and would soon head out for Hope's Peak University Hospital.

-x-

Later, Hinata is seen at a park, sitting on a bench, and he is playing a PS VITA game that is a mix of action and RPG, which the game is revealed to be _**Valkyrie Profile**_ , and he is playing the game seriously as he is relieving himself from stress after what has happened, and he is still resenting his parents and distant grandfather for pushing him around, and as he is halfway throughout the game, his peaceful time was interrupted when his parents showed up and berated their son for SLACKING OFF, as they fear that Izuru might get pissed and have the Hinata family evicted from their current house, and Hinata angrily brushes off their fears.

"WILL YOU TWO GET A LIFE?!"

"Please, Hajime..."

"Stop slacking off...think about us...our situation..."

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO BECAME MY PARENTS...YOU ARE A DISGRACE!"

"Hajime...have pity on us..."

"We are doing this for you..."

"I RATHER SEE YOU DIE! I WISH I WASN'T BORN FROM YOU COWARDS!"

"Please...for us..."

"Do as we tell you...for our sake..."

By then, a limousine came and Izuru's secretary came out, breaking up the family argument and requested that Hinata board the limo, saying that Izuru wishes to have a word with him at Hope's Peak, which he refuses at first, but the secretary said this is important and that Izuru wanted to inform him something that only the teen can listen to and no one else, promising that it will not take up much time, and with Hinata's parents pleading, Hinata reluctantly boarded the limousine and the vehicle left the park while the Hinata parents sighed in relief.

-x-

At Hope's Peak University Hospital, Izuru is informed that Hinata is on his way, and Izuru went silent for a while, then he receives a phone call which he answered it, and the caller is revealed to be the someone from the Ministry of Health, and it is shown that the two knew each other and the ministry representative told Izuru that the CASES are steadily increasing, and said that if this piles up the public might get agitated and cause a riot, if not mass panic, but Izuru assured to him that plans are on the way and he will address the situation, and this seemed to have calmed the ministry representative.

"...so do not worry...everything is in place...I have already made arrangements so we can address the situation..."

"I see...that is good to hear, Kamakura-san..."

"I even made a bargain from a certain corporation to supply us the means to combat the threat...and it will be ready in six months or less..."

"Is that so...? I hope we are ready by then...but, Kamakura-san...what good would that corporation can do...? All I know is that they only make..."

"Fear not...despite its appearance and reputation...they are reliable...and have a hidden tale t that no other corporations can match this...and they are the ones who will aid us in facing the crisis we are currently facing..."

"Is that so...? Then I guess we should place our fate on them..."

"Then you have nothing to worry about...wait...excuse me..."

"Yes, of course, Kamakura-san..."

After that, Izuru then received another phone call which he answered it, and there the caller spoke to Izuru, saying that everything is ready, and then turns off the phone, and there the Ministry of Health representative spoke and asks if the CHOSEN ONE that Kamakura mentioned is ready to take the role, which Izuru said he is, and assured to him that the CHOSEN ONE will do whatever it takes to address the situation and the CASES will soon be addressed.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at a rooftop of a building, where it is shown that it us under construction, and so far there is no one around, but then you can see someone is sitting there, and the scene zoomed closer and you can see a teenage boy is sitting on a pavement, playing a handheld console game, where you can see him playing a puzzle game that resembled a modern version of of Puzzle Fighter. The teenage boy appeared to resemble that of a 16 year old, and he is described as having a greenish blond hair with two ahoges, wears a dark blue striped sweater, and gray pants. He also wears a few rings on his right hand, bracelets, and a necklace with a crystal accessory on it. His right ear is donned with multiple piercings.

He is identified as **Rantaro Amami** , and he is enjoying himself in playing the game, but his playing time is interrupted when he is approached by someone, who turns out to be the unidentified person who is last seen staring at Genmu Corporation, and there Rantaro glances at him and smiled, seeing that the person has showed up and began talking to him though he did not get a response from the person who appeared before him.

"Ah...you have arrived..."

"..."

"So, how did things go...?"

"..."

"Still the silent type as ever...eh, Kibo?"

"..."

"You got what you came for, right?"

"..."

The person who appeared is identified only as **Kibo** , and it is revealed that he is the one who broke in to Genmu Corporation and stole an identified item, which he showed it to Rantaro, but after seeing the items, Rantaro generously gives it to Kibo, telling him that he can have it, and Kibo just glanced at Rantaro before leaving the scene, and Rantaro glanced at the ground below, smirking that things are getting interesting and could not wait what would transpire next.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Surprise...new characters are introduced here, and they are from Danganronpa V3, and though that game is due next year, the characters shown are taken from the Danganronpa wiki site. Although it is too early, I scanned the character section, and chose 4 of them and incorporated them on this fic, and here are the characters featured here:

1) Kibo - although I still don't know him yet, he looked cool and based on his appearance, he seemed to be suited to be a villain, hence he appears here as a mysterious wild card, yet he broke in and stole something from a corporate building, yet it is still too early, so be on the lookout...

2) Kokichi Oma - his SHSL title is intriguing, yet I still don't know his alignment, so I cast him as a wildcard, and with his title as PRESIDENT, he is given the role of being the president of a corportation.

3) Suichi Saihara - another detective, but he is somewhat coo and quite a baddass, hence his incusion here, not to mention that he will be one of the 4 main characters besides Chiaki, Hinata and Nagisa. His role will be shown later on.

4) Rantaro Amami - his SHSL talent unknown, thus he is mysterious, and like Kibo, he is a wild card, and seemingly Kibo's ally, so wait and see what his role be in later chapters. d

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter shows Chiaki is doong well, and now she is a doctor in training, while another character enters the fray...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	5. Chiaki The Medical Intern

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, where Chiaki is the main focus here while the impending threat looms closer and another Danganronpa character is INTRODUCED, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to Tokyo, where it is shown that over 24 months have passed and life went on, and Chiaki has just turned 17, and yet her appearance remained the same, though academically she has somewhat improved and is now on her third year as a student of Hope's Peak University Hospital, and now her thesis is about to begin, in which she is about to become an intern at the hospital section, where she would be assigned to the pediatric section, where she would be assisting the actual pediatrician in checking up children and find the cause of their illnesses.

By then Chiaki is getting ready to leave the house and is about to head out when her aunt showed up and joins her in heading out to Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the aunt expresses her happiness in seeing her niece having achieved something at this point and is confident that she has a good future ahead of her and hoped that she would soon graduate high school and study here at Hope's Peak as a university student so she can further hone her skills as an intern and eventually earn a degree in becoming a doctor.

"Good morning, Chiaki..."

"Ah, good morning, auntie..."

"Looks like you are just one step closer before graduating high school..."

"Yes..."

"Just keep it up and you will earn a scholarship...and if you are lucky...you might study here for the university spot..."

"Yes, auntie..."

"Let's go then..."

"Okay..."

As the two walked the sidewalk and are awaiting for the bus, they passed by a news stand where the newspapers are being sold, and you can see the headlines stating that more victims are dying from a mysterious illness and others went into coma, and soon more people began buying the newspaper to read the article, and the people are starting to wonder what kind of illness is this and why has the health department not made any announcement about this situation.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turning on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 5:_** ** _ _Chiaki no__** ** _ _Iryō Intān__** ** _  
_**

A few weeks have passed, and so far things appeared to be peaceful, and Hope's Peak University Hospital is doing its usual routine, accepting high school students as well as incoming university students while the hospital section is accommodating patients in the out-patient department and those who have been confined. Doctors are working around the clock to diagnose their patients and are doing their bests to keep the patients' morale up. It appeared that none of the doctors in the university hospital are aware about the mysterious illness that has plagued certain patients, as it shows that most of the patients have been confined here for nearly a year, and the doctors believe that the patients are suffering from an ordinary illness, and when the patients are asking if they are going to die, the doctors had to assure to them that they will recover soon.

"Am I gonna die...?"

"Of course not..."

"Why am I staying for so long...?"

"We are trying to figure out why you are so sick..."

"Am I gonna live here forever...?"

"No, you'll get well soon..."

"Really...?"

"Really."

One day, the scene shifts at a park within the university hospital, where you can see several children are sitting on a bench, some gathered around, where you can see Chiaki Nanami is sitting on a bench, being in the center surrounded by several children in hospital gowns accompanied by their guardians, and the children are gathered as they circle around Chiaki as she is playing a PS VITA game, and the scene zoomed closer where she is playing a platform action game which is popular among video game enthusiasts, and the children are focused on watching Chiaki playing the game, which appeared to ease their stress and helped them relax.

As the children are eyeing the handheld unit that Chiaki is playing, you can see that she is playing what appeared to be a platform action game version of Sonic The Hedgehog, which combined elements of Sonic and Super Mario Bros., and Chiaki has finished five of the eight levels, and the children were enjoying the show, and by then it shows that Chiaki is about reach the stage where she would face the level 5 boss, and there the children began rooting for Chiaki as she finally reached the level 5 boss.

"Go for it, onee-san!"

"Finish the level!"

"Beat the boss!"

"Fight on!"

"Finish the game!"

"You can do it!"

"Show him who's boss!"

"We're counting on you!"

Chiaki then proceeded to play, and is now fighting the boss, and the children held their breaths as she is shown to be struggling as the 5th level boss appeared to be difficult, giving her a hard time, but she was able to manage it and held on until finding the right moment, where she found an opening and began to use the weapons and power-ups to rejuvinate the character's life bar, then proceeded to fight off the level boss, and after several minutes Chiaki managed to defeat the boss, and the children clapped as they are pleased to see that Chiaki completed the level, and now they are expecting to see her play her way to the 6th level of the game.

However, the relaxing time was interrupted when a nurse came and found Chiaki, and approached her which roused her from her playing time, and the nurse began to talk to her as she informs Chiaki that it is time for her shift and that a patient is waiting, and since the actual pediatrician would be late, she would have to stand in for her and told Chiaki that this is part of her thesis and Chiaki nodded, and she then told the other children that she has work to do, which made the other child patients frown in seeing her leave, wanting to watch her play through the 6th level of the game she is playing.

"Sorry, children...I have to go..."

"Aww..."

"We want to see you play through the 6th level..."

"Yeah...we want to watch you play..."

"Can't you stay a little longer...?"

"Pretty please...?

"Can you, onee-san...?"

"Can you...?"

Chiaki smiled and assured to them that she will come back and will show them that she will finish the 6th level so they can enjoy, and the child patients nodded sering that she will keep her promise, and they waved goodbye as Chiaki waved at them as she took her leave and is heading back inside the university hospital to perform her duty as a medical intern that is part of her thesis, and since starting her third year Chiaki has began to become an apprentice to the assigned pediatrician, watching the doctor as well assisting, and so far she was able to help the child patients relax and most of them were discharged and sent home.

-x-

At the doctor's office within the hospital section of Hope's Peak, the scene shows that the actual pediatrician, who just arrived, and the assistant nurse are watching as Chiaki is seen doing a check up on the patient, who is a boy aged 10, and there she is told that the boy had a loss of appetite, and she did a through check up which she appeared to have solved the case, and the boy's mother looks on while wondering why the actual pediatrician is letting a student-medic check on the boy though she lets it seeing that Chiaki appeared to be serious.

By then Chiaki is finished and told the boy's mother the cause of the appetite loss, explaining that the boy has been consuming a lot of snacks, which the boy appeared flustered and tries to deny it, but Chiaki exposed it by taking out a small snack that was hidden from his pocket, and the mother sighed in dismay seeing the results, while deep inside she is relieved to see that her son is normal and has no signs of illness.

As the mother and child left, the actual pediatrician, a woman in her 30's smiled and tapped Chiaki's shoulder, praising her for her effort and said that she would add points to her on-the-job training and said that she has the talent to be a doctor for children, given how she treated the child patients with care and motivating them to stand up to the odds when faced with a grave illness, and Chiaki nodded as said that she really has a soft spot for children, but the pediatrician gently told Chiaki her weakness, which is that she tends to forget her schedule because she spends much of her time playing video games on her handheld unit, and she sweat-dropped at the fact yet she assured to her that she would perform her OJT and thesis well.

"...don't worry...I will perform well..."

"Are you sure, Nanami-chan...?"

"Yes, sensei."

"Fine, but be more attentive, and you have a year before you can finish the whole thesis...and this OJT...this is where your performance and road to graduation would be based..."

"I will pass them."

"Okay...just focus more on your studies...and this OJT...got it...?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good."

After that, a nurse came and told Chiaki that she is due to see another child patient, and Chiaki nodded as she leaves the office and head towards another room to see the patient, and by then she passed by her aunt, giving her a smiling nod, and Chiaki's aunt smiled in return, seeing that her niece is coping well and is expecting her to do well in her OJT, unaware that Chiaki is still spending her free time playing video games.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the building where it houses the Ministry of Health, where the deputy director, who works for the Minister of Health, is seen in his office, holding a cellphone and is talking to someone and the conversation implies that the person he is talking to is connected to Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the subject appeared to center around a certain boy who is said to be connected to someone in THAT hospital, and both agreed that the boy must receive the ITEM in order to face the mounting threat that certain members of the Ministry of Health and Hope's Peak University appeared to have discovered this and decided to face it in private to avoid this information leaked to the public in order to avoid mass panic.

"Are you certain that this boy is a worthy candidate...?"

"Yes."

"Where is he now...?"

"He is on his way back here...I have sent him abroad to HONE his skills...he should have attain the TALENT that I gave him..."

"That is good to hear..."

"And the ITEM...how is it..."

"It is ready...and I will have someone deliver it to the BOY..."

"Good."

After that, the conversation ended, and the deputy-director glanced at the briefcase that is in front of him, but then a woman entered the room, and the director nodded as he motions her to come in, and the woman approaches the director, as she has a feeling that she would be assigned to do something very important, and as she stood before him, the director told the woman, identified as **Chisa Yukizome** , that now is the right time to deliver the item that is stored inside the briefcase, and she asks him if this is necessary, in which the deputy-director nodded, reasoning that the threat is growing and he can't afford to let the public know about this as it would cause mass panic and might result in a riot that would lead to collapse of society.

Yukizome nodded, but asks if assigning the item to a boy is needed, in which the director said that someone within Hope's Peak University Hospital said that the boy is suitable to use the item, and that someone assured to him that the boy is said to be the one who would end the threat, something he himself is skeptical yet he has to trust the person's judgement. The director then opened the briefcase which partially revealed the item and Yukizome peeked at item, then asks if these items are the one that would combat the threat, which the director nodded.

"Yes, Yukizome...these ate the items that would help us combat the threat..."

"But still...I wonder if the one you told me is capable of wielding such..."

"We will have to trust the person's judgement...if he says that the ONE is really the candidate who can defeat this threat...then we will put our trust in..."

"Suppose there is someone else who can..."

"I doubt there is someone else...moreover, this is a top-secret assignment...and we will abide by what we agreed with..."

"I understand..."

"Good...now let us make some preparations..."

"Okay..."

After that, the two began to make preparations to have the item delivered to someone, and the are making sure it will not fall into the wrong hands, as the fate of everyone lies on delivering the item to the right person, even though they are skeptical if the person can really pull off such a miracle.

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a pub where Mr. Shingetsu is sitting on a chair, and is drinking sake. He is having a bad time due to certain family problems, such as his son Nagisa. During the two-year skip, Mr. Shingetsu somehow succeeded in making his son excel in his study, and has somehow reached to a certain level that almost rivaled that of Doogie Howser, becoming an amateur, yet relaible, surgeon, and when Nagisa reached the age of 14, he was able to acquire a medical license and performed a few, but sensational operations that saved a few key patients, thus Mr. Shingetsu is proud to flaunt the family name.

However, a certain incident took place, and Nagisa was forced to do a controversial situation, which soon led to having his medical license revoked, and the Shingetsu name was tainted, which led to an argument between father and son, and Mr. Shingetsu is here at the pub drinking, as he is ashamed to report to work at Hope's Peak University Hospital, knowing he would be ridiculed by his peers. However, his cellphone rang and after a minute he answered it, where the caller turns out to be Izuru Kamukura, and the elderly man began to greet him in a rather polite manner.

"Hello, Singetsu-kun..."

"Ah...Mr. Kamakura..."

"Why aren't you reporting to work...?"

"Well...you see...I...um..."

"There, there...don't let that incident pull you down...after all...you are still an important employee to this university hospital..."

"Wait...are you...?"

"Yes...I will overlook that incident...just report to work and we will have a discussion..."

"Sir..."

Mr. Shingetsu is surprised to hear that Izuru is still willing to take him in, and said that he is quite interested in taking Nagisa under his wing, and urged him not to let the past haunt him as he still believe in his talent, and Mr. Shingetsu is touched by Izuru's generosity and said he will report to work tomorrow, but when Izuru asks if Nagisa is with him, Mr. Shingetsu said that he hasn't seen his son for a several months, and has not even come home, saying he has no idea where he is, admitting that he casts him away for tainting the family honor and family name.

Izuru was a bit disappointed at this yet he is willing to overlook that and told Mr. Shingetsu to report to work tomorrow and he will try to use his influence to oppose anyone who try to block him. Me. Shingetsu thanked Izuru, and after that, he paid his bill and left the pub, not noticing that a few patrons are glancing at him, as they reviled him for his selfishness and for abusing his son to live up the the family reputation after having seen how he treated Nagisa and robbing him of his childhood.

They began whispering to themselves after hearing the news of the controversial incident, which they believed that it was unfair to revoke Nagisa's license since they believe that Nagisa did what he have to do.

"That's him..."

"The selfish man..."

"I feel sorry for the boy..."

"Yeah...the kid's being abused..."

"And now the kid has to suffer because of his dad..."

"I really hate that guy..."

"Hope something bad happens to him..."

"Right..."

-x-

The scene later shifts to an unknown establishment where you can see Nagisa, now aged 14, is sitting on a chair inside a room, and while he appeared to be the same, his manner is now different, having lost his innocence and the constant abuse he got from his dad seemingly pushed him to the edge, and now he is quite arrogant and has a different outlook, and you can see him holding a gun with a sniper scope, and opened fire, firing a metallic pellet and struck the picture of his dad, then glanced at the table where a blueprint is displayed, where images of game cartridges are shown and now he appeared to be intent on collecting them for unknown reasons.

" _Yeah...I will collect them all...and will use them...and beat those THINGS..._ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and though there is no action yet, this serves as a warm up as the first arc is already underway, and with Chiaki now an intern, she will get to experience her last year in high school while acting as an assistant pediatrician, while the mystery threat is slowly becoming apparent.

Nagisa appears, and he is now on the verge of becoming somewhat of a different person, bordering between an anti-hero or an anti-villain...more on that will soon be shown...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Chiaki atends to a patient who has a mysterious ailment, while the rest of the main characters of this fic appears, and may get into a conflict...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	6. The Intern Doctor And The Young Patient

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, where Chiaki is the main focus here as she gets to spend some time doing pediatrics work, but the threat is slowly coming to the verge of being exposed, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at Tokyo International Airport, where several airline plane arrive and depart, and the place is bustling with people, who are arriving and departing. Passengers who are going to several areas within Japan and others out of the country, consisting if residents, tourists and foreigners, and the airport is very lively and business is thriving, which is good for the country's economy, which will help generate money that can be used got Diet projects and tax, as well as it would have funds to improve the airport and other infrastructures.

The scene shifts at the arriving area where people are waiting for passengers to arrive after disembarking from the plane, some waving placards that has the name of a person, and you can see the arriving persons meeting up with friends and loved ones, which was such a touching moment for most, however, one person is seen arriving and he appeared to be a 17-year old teenage boy, who seemed to be emotionless as if he has been through some difficult struggle and has a hint of resentment, and there he is approached by a chaffeur, who seemed to recognize the teen boy.

"Hajime Hinata-kun...?"

"..."

"Welcome back...its been quite a while..."

"Shut up."

"Um..."

"Take my belongings and lets get going."

"Yes...of course..."

"How boring..."

The teenage boy is identified as Hajime Hinata, and it is partially revealed that he was PERSUADED by his distant grandfather, Izuru Kamukura, to take up training abroad, in which it was difficult for Hinata, and he is forced to obey him and spent nearly two years to study at a facility that was connected to Hope's Peak, and now Hinata became a recognizable surgeon, which, despite his young age, became a respectable person yet Hinata became somewhat resentful, and did not accept the praise given to him by others.

The chaffeur then asks if he wants to head home to meet with his parents, but Hinata refused, saying he no longer acknowledge them as he intends to cut himself off from his parents who "abandoned" him by choosing to live in fear rather than protecting him from the whims of Izuru, and instead he instructed the chaffeur to take him to his dorm so he can rest, and the chaffeur nodded as they soon left the airport and boarded the limousine and head to their destination.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turning on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 6: Intān ishi to Wakai kanja  
**_

Much later, the scene zoomed towards the Genmu Corporation, where you can see **Kokichi Oma** is getting ready, as today is the day that the much anticipated launch of the highly-hyped video game that was announced a few years ago, and now it is ready after the programmers finalized everything and made mass copies of the game and they are ready to be given away, and Oma's secretary came to his office and told him everything is ready, and Oma smirked as he feels that today is the day that everything would fall into place.

Oma's secretary then told him that the launching of the game, _**MIGHTY ACTION-X**_ , will take place at a popular arcade within Tokyo and is scheduled at 15:00, and predicted that it will draw a lot of people and many would line up to buy the game, projecting that the sales would reach the 8-digit mark in Japanese Yen, and thus would generate a lot of money and this would be good for the company, pleasing Oma, and he said that everything is going smoothly as he had hoped.

"Looks like everything is going well..."

"Yes, president Oma..."

"And the sales would hit an all-time high, is it...?"

"Yes, President Oma...we have made a lot of copies and the cartridges will hit the stores..."

"Good, good..."

"Anything else, president...?"

"No...except to drink my Fanta..."

"Um..."

Oma then took out a bottle of Fanta and began drinking, and there she said that the time now us 12:45, and he has less than three hours to prepare and head to the arcade, causing him to choke on his drink and he immediately went to the cabinet to figure out which business suit he would wear for the event, and the secretary sighed seeing how clumsy Oma is if not absent-minded, and decided to help him choose the best suit for today's event.

-x-

The scene later shifts to Hope's Peak University Hospital where Chiaki Nanami is on her way to a children's ward section as she is due to see another child patient, who is confined there for over a week, and as Chiaki entered the room, she is greeted with a towel thrown at her face, and when she removed it, she saw the young boy throwing a fit as he wanted to leave the hospital and a nurse is trying to convince him that he has to stay here until he is cleared to go.

Chiaki watches the scene as the nurse keeps on telling the young boy that he cannot leave since it is the pediatrician's order that he cannot leave due to the constant headaches he is having and that he is under observation, and thus he cannot leave without the doctor's recommendation, but the boy did not like it, saying he has to go out because there is an event that he wanted to attend, and said he will attend that event no matter what, which the nurse tries to persuade him to listen to her.

"But you can't..."

"I want to go!"

"But you are not cleared!"

"But I want to go! There's an event and I want to be there!"

"You cannot...not until you are cleared to go..."

"I want to go! I want to go!"

"You can't!"

"I will!"

But the boy was unwilling to listen and threw more towels at the nurse, prompting Chiaki to intervene and gently tells the boy, identified as Sota, that he has to stay here for observation and find out the cause of the headaches that he is diagnosed with, but this only upsets Sota and said he has been here for almost a week and he hated it, and said he wants to go to the arcade because there is a game launch that he wanted to attend, and Chiaki blinked her eyes seeing that she found a "kindred spirit", someone who has the same hobby as hers, but then her musing is interrupted when the nurse tries to grab the boy, but he dodge her and pushed her towards Chiaki, and the two fell to the floor.

As the two got up, they found out that Sota left the ward room and the nurse urged Chiaki to go after Sota and bring him back here, which she nodded and left the room to find Sota, and began asking nurses and other persons if they seen the boy, with some pointing out that he went to the elevator, and and saw Sota entered one and the door closed, and she took the stairs as she guessed that he is leaving the hospital.

A few minutes later the scene shifts outside where Sota is walking the streets and is gingerly heading to his destination but Chiaki managed to catch up, and tries to get to the boy, but Sota dodges her and she ended up colliding with **Chisa Yukizome** , causing them to fall to the ground, dropping the briefcase and a game cartridge fell off, and Sota saw the cartridge and picked it up, recognizing it as one of the games that is about to be launched later, which made him excited, and Yukizome became alarmed as she is instructed to give the item to someone within Hope's Peak University Hospital, and she took the cartridge back and puts it inside the briefcase, and Sota begged to her to let him play with it for a few minutes, which she turn down the request.

"Sorry...you can't..."

"Wait..."

"What?"

"Please...let me..."

"Um..."

"Let me play it...just for a few minutes..."

"Sorry...I can't..."

"Eh..,? Why not..."

Yukizome claimed that the cartridge he saw was a defective product and said she is going to return it to the company to replace it, which Sota became upset, and Chiaki recovered and tries to persuade him to come back to the hospital, but then he began to clutch his head in pain and collapsed on the ground, which Chiaki became concerned, and sensing that something is going on, Yukizome took out what appeared to be a strange-looking detector that resembled a stetoscope and scanned Sota's body, and a screen attached to the device shows that there is something detected within the boy's head, and this made her suspicions true, and Chiaki saw this and asks her what is going on, but Yukizome ignored her as she carries the boy and is heading to the Hope's Peak University Hospital.

Not far, someone is watching the two females bickering over Sota, and and watches them leave the scene, and the person watching them turns out to be **Nagisa Shingetsu** , and he is eyeing the briefcase that Yukizome is holding, and he appeared to be fixated over the briefcase having seen the cartridge, and now he has shown interest in the item and for some unknown reason, he felt that he has to take it, no matter what.

"Bingo...looks like I found something...and I'm going to get it...no matter what..."

Not far, someone is also watching the scene, and had just observed what transpired, as well as watching Yukizome and Chiaki taking Sota back to the hospital, though he seemed to ignore Nagisa as the teen boy took his leave, and the person who just watched the scene a while ago observed the two females a little longer before taking his leave. He is described as someone whose attire shows that his body is made up of black metal resembling armored plating, and he does not wear clothes. His head, though synthetic, resembles that of a normal human, having pale skin and white, straight hair with a large ahoge sticking from the top, though with noticeable cyborg traits such as glowing blue eyes, thick lines that run around and below his eyes, and headphone-shaped objects instead of ears.

It was the intruder who infiltrated Genmu Corporation, and is identified as **Kibo**. By then some delinquents passed by and are rather annoyed at seeing someone wearing some kind if "silly cosplay", and they began to accost him as well as intending to bully him, but were annoyed as the unidentified person just stared at the delinquents without saying a word, which the delinquents felt intimidated and decided to pick on him as well as to instill fear in him so as to show off their MANHOOD and try to extort money from him.

"HEY! ARE YOU DEAF?!"

"WANNA GET HURT?!"

"SHOW SOME BALLS, YOU IDIOT!"

"IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT, GIVE US YOUR MONEY!"

"THEN WE WILL BEAT YOU UP!"

"COME ON AND HAND IT OVER, YOU CHICKEN!"

"DON'T MAKE US WAIT!"

"OR BETTER YET...GIVE US THAT STUPID COSTUME OF YOURS!"

A minute later, the unidentified person walked away from the scene, where you can see the delinquents are laid on the ground, bloodied where it is implied that they were shot off-screen at close range, where their bodies, as well as their heads, bore shot wounds which smoke emanated, and they are pronounced dead on the spot, and the unidentified person who is walking away is seen holding what appeared to be a video game cartridge, and it is believed to be the item that was stolen from Genmu Corporation.

About a minute after the unidentified person left, a few passerby happened to walk by the scene, and they were terrified at seeing the bloodied corpses of the delinquents, and they began to shout for help and are screaming in terror saying that there wad a murder here, prompting other passerby to scream as well and shouting for help.

"EEEK!"

"MURDER!"

"HELP!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

"WE GOT A SHOOTER ON THE LOOSE!"

"IT MUST BE THE TERMINATOR!"

"MAYBE ITS RAMBO!"

"SHOT THE HELL UP AND CALL THE COPS, YOU IDIOT!"

By then, **Suichi Saihara** happened to pass by the scene and is alerted at the what he saw, and he gets off his motorcycle and checked on the corpses, and concluded that they were murdered, and he began asking anyone if they happen to witness who did this, which the passerby said that they did not as they only happened to see the bodies and not seeing the culprit. Saihara checked the bodies again, and he deduced that there were no bullets, only laser-like shots were used, and he has a feeling that someone is bold enough to use such a weapon in an area and committed this crime in broad daylight.

By then a police car came after noticing people were scrambling and they saw Saihara and the corpses, and two policemen alighted from the car and drew out their guns, aimed at Saihara, and they demanded that he raise his hands, but Saihara ignored them as he continue to perform his own autopsy, and when the cops approached the teen detective while aiming their gun, he stood up and show out his detective badge, as well as a letter of recommendation that he is due to work at Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the two cops checked his badge for verification while frisking him.

"Sir...there is no weapons..."

"Seriously...?"

"I am unarmed...and I happened to pass by the scene...I just performed an autopsy and concluded that these victims were murdered...the weapon used appeared to be highly technological...possibly a laser..."

"What?"

"Are you sure about what you said?"

"That's the logical theory I could come up with..."

"You can't be serious...!"

"Are you really a detective?"

"Yes, I am..."

Saihara explained to the two cops that he happened to pass by the area and found the scene and said that someone used a technological weapon to kill the victims while pointing out that there were no bullets involved, and showed it to the two cops, and the cops were surprised at seeing this while noting that there were no slugs seen in the crime scene, and when more cops arrived, they surveyed the area while they continued to interrogate Saihara, and the teen detective sighed as he adjusted his cap seeing that his appointment at Hope's Peak University Hospital would have to wait for a while longer as he would reluctantly assist the police in finding out who did this to the victims, and clear his name. A police captain arrived and when shown to him Saihara's detective badge, he is skeptical given that Saihara is at the scene of the crime when the two cops happened to pass by.

"So then...that is what you believe...?"

"Yes, sir..."

"And you are certain about that...?"

"Yes, sir..."

"However...given the circumstances here...I would still consider you a suspect..."

"Seriously...?"

"Please come with us...we need to get more statements from you..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and things are getting more tense...as Chiaki is concerned for her patient...and little does she know that she is about to encounter something she would never expect...

Nagisa shows up, and now he is fixated at the cartridge that Chisa took, and he will no doubt stalk her and Chiaki...

Hinata returns...and now he's a changed teenager...who now exhibits mannerism similar to Izuru Kamukura...

Kibo makes an appearance...and he looks like he is going to portray a Terminator...given that aside from stealing something from Genmu Corporation, he committed murder off-screen...thus presumably setting up as a villain-type...

Suichi Saihara appears and he unwittingly gets roped in on a situation where he is accused of being the culprit...

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Chiaki atends to a patient who has a mysterious ailment, and soon learns what is causing the illness...while the threat will finally be revealed...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	7. Giving Hope To Someone

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, where Chiaki, Nagisa, Saihara and Kibo are the main focus here as she gets to help her young patient, but the threat is slowly coming to the verge of being exposed, and things would soon get out of hand.

Moreover, this chapter will also pick up where the last chapter left, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the office where Suichi Saihara's superior is working, and he is seen holding a cellphone and talking to someone, and the discussion appeared to be quite serious and he appeared to be vouching for someone as his secretary is looking on, as she realized that her boss is talking to the police captain stationed within Tokyo, explaining to him about something, and it turns out that he is telling the police captain that Suichi Saihara is indeed a detective and he works under him, and said that Saihara is really innocent and that the culprit is someone else.

Saihara' superior is in the middle of a discussion and he is quite concerned, and baffled several minutes ago after getting a phone call from Saihara himself and there he is quite taken aback at what he was told about his current predicament and now he has to work his way to clear up the suspicions surrounding his subordinate so that the teen detective can carry out his directive.

It is revealed that Saihara was taken into custody and he made a phone call and explained to his superior about what happened and the superior talked to the police captain about the incident and assured to him that Saihara is not the culprit stating that he has no weapon with him and was told that the culprit appeared to use a high technological weapon to murder the victims, and pointed out that if Saihara is the culprit then he would have left the crime scene at once, which the police captain appeared unconvinced at first and kept on talking to Saihara's superior.

"Are you certain that this boy is innocent?"

"Yes, I assure you..."

"How can we be sure that he is not the culprit...?"

"You already frisked him, right? He should have a weapon but he is clean..."

".."

"He works alone and has no accomplices to murderers...so..."

"Can you assure to me that this Saihara is not a liability...?"

"Well..."

After several minutes, Saihara's superior stopped talking as the police captain was finally convinced and cuts off the line, and ordered one of his men to release Saihara from custody after making one final thorough check, seeing that there is insufficient evidence, as well as seeing that Saihara did not display any suspicious movement and having a solid alibi, and the officer asks if he is sure about this as he still believes that the teen detective may be the culprit, but the police captain reluctantly stated that there is no evidence at the moment and Saihara appeared to be CLEAN.

"Are you sure about this...?"

"We have no choice..."

"But..."

"Due to lack of evidence...and no weapon found...along with a solid alibi...Suichi Saihara is CLEAN...and since he is a detective...I can't keep him here for long...hence we have to release him...no charges."

"But still..."

"I know...its humiliating...but that's how it is..."

"I still don't believe that the Saihara kid is innocent..."

"If you have proof...you're welcome to bring him in...until then, the kid goes free."

After that, Saihara was ordered to be released from custody, and there the teen detective came out and was given back his detective badge and was told that he is clear of any suspicions which he nodded and asks if they wished for his assistance in checking the bodies, but the police captain declines saying that they will handle this and apologized for detaining him because of the then-circumstantial evidence at the scene which Saihara said it was nothing.

After that, Saihara leaves the precinct and is heading towards his motorcycle and puts on his helmet, sighing that it was such a day, yet he is fine as he gets to display his abilities and managed to clear his name, and now he is heading for Hope's Peak University Hospital to submit his paperwork so he can start working there and conduct his undercover investigation without any hindrance. As Saihara left, the police captain watches the teen leave, and by then the coroner came and told the police captain that his findings indeed matched what Saihara said, and told the captain that there is indeed someone possessing such a powerful weapon and the culprit is indeed armed and dangerous.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, sir..."

"What the heck is going on here...?"

"There is no doubt...we have a serial killer using high technological weapons..."

"Who is bold enough to carry it around...?"

"Captain...?"

"Damn..."

"..."

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turning on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 7:**_ ** _Dareka ni kibō o ataeru_**

The scene shifts at the lobby of Hope's Peak Hospital where Yukizome placed Sota on a stretcher and went to the elevator where Chiaki followed, showing concern for her patient, and as they entered the elevator, Chiaki noticed that they were heading for the basement area, which baffled her and Yukizome realized that Chiaki is with her and tries to discourage her from accompanying her saying this is a matter for doctors, but Chiaki would not relent saying that Sota is her responsibility and that she is an intern pediatrician, showing her ID, and though Yukizome realized that Chiaki is a medic-trainee, she could not tell her the reason why Chiaki had to be excluded, and said that this is an order from Kamakura himself.

Chiaki was at first surprised at being told, but recovered and said that Sota is her responsibility and as his acting pediatrician she will stay by his side and find out what has happened to him, but Yukizome showed her ID which states that she has higher authority and told Chiaki that she is OFF-LIMITS for now, and when the elevator opened, a few nurses are there to greet her and they, along with Yukizome, took Sota towards an unspecified room, but Chiaki grabbed Yukizome and asks why is she not allowed to see and check on Sota, and Yukizome said this is an order from the higher-ups.

"Sorry...can't tell you...confidential..."

"How come?"

"Can't explain..."

"But...!"

"Leave the patient to us...that is all you can do."

"You can't be serious!"

"Sorry...got to go..."

"..."

After that, Yukizome left, and Chiaki stood in disbelief at what she is being told, and she felt helpless as she could not do a thing as Sota was taken to a room where he is being treated, and she clenched her fists as she could not accept this and vowed to do what she could to help Sota, even if it means that she may have to bend the rules in order to achieve this.

Several minutes later, Yukizome and a few nurses are using some state of the art equipments and somehow they managed to stabilize Sota's condition, and when the nurses left, Yukizome stared at the young boy, seeing that he is asleep, and there she called her superior and informed him of what happened, and he said instructed Yukizome to keep an eye on Sota and keep him from going outdoors as he said that she has to find THAT PERSON so the PERSON can receive the item and perform an OPERATION on Sota, but Yukizome told him that the PERSON hasn't arrived yet.

"You mean THAT PERSON has not arrived yet?"

"Yes, sir."

"I see."

"What should I do for now?"

"You wait for the person to arrive."

"Eh? But..."

"That is an order."

"Yes, sir..."

Her superior then told Yukizome to wait for his arrival and for now she should isolate Sota and do all she could to keep him from going out of the hospital, which she reluctantly nodded, and after turning off the cellphone, she glanced at the young patient and she could feel bad for him that he cannot go out but she knew this is for his own good, and she left the room and is heading towards the upper floors to inquire if the person she seek has arrived or not.

-x-

Much later, the time now is 13:45, and the scene shifts at a local arcade within Tokyo, where Kokichi Oma and his company employees have arrived and there the technicians began installing the equipments and launch copies of the anticipated video games are being readied, and Oma's secretary told him that everything is going according to plan and predicted that sales would be big and they can generate a lot of income, which Oma smirked as he sip a bottle of Fanta.

There you can see that the equipments have been set and the launch copies of the video games are in place, and all is set, and Oma is looking forward to a very good event, and his secretary said that she hoped that things would go well and no untoward incident would happen, which Oma said it will not happen as he knows that an EMERGENCY CONTINGENT is being placed and set, thus the event would proceed as planned and everything will be alright.

"Are you sure, President Oma?"

"Of course."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know."

"And if things go wrong..."

"I know...leave it to me."

"Very well."

"Good."

Seeing that Oma is so confident that things would not go wrong, the secretary sighed and decided to trust her boss for now, and watched the event organizers doing their thing and in 30 minutes all is set, and by 14:30, the event is open to all, and customers and visitors began going inside the arcade where they were given freebies and some lined up to buy the anticipated launch game that they've waited for, and they were pleased with what they got, as the wait was worth it and they are very happy with the results they got.

Among the visitors inside the event, you can see Nagisa Shingetsu looking around, and he seemed to be a bit bored as most of the games being sold were action-platform games, and saw that the game being sold, as well as being displayed and hyped, was the "MIGHTY ACTION-X" game, and after looking around, he was a bit dismayed as there were no shooting games of any sort, and he sighed at this and decided to loiter around given that he has nothing else to do.

"So boring...I wish there is something to satiate my boredorm..."

By then an event organizer noticed Nagisa looking bored and decided to accomodate him and asks him what he is looking for, in which he said he is looking for a shooting game, in which he said there are some and led him to an arcade him that has a gun and even a sniper rifle attached, in which Nagisa smirked seeing that one of the popular shooting games, "TIME CRISIS XL" is on display, and the teen boy is given several complimentary tokens so he can play.

"Here you go, sir..."

"Nice."

"Since thisnis a launch day...the tokens are on us..."

"I appreciate it..."

"Well then...have fun playing the game."

"I sure will..."

"Enjoy."

"Now to get this show on the road..."

Nagisa smirked and wasted no time, slotting in the tokens and began playing the shooting game, which he showed off his skills, which in 15 minutes, he passed three levels and other visitors began watching it and are amazed that a young teenage boy managed to play the game this far without continues, and they felt like challenging him to a shooting game and others wondered who this boy is, as they felt that they have seen him before.

"Look at that..."

"He passed three levels in one go..."

"That kid is an expert..."

"Hey...I think I've seen the kid before..."

"Him?"

"Looks familiar..."

"Who is that kid?"

"What is he?"

Nagisa is having a good time and kept on playing, and several minutes later, he reached the final stage where more visitors flocked the game, surprised to see that someone has reached the final level in one go and are eyeing the teenage boy seeing that he is an expert gamer in the shoot genre and this piqued their interest and at the same time enjoying in watching the game, curious to see how Nagisa could reach the final boss and how he can beat it.

-x-

The scene shifts at Hope's Peak University Hospital, where the scene zoomed around until reaching the unspecified room where Sota is confined, and there the dejected boy is sad as he is experiencing the headache again and at the same time depressed, as he really wanted to go out and head somewhere, and by then Chiaki sneaked her way in, and saw Sota, who is very depressed and decided to approach him to see what she can do to help him.

As she approached the boy, Chiaki saw that he is awake, and there Sota asks her why he always get the headache, and asks if he is going to die since he has been confined inside the hospital for nearly a month, and Chiaki assured him that he won't as well as asking him why he wanted to leave the hospital so badly. She was quite moved when Sota finally told her the reason why, and believed this is the reason that caused him to get stressed up.

"The launch game event?"

"Yes...the game I wanted to see...it will be there..."

"You mean...?"

"The MIGHTY ACTION X..."

"You love games, do you...?"

"Yeah..."

"Me too."

"Eh?"

Chiaki assured to him that he will get well, and smiled at him saying that she too loved games, as well as giving him assurance that he will get his wish which appeared to lift the child's spirits. About several minutes later, Yukizome came back to check on the boy, and she shrieked upon seeing that Sota is gone, and she started to panic a bit knowing that he is not MEDICALLY cleared to leave, but then her cellphone rang and she checked on it, where a reminder showed that there is an event taking place and decided to go there as she has a feeling that there may be a connection.

The scene shifts at the hospital lobby where you can see Yukizome leaving in a hurry, mumbling that the INCIDENT might happen THERE, accidentally bumping into Suichi Saihara, and in her haste she did not noticed what she did and left, and Saihara blinked his eyes hearing what she is mumbling about, and his detective instinct kicked in and decided to follow her, sensing that something odd is going on, opting to check it out instead of going to his scheduled meeting with Izuru Kamukura.

"Hmm...worth checking out..."

-x-

Elsewhere within Tokyo, the scene shows that Kibo is walking the streets in a stoic, expressionless manner, ignoring other people who seemed to take notice of his appearance. Kibo continued walking, as he walked past what appeared to be a steam locomotive that is parked at a sidewalk, and as Kibo walked away, someone came out of the train, who is revealed to be **Saburo Mitsumu** , and he stretched his arms after waking up from a long slumber.

He is soon joined by a companion, who is dressed in black dress-like clothing while his face is covered in a mask-like helmet, identified only as **Deneb** , and he offered Saburu some candies which he declined in a rather exaggerated manner.

"Here, master...have some candies..."

"Deneb!"

"What...?"

"You know I'm cutting down on candies...!"

"Oh...sorry..."

"Jeez...huh...?"

"What is it, master?"

"Take a look, Deneb..."

Saburu then noticed that Kibo is heading towards an alley where several delinquents are seen following him there, where a minute later, he heard shots coming from the alley, and partially saw some blood splattering on the ground, which prompted Saburu to head there, where he saw the delinquents are killled, lying in a pool of blood and their deaths are due to head injuries that stemmed from a weapon blast, and standing there is a figure clad in black and purple armor, its chest plate has a game pad controller motif, and his eyes were big and its helmet had a spiky hair design.

Saburu and Deneb confronted the armored assailant, and they noted that he is the one who killed the delinquents and Deneb told Saburu that the assailant may be a Kamen Rider, much to Saburu's annoyance.

"Master...beware..."

"Huh?"

"I believe that guy's a Kamen Rider..."

"Seriously...?"

"I think so..."

"Great...just what I need..."

"What will you do now?"

"Obviously...you know my answer..."

Saburu took out what appeared to be a thick card and slots it through the buckle of a metallic belt where the voice is heard that confirms the activation.

Zero Belt: " _ **ALTAIR FORM...**_ "

Saburu's body is encased in green armor, and his helmet shows projections of a bull that forms the helmet eyes, and he is now encased in armor and transformed into **Kamen Rider Zeronos** , and the two armored figures are locked in a stand-off, and a confrontation is imminent.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like things are escalating, as Saihara is cleared of the charges, Chiaki took matters into her own hands in handling the patient, Kibo just massacred another group of people, and a character from the manga/anime _**Keroro Gunso**_ confronts him, and the two are about to engage in battle.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show a lot of action, as Kibo and Zeronos duel, the threat that is about o hit Tokyo has appeared, and Chiaki finally confronts it...both as a doctor and gamer...yup, Chiaki will debut as the main hero...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	8. Chaos Inside The Arcade, Level 1 Debut

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and the moment you've been waiting for has arrive. Chiaki now takes the spotlight as the threat has finally appeared.

Moreover, this chapter will also pick up where the last chapter left, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts inside the arcade where the event is ongoing, and there you can see that Nagisa is having a good time and kept on playing, and several minutes later, he reached the final stage where more visitors flocked the game, surprised to see that someone has reached the final level in one go and are eyeing the teenage boy seeing that he is an expert gamer in the shoot genre and this piqued their interest and at the same time enjoying in watching the game, curious to see how Nagisa could reach the final boss and how he can beat it.

"Whoa..."

"Look at that..."

"He reached the final level..."

"Is that kid an expert or something?"

"How old is he?"

"Hey...he us about to facethe final boss!"

"Seriously?"

"That kid is something..."

After several minutes, the visitors were awed in seeing that Nagisa has reached the final boss, where he showed his skills in playing the game, and managed to play his way through and soon confronted the final boss, and the visitors watched the scene as Nagisa began showcasing his gaming skills, dodging, attacking, evading, and shooting his way through, earning points and slowly weakened the boss, and Nagisa steadily worked his through, and eventually defeated the final boss, and the teen boy smirked as he felt satisfied for now, having channeled his stress and for the time being, he felt relieved as he momentarily forget the pain he went through amid the cheers from the visitors who were impressed at Nagisa's skills in finishing the game in one go.

"That was awesome!"

"Way to go, kid!"

"You're a certified gamer!"

"You ought to join a gaming tournament!"

"Yeah...you got the potential!"

"You can gain recognition...or something bigger than that!"

"You can even win a prize or something..."

"So, kid...what's your name?"

Nagisa stood up and stretched his arms, feeling good at what he just did and leaves the arcade game and looked around, seeing a lot of people gathering around, and there Nagisa saw Kokichi Oma walking towards the center of the stage, smiling and waving at the crowd, in which they cheered aloud as they are waiting for Oma's announcement, and Nagisa stared in curiosity, and then stared directly towards Oma, in which for some reason he seemed to hold some animosity towards the president/CEO of Genmu Corporation.

The scene then shifts towards Oma as he waved his hand and faced the crowd, as they are cheering and roaring in anticipation, some are holding placards and they were lining up in which they have been here for several hours, and seeing how devoted the audience are, Oma smirked and decided to get to the main point, holding the microphone and began speaking to the crowd to address the reason for holding this JOYOUS EVENT which the crowd began applauding in anticipation.

"Hello, everyone!"

"Yo!"

"Thank you for waiting...and for being patient..."

"Yeah, whatever!"

"Is the game ready?"

"Simmer down, everyone...I know you are DYING to wait for it...but wait no more...it is here!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Finally!"

Oma pointed his finger at the large screen, which lit and the image showed that the much anticipated launch game, MIGHTY ACTION X, is now ready for playing, as well as for sale, and the audience roared in approval, which they began lining up to have a turn to play for free, as the visitors were dying to try out the platform game that they've been waiting for so long, and now they have the chance to test it out to their hearts' contents.

Nagisa just stared in a rather dismayed look seeing the visitors are like hungry animals wanting to get their hands on a video game, and sighed as he decided to loiter around just to pass up some time, as he initially appeared to be uninterested, until he recalled what he saw earlier which he saw Yukizome picking up a similar game and this appeared to made the teen boy change his mind, and decided to try and approach Oma to arrange a deal of sorts, though he will have to wait given so many people here and that he wished not to give himself away, wanting to remain anonymous for the time being.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn ii on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 8:_** ** _Ākēdo no konran; Reberu-1 debyū_**

The scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where Saburu then noticed that Kibo is heading towards an alley where several delinquents are seen following him there, where a minute later, he heard shots coming from the alley, and partially saw some blood splattering on the ground, which prompted Saburu to head there, where he saw the delinquents are killled, lying in a pool of blood and their deaths are due to head injuries that stemmed from a weapon blast, and standing there is a figure clad in black and purple armor, its chest plate has a game pad controller motif, and his eyes were big and its helmet had a spiky hair design.

Saburu and Deneb confronted the armored assailant, and they noted that he is the one who killed the delinquents and Deneb told Saburu that the assailant may be a Kamen Rider, much to Saburu's annoyance.

"Master...beware..."

"Huh?"

"I believe that guy's a Kamen Rider..."

"Seriously...?"

"I think so..."

"Great...just what I need..."

"What will you do now?"

"Obviously...you know my answer..."

Saburu took out what appeared to be a thick card and slota it through the buckle of a metallic belt where the voice is heard that confirms the activation.

Zero Belt: "ALTAIR FORM..."

Saburu's body is encased in green armor, and his helmet shows projections of a bull that forms the helmet eyes, and he is niw encased in armor and transformed into Kamen Rider Zeronos, and the two armored figures are locked in a stand-off, and a confrontation is imminent.

The armored figure just stared at Zeronos in a stoic manner as if he wasn't fazed and stood still as Zeronos made his move and brought out his weapon, and the weapon appeared to be a sword and engages the black/purple armored figure in combat, but the armored Kibo simply dodges the sword strikes and at one point caught the blade and landed a punch on Zeronos' chest, sending him back and Deneb approached his master out of concern, and then fired bullets from his armored gloves which the armored Kibo backed away.

"Saburo-sama!"

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine..."

"That guy is different from the ones we faced..."

"So you say..."

"We should be careful."

"Right."

Deneb's action gave Zeronos time to recover, and he began to convert his sword into a crossbow, and both him and Deneb opened fire, hitting the armored Kibo which caused the enemy to stagger back, and both Zeronos and Deneb exchanged HIGH FIVE gestures, but the armored Kibo was not daunted and aimed his palm at the two targets, firing what appeared to be a laser blaster and struck the two, sending them back towards and then fired a full-charged blast, sending the two flying back and ended up falling inside a huge garbage bin, and the cover shuts itself.

The armored figure then left the scene as if nothing happened, and soon passing pedestrians shrieked upon seeing the dead bodies and called the police, which they soon arrived and after a few minutes the police are facing a blank wall on who is behind this, not knowing that Kibo is behind this.

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at the dorm where Hajime Hinata is staying, taking a rest after his trip from the airport, and he sat on the couch as he is recalling the events that happened during the 18-month time skip, and as he is about to plan his next move, his cellphone rang and he answered it, where Hinata sighed in dismay as the caller turn out to be his distant grandfather, Izuru Kamukura, and there Izuru greeted his grandson, asking him how his trip was, acting like a doting relative who appeared elated to hear that Hajime is back.

However, Hainata displayed an annoyed tone to a degree and told him that he is not keen to pretend that he is grateful for the BLESSINGS he got, and he went straight to the point, asking him why Izuru summoned him back to Tokyo, and what does he have something in mind, which Izuru smirked as hearing Hinata's animosity-driven tone shows that teen boy, now aged 17 years old, is now on Izuru's level, and there he told Hinata the reason why, which Hinata gave an annoyed reply yet he seemed to be intetested at the moment.

"...that is your reason...?"

"Yes, Hajime-kun."

"How boring."

"Oh, come on...it's not that bad..."

"How so?"

"Because of a threat that may erupt anytime now."

"A threat?"

"Yes. Its like this..."

Izuru told Hinata that there is a looming threat that would threaten all of Japan, mostly in Tokyo, and told him he is the CHOSEN ONE and that he will receive a GIFT from someone, but Hinata said he has already met the person INDIRECTLY, and yet he said he will head for Hope's Peak University Hospital to hear more about this threat, and cuts the line. Hinata then told his driver that they are leaving for Hope's Peak, which the driver nodded, and the two left the dorm as they are heading out.

At Hope's Peak, Izuru snickered as after his conversation with his distant grandson, seeing that sending him overseas was a good choice and now he is sure that Hinata can be of use, and there another person is sitting in front of him, in which he is new, and he appeared to be in his late 30's, and Izuru nodded as the person stood up and bowed in respect, in which Izuru acknowledges him, as he appointed the person as a FIGUREHEAD DIRECTOR, acting as being the manager of the university hospital though Izuru himself still retains overall authority within the university hospital, and told the person what is at stake here and what he should do from this point on.

"So...you know the drift?"

"Yes, sir."

"Be the guide to Hajime. I place my trust in you."

"I thank you for placing your trust in me. It is an honor."

"Now, now...no need to be humble..."

"But still...I am grateful."

"Hee-hee...well...time for you to get to work."

"Yes, sir."

The person standing before Izuru is identified as Jin Kirigiri, and he bowed to Izuru saying he will do his job and will be the guide to those involved in this secret project in order to keep the patients, and the public, safe from the looming threat, and he left the office as Izuru watches the window, wondering where this would lead to now that the events are about to be set and is rather excited to see what awaits Hinata and what this threat can do should it appear unexpectedly.

-x-

Much later, Yukizome was walking the streets as she is looking for Sota, wondering if he escaped on his own or if someone helped him sneak out of the hospital, fearing that things would escalate if anything where to happen to him, and by then she got a phonecall from Jin, and she is rather surprised to hear that Izuru appointed him as her acting superior while in the university hospital, and there he asks her what is she doing right now.

Jin is quite alarmed when told of the situation, and asks her if she knows any reason why Sota would leave in such a hurry, and there Yukizome suddenly recalled hearing Sota wanting to attend an event, which Jin recalled about an event where a video game is about to be launched, and he provided her the details and the location, in which both realize that if the PROBLEM arises there, it would cause a panic and both agreed that they would have to force Sota out of there if needed.

"Yukizome...you got to go there and find that boy!"

"I will!"

"Drag him out if you have to! We can't let anyone find out should THAT happens!"

"I know!"

"Did you happen to meet THAT PERSON?"

"No...not yet..."

"Alright...keep me posted..."

"Roger!"

After cutting off the line, Yukizome hurried, and soon she reached the arcade building where the event is ongoing, and she went inside, looking around in a panicked state, seeing that there are so many people attending the event, and finding Sota won't be easy, and she began to search every arcade games and glance at every person playing just to check if Sota is there, and her action was noticed by Nagisa, whom he recalled seeing her earlier, and this earned his curiosity as he wonder what is she doing here, and he began to secretly follow her.

As she looked around, she saw the one section that the most people gathered, and saw that the people are lining up in a queue as they are going to try playing the launched video game, MIGHTY ACTION X, and there she recalled that Sota wanted to try playing it, and Yukizome approached the crowd and is shocked to see Sota watching the screen in excitement, with Chiaki accompanying him, and there she confronted Chiaki asking why she brought Sota here without official clearance, which Chiaki explained that Sota is just stressed and bringing him here would alleviate it, and asks her why Yukizome is insistent in keeping Sota inside the hospital if the problem is just a headache, which Yukizome appeared reluctant to tell her and said that Sota's condition is not an ordinary illness, confusing Chiaki.

"Eh? If it is not a headache...then what is it?"

"Um...well..."

"If it is just a simple illness...then maybe having Sota-kun enjoy himself a little bit would help..."

"It is not just a simple illness...it is more deeper than that..."

"Then what?"

"Can't explain right now...classified information..."

"But..."

"I'm taking the boy back...he is undergoing OPERATION at this moment..."

Yukizome then went towards Sota, telling him that he is going back to the hospital and will have an OPERATION, which the young boy refused, saying he wanted to stay here and enjoy, resulting in an argument, but then the boy clutched his head in pain, screaming loudly which attracted the attention of other people, but opted to ignore him thinking he is just getting attention, but then small, machine-like objects came out from both sides of Sota's ears and covered his hands and head, forming a helmet and a pair of gauntlets with claws, and began attacking people nearby, clawing and slashing them, resulting in a panic as the event began to turn bloody, and panicked guests began running away which resulted in a stampede.

Yukizome and Chiaki stared wide eyed at what they are seeing, and followed Sota as the young boy attacked more victims before heading outside, going after more victims before stopping at a parking lot, where more metal-like objects came out from Sota's ears and covered the boy's whole body, encasing him and now the young boy now resembled an armored attacker, increasing in mass and weight, and is now poised to carry out more attacks.

Yukizome clenched her fists seeing that the threat has appeared and is dismayed that she is unable to contain it, and there Chiaki demanded to tell her what is really going on, and Yukizome sighed as she reluctantly told her the situation, about an unexplained phenomenon that has struck Tokyo in the last few years, where it infected a select few victims which caused the victim to suffer a series of illnesses which, if left untreated, would result in their deaths, and the doctors were unable to figure out the cause of the diseases, but a select few from the Ministry of Health managed to figure out the cause, and pointed out to Chiaki about what is happening to Sota right now.

"Then those things are...?"

"Yes, Nanami...what you saw is the threat...and for some reasons it manifested inside the victim...becoming a specific illness and slowly but gradually takes control and consumes the host...and if left untreated it will completely consume the victim until he/she dies..."

"No..."

"That is why I wanted Sota to remain in the hospital...to try yo slow it down until those things are extracted from the victim's body..."

"Sota-kun..."

"And now it won't be easy in helping the boy..."

"..."

"You should not have brought him here in the first place."

Chiaki watched the scene in horror, as the possessed Sota is wrecking everything in sight, and she asks Yukizome if there is any way to save Sota, in which Yukizome said that there is a chance, as she opened the briefcase and brought out the video game cartridge and a device that resembled a belt buckle, saying that these items are the only things needed to extract the cause of the possession from Sota's body, and right now she would have no choice but to wait for the PERSON to arrive and deal with the situation, saying that only a doctor can perform the OPERATION.

Chiaki glanced at the items on Yukizome's hands, then glanced at the possessed Sota, and then she glanced at the scene behind her, where the other victims lay dead after the bloody attack, and wanting to save Sota, she resolves to take matters into her own hands, wanting to put a stop to the rampage and she grabbed the items from Yukizome and went towards the scene where the possessed Sota is about to head for a crowded area, and Yukizome tries to stop Chiaki, believing that she has no right wielding the said devices.

"Hey!"

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"I will save Sota-kun."

"You can't just use that! Only doctors can use the devices!"

"I am a doctor...and an expert gamer."

"Those are no ordinary toys!"

"Leave it to me."

Chiaki glanced at Yukizome and smirked, saying that she will deal with the problem as she sees this as a video game scenario, and told her to have faith in her as she prepares to get ready, putting the device in front of her waist, where it forms the belt, and Yukizome stared in surprise as Chiaki stared at the belt, then at the cartridge, having deduced on what to do next and now she is ready to go into action as she inserted the cartridge onto the slot that is located at the left side area if the belt.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed seeing that Chiaki successfully initiated her transformation, and she is baffled as to how she figure it out and wondered if she has what it takes to stop the rampage, since Chiaki is unaware of the full scope of the situation, and she wondered if she should leave the situation in Chiaki's hands or not, since she is still torn in whether to go look for the CHOSEN PERSON or not, and she realized that she would get the dressing down if she leaves the devices in Chiaki's hands fearing that the intern doctor might run off with the devices.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Looks like things are escalating, as Sota is now in danger, and the threat has appeared...and has killed scores of victims...and now Chiaki acts as a real doctor and is determined to save the victim...and now she is ready to face the threat...though in a not so expected way.

Yup, Chiaki has assumed an unexpected power to fight the threat, and that is just the start. More are on the way.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will show a lot of action, as Chiaki battles the threat, only to face a more ADVANCED version of the threat, and Chiaki will LEVEL UP to stop the threat and save the patient...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	9. Level Up! Mighty Action X

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and the moment you've been waiting for has arrive. Chiaki now takes the spotlight as the threat has upgraded into a new form, and Chiaki will also even the score.

Moreover, this chapter will also pick up where the last chapter left, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts outside the arcade building where Kokichi Oma is inside his limousine, and is drinking a bottle of Fanta when his secretary opened the door and told Oma of the situation, causing him to spit and choke on his drink, almost hitting her face and she smacked him for that action, saying that now is not the time for relaxing, which Oma slowly regain his composure amid the glare from his secretary.

"PPPPFFFHHHTTT!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"KOFF-KOFF...!"

"You idiot! Stop that habit! We have a situation for goodness sake!"

"Okay, okay..."

"I swear...if you spit on my face again..."

"Relax...what was it you said again...?"

"Geez...here is the situation..."

The secretary told Oma that someone has taken hold of the devices that Yukizome is carrying and that someone else is using them to deal with the situation, which Oma blinked his eyes in curiosity and asks his secretary if she is recording it, which she nodded and showed to him the tablet and both watched the scene and Oma stared in curiosity as he wondered how the user can deal with the problem, as he is quite amazed to see Chiaki able to figure out on how to use the devices and is eager to see what she can do to contain the situation.

Oma's secretary, however, is wary of this and asks Oma if they should let Chiaki do this, and he said to let her as he is curious to see what Chiaki can do and see if she has what it takes to use the devices, and wanted to see where the situation would take them amid his secretary's concern yet he assured to her that things will be fine for now.

"Are you sure, president?"

"Yes."

"But...the devices they should instead be given to..."

"I already gave it to HIM...and HE should be back in Tokyo by now..."

"Eh?"

"For now...lets watch and observe...and we might gain something useful in the long run."

"Fine."

"Good."

Not far, you can see Nagisa Shingetsu watching the scene, and you can see the rather suspicious gaze from his eyes, fixated at the armored Chiaki, as well as the devices she is currently using, and it appeared that Nagisa has developed an ulteruor motive as if he has an intention in mind yet as he continued to observe the scene in front of him, wanting to see where this would go and what results would produce should Chiaki defeated the threat.

" _Okay, girl...show me what you got..._ "

-x-

At his office inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, Izuru Kamukura is sitting on his chair, his fists closed while in front of his lips, his elbows rested on the table, and he is in deep thought, as he received word that someone else is dealing with the threat, quite displeased that Hajime is not the one dealing with it, yet he is quite intrigued upon hearing the description of the user of the devices who is fighting the current threat, and is wondering how someone like HER was able to use it and know how it functions.

" _Definitely intriguing...though I was hoping that Hajime is the one dealing with the current situation...but I guess this would do for now...and perhaps I might get to know mote about HER..._ "

Izuru glanced at the folder where it shows the records of one of the university students, Chiaki Nanami, and is intrigued at this and he felt that he wanted to get to know more about her and decided to wait and see where the current situation would lead them.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn ii on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 9:_** ** _Reberu Apu! Mighty Action X  
_**

The scene shows that Chiaki glancing at the items on Yukizome's hands, then glanced at the possessed Sota, and then she glanced at the scene behind her, where the other victims lay dead after the bloody attack, and wanting to save Sota, she resolves to take matters into her own hands, wanting to put a stop to the rampage and she grabbed the items from Yukizome and went towards the scene where the possessed Sota is about to head for a crowded area, and Yukizome tries to stop Chiaki, believing that she has no right wielding the said devices.

"Hey!"

"..."

"What are you doing?"

"I will save Sota-kun."

"You can't just use that! Only doctors van use the devices!"

"I am a doctor...and an expert gamer."

"Those are no ordinary toys!"

"Leave it to me."

Chiaki glanced at Yukizome and smirked, saying that she will deal with the problem as she sees this as a video game scenario, and told her to have faith in her as she prepares to get ready, putting the device in front of her waist, where it forms the belt, and Yukizome stared in surprise as Chiaki stared at the belt, then at the cartridge, having deduced on what to do next and now she is ready to go into action as she inserted the cartridge onto the slot that is located at the left side area if the belt.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " _ **GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_ "

 **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed seeing that Chiaki successfully initiated her transformation, and she is baffled as to how she figure it out and wondered if she has what it takes to stop the rampage, since Chiaki is unaware of the full scope of the situation, and she wondered if she should leave the situation in Chiaki's hands or not, since she is still torn in whether to go look for the CHOSEN PERSON or not, and she realized that she would get the dressing down if she leaves the devices in Chiaki's hands fearing that the intern doctor might run off with the devices.

By then Yukizome received a phone call and she answered it, where she is told to watch the events and keep an eye on Chiaki, saying that there is a chance that Chiaki might run off with the devices, which she nodded and asks what to do in case Chiaki succeeded in defeating the threat, and there the caller instructed her to take Chiaki in, and wait for further notice, which made her unsure about this and asks for confirmation just to be sure, and the caller told her to follow instructions as it is.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"But..."

"At the very least you can keep an eye on her...and the devices."

"Maybe...but the girl is..."

"I know, that is why you let her deal with the threat, and once taken cared of...you bring her THERE and I will give you further instructions. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Yukizome appeared hesitant but her attention was diverted when the armored Chiaki began to take on the huge threat, and began running around which the giant metal mass began to give chase, and the chase led the two to another section of the park and Yukizome gave chase, worried that the battle might attract unwanted attention, and when she arrived, she saw Chiak toggling the belt, and soon TREASURE CHESTS digitally appeared around her, then pleased a button which the cartridge's voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Cartridge: " _ **GASHACON BREAKER!**_ "

A hammer-like weapon digitally appeared and Chiaki grabbed it and went towards the chests, smashing them which revealed coin-like items, and Yukizome was surprised to see that Chiaki knows how to use them, and watched the scene as Chiaki grabbed the coins, which caused an effect, her armored body glowed, and it is revealed that the coins that she took are BONUS ITEMS, in which it gives the user some power-ups, and the items she took are the SPEED UP and EXTRA POWER, which temporarily gives her enhanced speed and attack power, and she charged towards the target, evading the attacks and she struck the metal mass with the mallet several times before finishing it with a strong hammer blow which caused the metal casings to disengage from Sota's body.

Yukizome stared in shock that an ordinary teenage girl was able to bring down such a threat, and she approached the armored Chiaki, who is about to approach Sota, and as Chiaki is about to check on the boy, she stopped as the metal -like objects began to move and went forward, partially left Sota's body, and began to merge by itself, forming a body of its own and is now standing before Yukizome and the armored Chiaki. It resembled an adult-sized teddy bear, having a grin and flashy eyes, and its head sports a huge brain that serves as its motif. The metallic entity then introduces itself as the **MIGRAINE MONOKUMA** , and said that he did not expect a video game character would cause him so much trouble.

"You...bitch...I did not expect someone to give me trouble...now you die...!"

The armored Chiaki stared in caution as she saw some of the metal objects move and is about to re-possess Sota, and she uses the hammer to keep them away, prompting the Migraine Monokuma to attack, and Chiaki fends off the attacker, managing to hold on her own, but the Monokuma gained the upper hand and delivered several successive blows, sending her reeling back, and was thrown to the ground, which the Monokuma gloated that someone who is at LEVEL 1 is no match for him, which Chiaki is slightly incensed and tries to get the upper hand, but is again repulsed.

"Ha-ha-ha...give it up...you will die..."

"..."

"That boy...will be mine..."

"No!"

"Yes..."

"I won't let you...he's my patient and I will save him!"

"You lose!"

"I don't think so!"

Yukizome went towards the armored Chiaki, concerned at the turn of events, and urges her to retreat saying that they need to make a plan seeing that the Migraine Monokuma is too strong for her to take on, and urged her not to go on ahead saying that she would be in danger if she takes too many damage, and said she will get Sota away from here, which Chiaki is unwilling since she vowed to save Sota, which prompted the two females to argue over this.

"I can't..."

"But you must! You are no match for that thing!"

"I'm not giving up."

"Sometimes retreating is a better option..."

"The game would be over if I willingly give up...but I'm not giving up...I'll clear this with no continues!"

"But you couldn't match that thing's power!"

"Then I will look for a way!"

"Seriously...!"

But Chiaki would not listen, as she looked around her armored body to see if there us a way for her to turn the tide in her favor, where she noticed a lever on the right side of the belt buckle, and after glancing at it, she deduced what it is and sees that there is a chance to regain the advantage, and told Yukizome that she will defeat the Monokuma and save Sota, which surprised the adult female and said how can she do that knowing that Chiaki is in a disadvantage, but Chiaki said to leave things to her since she is PLAYING the video game and knows how to play the Mighty Action X, and knows what to do, and went ahead and pulls the belt's lever.

"What are you...?"

"Think... **Dr. Mario** was created to inspire kids to become a doctor someday...that, in a way, led me here even though I was initially against it..."

"Eh...?"

"Now I have the means to save the patient..."

"You..."

"I will defeat that thing and save Sota...so look after him while I deal with that thing..."

"But...how can you...?"

"Dai-henshin!"

Cartridge: " _ **LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!**_ "

 **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**

The scene shows that the armored Chiaki jumps up in the air, then does a flying kick before her armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that the armored Chiaki emerges, now in a sleeker armor that is colored pink, and she now resembled her natural height, and her chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, her second armored form no longer sports her SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed seeing that Chiaki has achieved a second form, which she dubbed LEVEL 2, and she is surprised to hear that Chiaki prior knowledge about the Mighty Action X game, and she could do nothing much except hope that the armored Chiaki would defeat the Monokuma and save Sota, and the scene shows that the Level 2 Chiaki summons the Gashacon Breaker and began to attack the Migraine Monokuma, which the fight escalated and both appeared to be even, until the Monokuma raised its hands and emitted an energy wave that induces a painful headache, which caught Chiaki and she started to waiver as she feels the painful headache affecting her.

"Uuuuhhhnn..."

"Ha-ha-ha...have a headache on you!"

"..."

"Now you can't fight!"

"..."

"Accept defeat and die!"

"I...won't...!"

"Then die!"

But Chiaki fought the pain and picks up a rock, then uses the Gashacon Breaker and did a tennis move, hitting the rock, and the rock flew towards the Monokuma's face, disrupting his attack which allowed Chiaki to regain her composure, and went towards her target, striking him with the hammer several times, sending the enemy reeling back before she took the cartridge and slots it on the left side of the belt, activating the final attack.

Cartridge: " _ **MIGHTY CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

The armored Chiaki then performed a series of combined attacks that involves kick attacks before ending it with a flying kick, and the result shows that the Migraine Monokuma exploded, and its metal parts were destroyed, reducing to burnt and melted steel debris that rendered them useless, and Yukizome tended to Sota, who is starting to stir, and using the stethoscope device, the cause of his illness is already gone, yet this made Sota quite weak, and decided to have him confined in a few days for observation, while Chiaki undo the transformation and assisted in helping Sota, and she asks Yukizome how the boy is doing.

"Sota! How is he doing?"

"He's completely free...but we need to take him back to the hospital for further observation!"

"Then the threat on his life is..."

"Taken cared of."

"That's good."

"Come on...help me here."

"Okay..."

"And we need to talk after this..."

As Yukizome and Chiaki leaves the scene, the scene shifts nearby, where Nagisa Shingetsu watches the two females leave, and he stared intently at Chiaki, and you can see him holding a toy version of a pistol with a long nozzle and a sniper scope attached, in which the scene shows that he is aiming his gun at Chiaki, and pressed the trigger, which only produced a sound effect, yet the teen boy is nevertheless intrigued at the chain of events, and now he has a reason of motivation besides playing games.

" _Bang. You're dead. Just kidding...looks like things are getting interesting...and I need to make my move...or that girl will steal my thunder...and I won't let that happen..._ "

-x-

The scene shifts inside the arcade building, where Suichi Saihara is inside, surveying the area where he saw the mess that the Migraine Monokuma left, as well as several bloodied bodies of the unfortunate victims, and he adjusted his hat as he offered prayers to the dead victims and slowly realize that this is what his superior said about finding the cause of these incidents, not to mention that he caught glimpse of what Chiaki did in defeating the Monokuma, but then he heard footsteps and hid himself at a corner, where several members of the Ministry of Health, and some paramedics, came and began to take the bodies away, and some used water to remove traces of blood from the scene, then disinfecting the whole establishment and Saihara stared with intent and curiosity, seeing that the incident is bring covered up, and now he has a reason to do his job as a detective.

" _Looks like my job is about to commence...and the investigation begins..._ "

-x-

At the streets of Tokyo, the scene shifts inside the limousine where you can see Hajime Hinata sitting, putting down the cellphone after being informed of what had happened, and yet he appeared stoic and uninterested, yet he is intrigued upon being told of who defeated the Monokuma and the user's identity. You can see that Hajime is in the possession of the same device that Chiaki is using, and Hajime glanced at the window, and felt that his return here might at least alleviate his rather BORING life as it would mean putting up with the antics of his distant grandfather, Izuru Kamukura.

" _An intern...a girl of all people...and defeated that Monokuma...HOW BORING..._ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Chiaki finally defeated the Monokuma, while learning how to use the devices and saved her patient. However, there are those who are intrigued at the events that happened. Hinata...Nagisa...Saihara. They will play a key role in the next upcoming chapters.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will open a new story arc...and Hinata will be the main focus, in which unlike the previous chapters, his reunion with Chiaki won't be as friendly as she hoped...

See you in January 2017...

Reviews are welcome...


	10. Arrival of a Rival Doctor

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Happy New Year to all!

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we move to a new story arc where Hajime Hinata resurfaces and will take the spotlight.

Moreover, this chapter will also pick up where the last chapter left, so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at the lobby of Hope's Peak Hospital where Yukizome placed Sota on a stretcher and went to the elevator where Chiaki followed, showing concern for her patient, and as they entered the elevator, Chiaki noticed that they were heading for the basement area, which baffled her and Yukizome realized that Chiaki is with her and told her that Sota would be okay now and all he needed is some rest and a few days of observation just to be sure, and once they arrived at the basement area, Yukizome pushed the stretcher and went to the same room where Sota was confined earlier, and and upon entering, Yukizome was greeted by someone which she greeted the person in return.

"Hello, Yukizome-san!"

"Oh, hello."

"I take it everything went well...?"

"Sort of, though there were casualties..."

"Don't worry! The Ministry of Health will take care of the rest, so do your best!"

"I will."

"Now then...were you able to take down the Monokuma?"

"Yes...the Monokuma has been taken cared of."

The person who is waiting inside the room is identified as Tsumugi Shirogane, and her appearance shows that Tsumugi has long, knee long, cerulean hair which starts smooth and becomes wavy the lower it goes. Her eyes are a soft teal and round. She wears rimless glasses with white temples.

Her uniform consists of a knee long pleaded skirt, adorned by three white buttons on her waist, her skirt seems to be held by suspenders. She wears an orange bow, black socks ending under the knee, and grey shoes. Her blazer has two pockets on both sides and is adorned by the same white buttons as her skirt.

As the two females talked, Chiaki blinked her eyes as she wondered what is going on here, and hoped that she would get answers on what just happened and what are the things that caused Sota so much pain.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn ii on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 10:_** ** _Raibaru ishi no Tōchaku_**

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the elevator where Hajime Hinata is inside, having arrived a few minutes ago at the parking lot and entered the elevator, and upon reaching the desired floor he left the elevator and went straight to Izuru's office, where the principal WELCOMED his distant grandson, though Hinata was stoic and simply ignored his greeting and gave him a folder that contains the report of his activities overseas.

Despite seeing Hinata showing a stoic disdain towards him, Izuru wasn't fazed and went to the point, telling him that a fellow student has beaten him to the punch, having defeated a Monokuma and took the devices with her, and told him that he must retrieve it as it was rightfully designated to Hinata, but Hinata coldly rebuffed him and Izuru was slightly surprised when he was shown a similar device along with a video game cartridge.

"Huh? You have one too?"

"Yes."

"How...?"

"Don't ask."

"I do have the right to know."

"Hmph."

"Tell me..did you...?"

"Just business."

A rather surprised Izuru asks Hinata how he was able to retrive them as he assumed that he took the devices back from Chiaki, making him impressed, but was slightly taken aback when told that Hinata met with someone along the way and was given the devices. The stoic Hinata then asks him if what he said is true that a female student who is working as an intern in pediatrics is the one who defeated the Monokuma, and when Izuru confirms it, he showed to his distant grandson the footage sent to him, and after watching it, Hinata sighed in annoyance.

"So it was HER."

"Yes. A student who enrolled over two years ago...just like you."

"How boring."

"What was that?"

"How boring. She is not worth my time."

"Hajime...she is someone you should be wary of...I cannot let some outsider take all the credit. It is you who should be recognize as..."

"Not interested."

"Hajime."

Izuru was again taken aback by Hinata's reaction, seeing that his distant grandson is seemingly not taking the accounts seriously and urged him to take action, reasoning that he cannot let a girl hog the glory when it should belong to the family and proclaimed that the Kamakura family should be the ones to bring glory to Hope's Peak, but Hinata rebuff him again yet said that he will do his job and not let an intern stage him.

"Whatever."

"Eh?"

"Either way, I will do my job...as a student of Hope's Peak University Hospital and as a talented doctor."

"Really, Hajime?"

"Don't take it the wrong way. I will simply not allow myself to be upstaged by some intern who only knows how to play video games."

"Now that's the spirit, Hajime."

"Shut up, you old bastard."

"Eh?"

After that, Hinata left the office, leaving Izuru surprised, but impressed, seeing that unlike the previous years, Hinata now acted smug and cold, yet acting decisively, thus taking matters quite seriously and he expects his distant grandson to do well, now that he has returned after nearly two years of studying overseas, and now Izuru is quite pleased that he may have an heir-apparent who would become the future director of Hope's Peak University Hospital.

"Looks like this university hospital is finally in good hands..."

-x-

At the secret room located at the basement level of Hope's Peak, Chisa Yukizome had just finished informing Chiaki that Sota is now out of danger and will be discharged in a matter of days, while at the same time she told Chiaki about the place she is in, which is the Cyber Rescue unit, which acts as their base of operations that will help them monitor and locate any persons who were infected, just like what happened to Sota, and Chiaki blinked her eyes as she realized that the CR Unit is located at the basement area of this hospital, and asks Yukizome if this is a good idea, given the location of this place within this hospital.

"Of course its a good idea."

"Um...how so?"

"Well, the headmaster of this university hospital has connections withnthe Minisyry of Health, thus they are both working together to keep things under wrap."

"Izuru...Kamukura...? He's...?"

"Yes. He's the one."

"Um...Yukizone-san...when was this place...you know...have been established?"

"About five years ago."

"Five...years...seriously?"

Yukizome told Chiaki that the current head of this hospital is in partnership with the Ministry of Health, and both established this base five years ago, and while the CR deals with the threat, the Ministry of Health, with assistance ftom some organizations within the Diet, covers up any incident related to the threat, and Chiaki felt quite uncomfortable about covering up the earlier incident at the arcade and asks her what the threat is.

Yukizome reluctantly explained to Chiaki that the threat is the one that happened to Sota, in which an incident happened a few years ago, which the incident originated from a gaming company, which, for unexplained reasons, nanobytes came out and began infecting anyone nearby, and slowly weakens the immune system and causes certain illness, and once the nanobytes establishes certain control within the host's body, they will take control of the person's body and make it their own. And given the shape the nanobytes assumed, the CR dubbed them as the _**Monokuma**_.

"...and that's how and why the CR has been established..."

"..."

"I guess this has been quite a shock for you, Nanami-chan..."

"Mono...kuma...so those are the ones..."

"Yes. What you saw earlier are the ones that tried to take over the boy's body...and caused casualties at the arcade..."

"This...can't be..."

"I'm sorry, but that's how it is."

"Yukizome-san..."

Chiaki then asks how could this happened and Yukizome sadly replied that they are still investigating it, and not wanting to cause panic within Tokyo, the CR, the Ministry of Health and Kamakura agreed to cover up any incident involving the Monokuma as much as possible, and told Chiaki this is for the best and there she told her that to stop the Monokuma, she showed her the devices that Chiaki used earlier, and there Shirogane stepped in and pressed a button where an arcade game monitor appeared, and showed Chiaki the information about the devices which was printed on the monitor:

\- Game Driver

\- Gashats

Chiaki was surprised to see that the cartridges that are being sold at shops are the ones she used in her battle earlier, and there Shirogane stared at her before she gave a smile before she started spinning wildly.

"COSTUME CHANGE!"

Tsumugi Shirogsne spins very fast before stopping and went through the monitor, where you can see her wearing various cosplay attire, and Yukizome introduced Chiaki to their NAVIGATOR dubbed **Poppy Pippopappo** , and she is the one who has the means to locate the victims being infected by the nanobytes, and Poppy jumps out of the monitor and shook hands with a slightly surprised Chiaki, who nevertheless accepted the gesture.

"Chiaki Nanami...its nice to meet you!"

"Um...yeah..."

"I knew I had a good eye on you...!"

"Really?"

"Yup! Seeing you play various video games...I knew that you are the one who is suited for this kind of mission!"

"Um..."

"And for that...we welcome you to CR...and you will be our operative...henceforth...you will be given the name... **KAMEN RIDER EX-AID**!"

"Eh?"

Chiaki and Yukizome blinked their eyes while staring at Poppy after the navigator gave Chiaki the codename of Ex-Aid, the Kamen Rider who will fight the Monkuma, and Yukuzome asks Poppy if she is sure about this, which the navigator said that Chiaki can be a great help within the CR, and Yukizome glanced at Chiaki from head to toe, wondering if it is okay to bring her along within the premises CR since she has yet to get the approval to let Chiaki join.

By then Jin Kirigiri came and Yukizome and Poppy stood to greet him, and after that Yukizome reported to Jin about what happened, and he glanced at Chiaki, not sure if she has what it takes to fight the threat, and went to the game monitor and started typing and found Chiaki's profile, learning that she is an intern in pediatrics and immediately deemed her as not suitable to join CR on the account that she is not a member and that she is an outsider and made his decision clear. However, Poppy vouches for Chiaki saying that Chiaki has proven herself and showed the footage of Chiaki in action as Ex-Aid, defeating the Monokuma in both Level 1 and 2 forms, which Jin was surprised.

"What...? She did all of that...?"

"Yup-yup! In Level 1 and Level 2!"

"But still..."

"Take my word for it! Nanami-chan will be a great asset to the CR!"

"Are you sure about this? She is still..."

"Trust me, Director Kirigiri! I have a good eye...and Nanami-chan has proven herself!"

"Really?"

"Yes...yes-yes!"

Jin is unsure about this and said this is something not to be taken lightly and said that another candidate has already been chosen and took the Game Driver and Gashat, and told Chiaki that she cannot hang around here, though Poppy tries to vouch for her, but then the situation took a different turn when Hinata arrived at the CR, and Chiaki was the most surprised upon seeing him after the two-year time skip, but noted that he is different from before, sporting a stoic look and the vibe is not like that of a sociable person.

Yukizome and Poppy bowed at him, and Hinata stared at Jin, and surprisingly nodded at him and asks if he is currently in charge of the CR Unit, which he nodded, and even offered the Game Driver and Gashat to him, but Hinata responded in a stoic manner and said that he won't be needing it, surprising the three persons and Chiaki, and Jin asks why and even said that the THREAT has already made its move and that he is needed now that he has returned and reminded him of place in the CR Unit.

"Are you serious, Hinata-kun?"

"Yes."

"You must take them! They are your means to..."

"I said I don't need them..."

"But why?"

"Because..."

"Hinata-kun...think of the situation...think of the position you are in..."

"How boring...Tsumiki-san..."

Hinata sighed and called for his assistant nurse, who showed up holding a briefcase, and the assistant nurse is revealed to be **Mikan Tsumiki** , and she came inside the CR and brought the suitcase, in which he asks if the items are inside and ready.

"Tsumiki-san..."

"Y-yes, Hinata-kun...?"

"Are the items inside?"

"Y-yes."

"Game Driver."

"Here."

"Gashat."

"Here."

Jin, Yukizome and Poppy were surprised to see that Hinata opened the briefcase and showed the items to them, revealing that he also has the Game Driver, and Chiaki glanced at the Gashat, which she was quite surprised to see that the cartridge is the same, yet the tag shows that it is a different game and read the label, in which she notes that the Gashat is a role-playing game, and Hinata stared at Chiaki from head to toe and coldly rebukes her.

"So you're the one?"

"Huh?"

"You are the intern?"

"Yes."

"And an EXPERT GAMER?"

"Yes."

"Hmph. How boring."

"Eh?"

Chiaki is surprised to see that Hinata has changed from before, as he now acts cold, arrogant and distant, which she slowly developed a dislike for him and felt sorry that he has changed like this after meeting seeing him the first time after two years. Hinata told the rest that the CR only needs ONE doctor-themed Kamen Rider and they should just kick Chiaki out before leaving, and Jin went after him as he wants to debrief him on the current situation.

Yukizome apologized to Chiaki for how Hinata treated her but she just nodded as she now felt that she and Hinata have developed a sense of rivalry and she wondered what caused Hinata to change so much that she deemed him as a "shell of his former self".

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Hinata has returned, and now he is going to grace the next chapters, but something has caused him to show some disdain towards Chiaki. Can't say the cause of this but they will eventually be revealed...

Mikan Tsumiki appeared, and she is portrayed as Hinata's assistant...

Another DR V3 character appeared, and she is Tsumugi Shirogane...and she will portray the character of Poppy Pipopapo...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hinata goes into action...which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki...and you will get to see what the devices that Hinata has can do...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	11. Another Level 1 Doctor

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we move to a new story arc where Hajime Hinata resurfaces and will take the spotlight.

Moreover, this chapter will also pick up where the last chapter left, and here Hinata will make his debut...so read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at a rooftop of a nearby high rise building, where you can see Rantaro Amani is sitting, playing a Wonder Swan console unit and is playing a platform game, and there he appeared to be enjoying himself until someone came and talked to him, which Rantaro paused the game and smiled at him, though he can tell that someone in front of him is not quite pleased with what is currently going on and is rather pertubed at seeing Rantaro smiling away despite being aware of the current situation at hand and asks Rantaro is he is fine with this or not.

"Hey."

"Yo."

"Are you slacking off or what?"

"Just enjoying the wonderful view."

"Surely you are aware...one of our comrades was killed."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Let me think..."

The one who is talking to Rantaro is shown to be a Monokuma, but sports the appearance of a green-colored humanoid dragon though he did retain the features of a Monokuma, such as its eyes and bear ears. He is identified as **Graphite** , and he made it clear that he is not pleased with what just transpired hours earlier.

"You think this is just a game?"

"I think so..."

"A Kamen Rider just appeared...but..."

"So HE has finally grow a spine unlike two years ago..."

"But this time its a SHE..."

"A "she"? Really?"

"Be serious here!"

"Relax. Everything will be fine..."

Graphite is not pleased at seeing how laid-back Rantaro is after being told that things will be fine and that they will soon gain an army of Monokuma and urged Graphite to be patient saying that everything is gling according to plan, and Graphite sighed seeing that Rantaro is just like his usual, taking things so easy, yet he opted to take Rantaro's word for now and went to the edge of the rooftop and raised his hand, firing a mist-like substance which slowly went downward and is about to hit a few pedestrians who are walking the streets.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 11: Betsu no Reberu-1 no Ishi_**

At the office of Izuru Kamukura, you can see that he is sitting on his chair, his elbows on the table and his hands clasped together in front of his lips, thinking. A while ago he was told by Jin that Hinata has arrived and said that Hinata has obtained another set of devices, which only made Izuru more intrigued, as he guessed that he went to another place before coming at the university hospital, which would explain why his distant grandson is not available and led to Chiaki Nanami taking the Game Driver and Gashat from Yukizome and proceeded to fight and defeat the Monokuma.

Though not bothered by it since Hinata is now here, he is, however, intrigued at how she was able to use it since he knows that she spent her time studying and doing a thesis as an intern and assisting the lead pediatrics and that she never entered the CR Unit that has been established a few years ago, thus he slowly views her as not only a competitor towards Hinata, but also someone he is wary of. He is now thinking of summoning Chiaki to his office to interrogate her and see what she knows so far about the situation as he believes that his distant grandson is the ONLY suitable candidate to defeat this unknown threat.

"Hmm...perhaps I should interrogate Nanami and..."

By then a door was heard knocking and someone came in, and the person is revealed to be Suichi Saihara, and he removed his cap and bowed to Izuru, and Izuru nodded and motions the teen to sit down, and there the teen apologized for coming late for his appointment, saying that he encountered a crime scene and did some autopsy work while clearing his name to the police, and after hearing it, Izuru is intrigued by this after reading the resume and other records that Saihara submitted, seeing that the teen boy wants to study AND work at Hope's Peak University Hospital.

"So you wished to study here, Saihara-kun...?"

"Yes, sir."

"And why is that?"

"This place is prestigious...a hospital and a university...I find it challenging so..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"And you just said that you did an autopsy at a crime scene?"

"Yes, sir."

Izuru is curious, as aside from hearing from Saihara's claim that he liked to try and and study at a prestigious university and hospital, he is also quite interested after hearing that he did some autopsy on some victims and used them as leverage against the police that led to the teen's acquittal. What Izuru did not realize that Saihara is actually a detective, but because of Saihara rarely takes the spotlight and does low-profile investigation which only a few policemen recognized his talents, Saihara was not known to be a detective, and Saihara's recent investigation led to the university hospital, he opted to go undercover just to find more leads.

After hearing more of Saihara's alibi, Izuru decided to try out the boy and told him that he will undergo a trial, in which he will spend the first three months as a MEDICAL CORONER, and if he does exceedingly well, then he can study here with 70% discount of the tuition fee, which Saihara nodded in approval.

"...so does that meet your approval, Saihara-kun?"

"Yes, definitely."

"Are you willing to take shifts?"

"Of course."

"Very well...you can start the trial tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir."

"You may leave now."

"Yes, excuse me..."

After that, Izuru told Saihara that he can start tomorrow and even offered him a dorm where he can stay which the teen boy nodded and bowed as he left the office, where Jin had just arrived and saw Saihara left, and there Jin talked to Izuru about Hinata, and asks him if this is right, having him summoned from overseas just to deal with the current threat, even showing concern about the boy, but Izuru scoffed and said that this is Hinata's obligation as his grandson and that he will do as told for he is the designated heir-apparent who will one day run the University Hospital.

"And that is Hajime-kun's obligation...thus he cannot defy me."

"But sir...are you sure about this?"

"Of course."

"But...what if...?"

"You need not worry...as long as I order him...Hajime will follow my will no matter what."

"Sir..."

"Now then...let us discuss other matters."

"..."

Though Jin did not like this, he opted not to question him about Izuru's high authority within Hope's Peak and Izuru changed the subject and Jon sighed and sighed, saying that Hinata is currently performing surgery on a patient, which Izuru smirked, seeing that things are going well, but the REAL TEST aimed at his distant grandson would happen soon, and that is where he can see what Hinata is capable of after spending his time in overseas as part of his TRAINING.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts within the premises of the university hospital where Chiaki had just finished assisting the main pediatrician in checking her patient, and upon passing by the emergency room she saw a lot of female university students flocking outside the door, and she wondered what was going on until Yukizome came and told her that during Hinata's two year time overseas, he underwent training and eventually becoming a GENIUS SURGEON, having perform countless surgeries and made a name for himself, though it is a question for her on why he now acts so cold and arrogant, as well as being so distant, which Chiaki wondered about it herself.

"A genius...surgeon..."

"Yes, Nanami-chan...he became one after spending time overseas...though it made me wonder why he acted so cold now..."

"Yes, I wonder why. He used to be shy and polite."

"Probably pressure."

"I don't think that is the case, Yukizome-senpai..."

"But still...you are going to have your hands full...you are still studying as a student here...acting as an intern in pediatrics...and dealing with the Monokuma threat...you should adjust and be ready for anything."

"I understand."

"Good."

By then, the emergency door opened and Hinata came out, his surgeon uniform stained with blood, yet he is composed, which shows that the surgery he performed was a success, and you can see Mikan following him and the female students try to get him to notice them but were ignored, though it did not deter them from getting his attention and even offered to date him which resulted in the girls to bicker among themselves.

"Hey! Back off!"

"I was here first!"

"Hinata-kun is mine!"

"I'm his girlfriend!"

"I'm his wife!"

"I'm his concubine!"

"Say what?"

"I'm gonna take his virginity!"

Hinata sighed deemed the girls as "boring" before proceeding to his quarters to shower and change, while Mikan went to her quarters to change as well, and Chiaki watched the two leaving and she went towards the CR Unit to unwind, and while there, she pondered on how and why a threat like the Monokuma came to light and why the CR and the Ministry of Health had to cover up the incidents, in which Yukizome came and told her that it is necessary to prevent a panic and riot, and even said that this is also a way to prevent more casualties from building up should the public became aware of the situation and it would be best to keep things under wrap as much as possible.

By then Poppy appeared from the monitor and told them that she detected an INFECTED person, and Yukizome looked around, seeing that no one is around, and after a minute of reluctance, Yukizome opened the briefcase and took the Game Driver and the Mighty Action-X Gashat and gave them to Chiaki, telling her that for now she will deal with the situation and Chiaki nodded as she is given a stethoscope, which is the same one Yukizome used hours earlier.

"Here!"

"Um...why are you...?"

"You need it...and for now you are available...we don't know Hinata-kin's schedule, so..."

"Are you sure? Director Kirigiri might..."

"Leave him to me...right now the patient needs our help!"

"You're right..."

"Good...lets go!"

"Okay."

Both Yukizome and Chiaki left the CR Unit and head for the scene where the victim is detected, and when Jin came and saw the briefcase left open, he knew who did it seeing that Yukizome is the only one who is in charge, and deduced that she took Chiaki with her, so he contacted Hinata and told him the location of the infected person upon seeing the map on the monitor screen. Jin then asks Poppy if what he think is what will going to happen, which Poppy gleefully proclaim that two doctors, a genius and an intern, will compete, if not work together, over the rescue of the patient.

"Yup! Poppy will see a contest between two doctors!"

"Poppy...be serious here!"

"Poppy am serious..."

"Why let an outsider like Chiaki Nanami inside the CR? She is not..."

"Poppy say she is now. After all...she beat a Monokuma earlier...so I say she is fit to join us...and she already had a name...KAMEN RIDER EX-AID!"

"Seriously...how can you be so lenient?"

"Don't worry...with Hinata-kun...it is going to be a contest...if not a co-op game..."

"What?"

Poppy also proclaim that Hinata will finally go in to action as **Kamen Rider Brave** , and it would be interesting if he could work with Ex-Aid despite their differing personalities, which Jin sighed in worry since he knows that Chiaki is not an official member of the CR and wondered what to do after this, and hoped that the looming threat be taken down before getting the chance to reveal itself to the public.

-x-

At a park, Yukizome and Chiaki arrived and there they saw two girls there, one is laying on the floor and the other kneeling down, trying to help her and there Yukizome and Chiaki arrived and approached the two other girls and asks them what just happened, and the kneeling girl, identified as **Sato** , told Yukizome is suffering from chest pains, and Chiaki stared in suspicion, as she knows that a person can only experience a first heart attack when he/she reaches the age of 40 and above, and as she is about to check on the patient, identified as **Mahiru Koizumi** , Sato asks if Chiaki is a medical student, which she answered honestly, but as Chiaki is about to check on her, a car arrived on the scene, and the passengers disembarked, revealing to be Hajime Hinata and Mikan Tsumiki, and Hinata took out his stetoscope and uses it, where he detected some nanobytes gathering around Koizumi's heart, and told the rest to move as he is about to perform extraction, surprising Sato, ash she asks Yukizome if Hinata is serious in what he just said.

"Stand aside. You are in my way of performing my operation."

"Eh? Is he serious?"

"Um...yes...he is..."

"But...shouldn't he be operating inside a hospital...?"

"Don't worry...he is a genius surgeon..."

"But...he looked like a student in high school!"

"I know...but..."

"Silence you two...be quiet and let me perform the surgery..."

However, Koizumi screamed as she levitated before some nanobytes emerged from her mouth and covered her whole body and formed an impregnable armor and taking shape of a huge heart with tentacles, which Sato shrieks and both Yukizome and Chiaki pulled Sato away but then saw Hinata just stood there in a stoic manner, and there he called Tsumiki to prepare the SURGICAL TOOLS.

"Tsumiki-san."

"Y-yes...?"

"Prepare the surgical equipment."

"H-here they are...!"

"Game Driver."

"Here!"

"Gashat."

"Here!"

After Tsumiki placed the Game Driver around Hinata's waist which immediately formed a belt and gives him the Gashat, he told her to get back, and presses a the button which reveals the type of cartridge he is about to use.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST_**..."

Yukizome blinked at hearing it and Chiaki told her that the Gashat is the popular Role Playing Game known as the Taddle Quest, which she said she played it a few times and that Hinata once showed it to her before becoming a university student, and the two girls watched as Hinata twirls the gashat around his fingers once before inserting it on the left side of the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata from the left side, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knight.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed seeing that Hinata can transform into a Kamen Rider and his Level 1 form roughly resembles the one Ex-Aid had, and they and Sato watches as Hinata, now as Kamen Rider Brave, prepares to fight the metallic entity that has taken Koizumi hostage inside it, and Chiaki watches intently as she has a feeling that he might need her help despite his cold and arrogant attitude he displayed earlier.

Nearby, you can see Kibo passing by and saw the scene at a hidden angle, hiding behind a thick bush and is staring intently as Brave is getting ready to take the fight, and there you can see Kibo bring out a device, which turns out to be the Game Driver, and is poised to use it though it is not known whether Kibo would step in to help or has an ulterior motive, as he is seen looking stoic and shows no emotion, only staring at the upcoming battle, and there Kibo brought out another device, which is also a Gashat, except that it is colored black and Kibo is poised to put them on as the battle between Brave and the threat is about to commence.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Hinata has taken the spotlight...though his debut is a bit late...do not pout...the story is now underway...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Hinata goes into action...which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki...and you will get to see what the devices that Hinata has can do...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	12. Interfering Intruder

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we follow up on where the last chapter left, as Hinata makes his move as a surgeon...and a Kamen Rider.

Chikai also gets involve...and that is where trouble comes in...so read on and enjoy!

* * *

At Genmu Corporation, the scene shifts at his office where Kokichi Oma is watching the footage on his laptop, where it shows Chiaki transforming into Ex-Aid for the first time, and he is curious, if not fascinated, that she was able to use them easily and had a feeling that something is odd here, yet he shows interest in her and decided to pay a visit to Hope's Peak University Hospital one day and meet with Chiaki personally.

By then the deputy director from the Ministry of Health came, and the two shook hands and Oma offered him a bottle of Fanta, which the visitor kindly declined, and there he thanked Oma for his contributions for developing a way to fight the Monokuma, which Oma said that it is his duty to protect everyone saying that he is partly to be blamed for the current situation but the deputy director, identified only as **Idabashi** , assured that Genmu Corporation is not at fault at all.

"No, no...it is not your fault, Oma-kun..."

"But still..."

"The Ministry of Health us grateful for your help, so do not take the blame...we are working together to combat the current menace."

"Thank you for your vote in confidence, Mr. Idabashi, I promise we will do everything I can to stop the menace. You have my word."

"That's good to hear, Oma-kun."

"Care for a bottle of Fanta?"

"Ah, no thanks."

"Very well."

As Oma took a sip from the bottle of Fanta, Oma's secretary came rushing in, telling him that Hajime Hinata has made his move as Kamen Rider Brave, which surprised Oma and spits and choke on his drink, and the resulting action caused the deputy director of the Ministry of Health to be doused by the drink that Oma unintentionally spits on his face, causing Oma's secretary to shriek, and feared that this would lead to trouble and berated Oma for that.

"PPPFFFTTTHHH!"

"EEEKKK!"

"KOFF-KOFF...!"

"President Oma, you moron!"

"Ow-ow-ow! Cut it out will you?"

"Why do you always spit your drink at someone in front of you?"

"I was taken by surprise! And why do you always barge in? You can knock first before coming in!"

"Don't change the subject! Go apologize to the deputy director!"

Oma's secretary whacked her boss on the head several times with her folded while apologizing to the deputy director of the Minister of Health for what happened though Idabashi assured that it is nothing, and instead asks if what she said is true about Hinata going into action, which she nodded, and when Oma brought the laptop and showed it, the assistant Idabashi blinked his eyes upon seeing the footage of Ex-Aid defeating the Migraine Monokuma and deactivated the Game Driver, and saw Chiaki, in which he had a look of worry, yet pleased to see her.

By then Oma switched the previous footage to the live version, where you can see Hinata is about to initiate his transformation and there he asks Oma if the boy shown is among the ones he gave the devices to, which Oma nodded in response.

"Is that the boy you gave the devices to?"

"Yes."

"Hajime Hinata?"

"That's right."

"So then...this is where he test commences..."

"Correct. Here you will see how my creations come to play...and how they will be used to combat the threat."

"Yes, I am eager to see the results."

"Then observe...see how my creations would be the key to our salvation."

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 12:_** ** _Bōgai shin'nyū-sha  
_**

The scene shifts at the park, where Koizumi screamed as she levitated before some nanobytes emerged from her mouth and covered her whole body and formed an impregnable armor and taking shape of a huge heart with tentacles, which Sato shrieks and both Yukizome and Chiaki pulled Sato away but then saw Hinata just stood there in a stoic manner, and there he called Tsumiki to prepare the SURGICAL TOOLS.

"Tsumiki-san."

"Y-yes...?"

"Prepare the surgical equipment."

"H-here they are...!"

"Game Driver."

"Here!"

"Gashat."

"Here!"

After Tsumiki placed the Game Driver around Hinata's waist and gives him the Gashat, he told her to get back, and presses a the button which reveals the tyoe of cartridge he is about to use.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST_**..."

Yukizome blinked at hearing it and Chiaki told her that the Gashat is the popular Role Playing Game known as the Taddle Quest, which she said she played ait a few times and that Hinata once showed it to her before becoming a university student, and the two girls watched as Hinata twirls the gashat around his fingers once before inserting it on the left side of the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knight. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed seeing that Hinata can transform into a Kamen Rider and his Level 1 form roughly resembles the one Ex-Aid had, and they and Sato watches as Hinata, now as Kamen Rider Brave, prepares to fight the metallic entity that has taken Koizumi hostage inside it, and Chiaki watches intently as she has a feeling that he might need her help despite his cold and arrogant attitude he displayed earlier.

Nearby, you can see Kibo passing by and saw the scene at a hidden angle, hiding behind a thick bush and is staring intently as Brave is getting ready to take the fight, and there you can see Kibo bring out a device, which turns out to be the Game Driver, and is poised to use it though it is not known whether Kibo would step in to help or has an ulterior motive, as he is seen looking stoic and shows no emotion, only staring at the upcoming battle, and there Kibo brought out another device, which is also a Gashat, except that it is colored black and Kibo is poised to put them on as the battle between Brave and the threat is about to commence.

Brave commences the battle and brought the fight towards the metallic menace, which the battle quickly reached a standstill, and believing that Hinata needed help, as well as to quickly save Koizumi who us encased by the nanobytes, Chiaki took the Game Driver and placed it in front of her waist which forms the belt, and did a transformation pose before initializing her transformation.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome watches on as she expects Ex-Aid to assist Hinata in dealing with the threat, but then she blinked her eyes as Ex-Aid flips the lever and proceeded to assume Level 2.

"Dai-henshin!"

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Ex-Aid jumps up in the air, then does a flying kick before her armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Ex-Aid emerges, now in a sleeker armor that is colored pink, and she now resembled her natural height, and her chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, her second armored form no longer sports her SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome blinked her eyes as she did not expect Ex-Aid to make her move and level up immediately, but then she gets a call from Poppy Pipopappo, and after a brief discussion, Yukizome ran towards Ex-Aid, and flips the lever of the Game Driver and Ex-Aid reverted back to Level 1, and when Ex-Aid asks why she did it, Yukizome told her that to extract the victim from the nanobyte's armor, she must be in Level 1 in order to do so, surprising Ex-Aid, and by then Brave was thrown back, and after hearing the conversation, he coldly rebukes Ex-Aid for not knowing the mechanics of the Monokuma extraction, calling her a joke and mistake, and this unintentionally caused her to get angry and confronted Brave which resulted in a bickering between the two.

"What was that?"

"You heard me. You just an intern and all you know us play with kids."

"That was uncalled for!"

"That's the truth."

"You...!"

"Do me a favor and leave this to me. You'll just get in the way. And...you're BORING."

"I'm not!"

"Boring."

Yukizome screamed at the two to stop bickering and focus on the enemy, but the encased entity struck down the two, but Ex-Aid managed to evade it while Brave moved to the left, and charged towards the metallic mass and does a few critical slashes, causing the nanobytes to fall apart, and you can see Koizumi falling down which Ex-Aid tries to catch, but Brave caught her and coldly, yet carefully tapped the side of Koizumi's ear and the impact forced the remaining nanobytes to be ejected from Koizumi's ear, and there it joined the rest of the scattered nanobytes and merged together, where it assumed a body of its own, where it resembled a human-sized bear, yet its motif is that of a human heart.

Brave and Ex-Aid stared as they saw a semi-completed Monokuma, only this time it has a motif of a human heart, and the embodied entity is now known as the **Cardiac Monokuma** , and it stood before the two armored doctors, and Brave gave the unconscious Koizumi to Yukizome and told her to get the patient away from here, which she nodded and carries Koizumi in her arms and motions Sato to come with her, though Sato was bewildered at what she just witnessed with her own eyes as she is quite in a state of denial over what is happening right now.

"Koizumi-san! Koizumi-san!"

"Come on...we need to get away from here..."

"What happened just now?"

"Well...your friend has contracted a GAME DISEASE..."

"Seriously?"

"Well...I'll explain later..."

"What about Koizumi-san?"

"Please calm down..."

As Yukizome and Sato are about to escape, someone blocked their way, and it appeared to be an armored person, who appeared to be an identical version of Ex-Aid Level 1, except that its BANGS is colored black, and he slapped Sato aside and grabbed the unconscious Koizumi, and then punched Yukizome on her gut before walking away. Both Ex-Aid and Brave became incensed at the scene and attempted to go after the intruder but the Cardiac Monokuma clothesline them from behind, knocking them down, and there the intruder gave Koizumi to the Monokuma, and the Monokuma fled with Koizumi, as the intruder stood in front of Ex-Aid and Brave, and both noticed that the intruder is also wearing the same Game Driver and a black-colored Gashat, and both the armored doctors are baffled at who the intruder is and how he got hold of the two devices.

"Eh?"

"Another Rider in Level 1?"

"Why...did it resembled me?"

"Intern...do you know that Rider?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. View him as an enemy."

Brave sees the intruder as the enemy and went after him, engaging in a fight and the intruder surprisingly blocked the attacks and did a straight punch which sends Brave careening back, and Ex-Aid summons the Gashacon Breaker and attempts to fight the intruder, but the intruder effortlessly dodges the attacks and did several palm strikes before executing a straight punch and the impact sends her straight into Brave and the two armored doctors were knocked down. Yukizome watched the scene in horror as she never thought that there is a Kamen Rider who seemed to be siding with the Monokuma.

"No way...who is that guy...?"

As Ex-Aid and Brave scrambled to stand up, the intruder flips the lever of the Game Driver to initiate his transformation, in which Ex-Aid and Brave were surprised to see it.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored intruder just stood stood there before his armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that the armored intruder emerges, now in a sleeker armor and is identical to Ex-Aid, except that he is colored black and purple, and the intruder now resembled Brave's natural height, and also has the same chest armor which is silver that also has a controller pad. This is the intruder's Level 2 form, and like Ex-Aid, the intruder's Level 2 form also has the same feature as Ex-Aid, and the armored intruder also sports a BANGS, except that the is colored black.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed in horror and shock, as she was never told that there was someone who has the same base form as Ex-Aid, and she took out her cellphone and called Poppy, telling her that someone interfered, and identified him as the BLACK EX-AID, which Poppy was taken by surprise upon being told, as she too has no information about this Black Ex-Aid, and she glanced at the monitor, where it shows Ex-Aid and Brave still in their Level 1 forms and saw the so-called Black Ex-Aid, who is now in Level 2 form, and is exactly an identical version of Ex-Aid and Jin is also at loss at the turn of events, as it never crossed his mind that there is someone who would try and foil their attempts to save the victims.

"No way...!"

"Poppy...do you know that intruder?"

"No...I never seen him before."

"Are you sure?"

"That's the truth, Director Kirigiri!"

"Then how did that guy got hold of those devices?"

"Don't know!"

"Hinata-kun..."

-x-

At his office in Hope's Peak University Hospital, you can see Izuru watching the scene via a laptop, and he too is surprised to see someone interfering, and even saw the Ex-Aid lookalike, and he is intrigued at the turn of events, and yet he is calm and composed, as he is confident that his distant grandson will take down the interloper and prove to Chiaki that Hinata is the best suited one to save Japan, and the only one who will inherit the position he is currently holding, and mentally wished that Hinata will defeat the new enemy.

" _Hajime-kun...this is your chance to shine...show everyone why you are worthy to inherit my position...and why only you are the only one to carry the legacy and uphold the family name..._ "

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Hinata has taken the spotlight...though his debut is a bit late...do not pout...the story is now underway, as another Kamen Rider shows up...and acts as a foil to our heroes...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ex-aid and Brave vs. the Black Ex-Aid...who will win?

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	13. Conflict Of Ideals

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we follow up on where the last chapter left, as the mysterious intruder is about to give Ex-Aid and Brave some trouble...

In response to queries from reviewers...

\- Thanks for pointing out about Genmu's transformation phrase. I will be careful about that in future chapters...

\- Regarding Chiaki's eventual acquisition of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashats...I will work on that once the other arcs are in place...

With all said and done...read on and enjoy!

* * *

At Genmu Corporation, the scene shifts at his office where Kokichi Oma is watching the footage on his laptop, where it shows Hajime transforming into Brave for the first time, and he is curious, if not fascinated if the distant grandson of Hajime Hinata has what it takes to defeat the next Monokuma, and he is eager to see what would happen next, expecting that something good would happen, as it turns out that he and the deputy-director of the Ministry of Health are in a partnership which Genmu Corporation is secretly involved in the creation of the Game Driver and the Gashats, and now he would see how Hinata can fare against a new threat.

By then the scene shows that Idabashi saw the footage where Ex-Aid and Brave are bickering, in which he became a bit worried though Oma assured to him that things are under control and reasoned that conflict sometimes happen though he is sure that Ex-Aid and Brave can put aside their differences and work together, in which it shows that after a few minutes it was Brave who defeated the threat and the victim was saved.

"There you have it...Hajime Hinata has performed a good job...and the victim is saved..."

"I see..."

"You need not worry...everything is under control."

"Yes...but the Monokuma is still..."

"The two doctors will take care of that."

"Yes, of course."

"So relax and enjoy the show."

"Yes, I suppose."

The deputy-director of Ministry of Health sighed in relief, and Oma said that in the end, things will go smoothly, and he took a bottle of Fanta and opened it, then he offered his visitor a bottle of Fanta, which the visitor kindly declined,

"Here...have one."

"Ah, no thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Its okay, Oma-kun...I am not thirsty."

"Very well."

"..."

As Oma took a sip from the bottle of Fanta, Oma's secretary began to shriek, telling him that Brave and Ex-Aid are being attacked by another Kamen Rider, which surprised Oma and spits and choke on his drink, and the resulting action caused the deputy-director of the Ministry of Health to be doused by the drink that Oma unintentionally spits on his face, causing Oma's secretary to shriek again, seeing that Oma foolishly did the same habit and feared that this would lead to more trouble and berated Oma for that.

"EEEEEKKKK!"

"KOFF-KOFF!"

"President Oma!"

"What?"

"You idiot!"

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!"

"You really are an idiot!"

"Stop that, will you?"

Oma's secretary whacked her boss on the head several times with her folder while apologizing to the deputy-director of the Ministry of Health for what happened though Idabashi assured that it is nothing, and yet he appeared to show concern upon seeing the live footage of the third entrant making the scene and the intruder began to cause trouble, and there the three persons watched intently at the live footage of the laptop where the intruder is about to face Ex-Aid and Brave.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 13:_** ** _Risō no Shōtotsu_** ** _  
_**

The scene shifts back at the park where it shows that Yukizome and Sato are about to escape with Koizumi in tow, but someone blocked their way, and it appeared to be an armored person, who appeared to be an identical version of Ex-Aid in Level 1, except that its BANGS is colored black, and he slapped Sato aside and grabbed the unconscious Koizumi, and then punched Yukizome on her gut before walking away. Both Ex-Aid and Brave became incensed at the scene and attempted to go after the intruder but the Cardiac Monokuma clothesline them from behind, knocking them down, and there the intruder gave Koizumi to the Monokuma, and the Monokuma fled with Koizumi, as the intruder stood in front of Ex-Aid and Brave, and both noticed that the intruder is also wearing the same Game Driver and a black-colored Gashat, and both the armored doctors are baffled at who the intruder is and how he got hold of the two devices.

"Eh?"

"Another Rider in Level 1?"

"Why...did it resembled me?"

"Intern...do you know that Rider?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. View him as an enemy."

Brave sees the intruder as the enemy and went after him, engaging in a fight and the intruder surprisingly blocked the attacks and did a straight punch which sends Brave careening back, and Ex-Aid summons the Gashacon Breaker and attempts to fight the intruder, but the intruder effortlessly dodges the attacks and did several palm strikes before executing a straight punch and the impact sends her straight into Brave and the two armored doctors were knocked down. Yukizome watched the scene in horror as she never thought that there is a Kamen Rider who seemed to be siding with the Monokuma.

"No way...who is that guy...?"

As Ex-Aid and Brave scrambled to stand up, the intruder flips the lever of the Game Driver to initiate his transformation, in which Ex-Aid and Brave were surprised to see it.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY ACTIOOOOON X!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored intruder jumps up in the air, then does a flying kick before his armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that the armored intruder emerges, now in a sleeker armor and is identical to Ex-Aid, except that he is colored black and purple, and the intruder now resembled Brave's natural height, and also has the same chest armor which is silver that also has a controller pad. This is the intruder's Level 2 form, and like Ex-Aid, the intruder's Level 2 form also feature is that the armored intruder also sports a BANGS, except that the is colored black.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Yukizome stared wide-eyed in horror and shock, as she was never told that there was someone who gas the same base form as Ex-Aid, and she took out her cellphone and called Poppy, telling her that someone interfered, and dubbed the intruder as the BLACK EX-AID, which Poppy was taken by surprise upon being told, as she too has no information about this Black Ex-Aid, and she glanced at the monitor, where it shows Ex-Aid and Brave still in their Level 1 forms and saw the so-called Black Ex-Aid, who is now in Level 2 form, and is exactly an identical version of Ex-Aid and Jin is also at loss at the turn of events, as it never crossed his mind that there is someone who would try and foil their attempts to save the victims.

"No way...!"

"Poppy...do you know that intruder?"

"No...I never seen him before."

"Are you sure?"

"That's the truth, Director Kirigiri!"

"Then how did that guy got hold of those devices?"

"Don't know!"

"Hinata-kun..."

Ex-Aid was taken by surprise upon seeing that she has a counterpart, but Brave had no time to be impressed and charges ahead, intending to defeat the intruder and find out who is behind this and unmask the attacker, and upon swinging his sword, the Black Ex-Aid deflected it with his forearm, and the impact took place, where Brave's sword was shattered in half, and there the attacker did a straight punch and the blow sends Brave careening against a wall. As Brave gets up, Black Ex-Aid went towards him and delivered a barrage of punches before throwing him aside.

Ex-Aid went towards the attacker and managed to hit him with the Gashacon Breaker, dealing him a few blows, but the attacker placed his palm on his targets' chest and fired a powerful laser that struck Ex-Aid, sending her crashing against Brave, and as the two are down, the attacker fired another blast, hitting the two which the impact throws them back further, and as the smoke cleared, the black-armored intruder was gone.

Both Ex-Aid and Brave deactivated their Game Drivers and reverted to normal, and while Chiaki was baffled at the turn of events, Hinata however was incensed at the interference and annoyed that his OPERATION was interrupted, something Chiaki wad not pleased to hear it from Hinata himself.

"Damn it! This is far worst than boring!"

"?"

"My first OPERATION interrupted."

"Hey..."

"I will not let that hold me back."

"Hinata-kun..."

"This I swear."

"..."

Chiaki then went to Yukizome and helps her up, though Yukizome insisted that she will be okay, but told her to go help Sato, which she nodded and went to the other teen, where she noticed that the left side of Sato was busted open, and told Yukizome about it, and the two females then applied first aid but they noticed that Hinata has boarded the car and left. Chiaki is not pleased with this and yet she focused on helping Sato, and soon an ambulance arrived, which Yukizome got a call from Jin and told her to let the paramedics deal with Sato and instructed that she and Chiaki return to CR. Yukizome nodded and told Chiaki that they are heading back to the CR, which Chiaki was reluctant as she wants to go and find Koizumi, but Yukizome told Chiaki that they will soon find her.

After that, the two females left as the paramedics loaded Sato inside the ambulance and left the scene, where Suichi Saihara emerges from the bushes, as it turns out that he was there before Koizumi was possessed by the nanobytes, and then witnessing the battle. Saihara slowly deduces that Hope's Peak University Hospital is somewhat involved, and deduces that the hospital may be in cahoots with the Ministry of Health, having witnessed that some of its officials and its workers have covered up the incident at the arcade and whitewashed the evidence as to make it appeared that nothing happened. Moreover, he also suspected that Genmu Corporation is also involved, having seen the Game Drivers and the two Gashats, as he is also familiar with the two games: Mighty Action X and the Taddle Quest. And right now he is making plans on making his next move before leaving.

" _Looks like my investigation is getting deeper..._ "

By then another person also came out of hiding, and it turns out to be Nagisa Shingetsu, and he too witnessed the battle and though he is curious about the Black Ex-Aid, he is somewhat unconcerned, as he has no qualms about what will happen next, except that he vowed that he will win this battle to the very end.

" _Hmph. Looks like the competition is heating up._ "

-x-

Back at the CR Unit, Yukizome and Jin are discussing about the events that happened earlier, and there Hinata confronted Poppy and asks her directly if she happened to have any knowledge about the mysterious attacker, in which she said that she does not know about it, but said she will ask Genmu Corproation about it, though Hinata sighed and told her and the rest to let him know if there are any new developments as he is about to take his leave.

However, Chiaki is not pleased at seeing Hinata acting so casual about this and asks him if he is not going to look for Koizumi or even check Sato's situation, in which he said that all he care about right now is to find the Monokuma so he can COMPLETE his operation, and this caused her to get incensed, and grabbed Hinata by his necktie and berated him for being so cold, yet he rebutted by telling her that as a doctor it is his duty to eradicate the infection, and told her not to let personal feelings impede her work, as well as telling her that if she could not do that then she is not fit to be a doctor and a Kamen Rider.

"What...what did you say...?"

"You heard me, intern."

"..."

"You may know how to play games but you do not know the basics of being a doctor. You're just a naive rookie."

"You..."

"To be a doctor you have to be firm and be prepared. Think about eliminating the infection and nothing else. Either you do that or leave CR. Now hands off...you're boring."

"..."

"Hmph."

Chiaki stared in surprise as Hinata broke out from her hold and left the room, leaving Yukizome and Jin quite surprised, yet the director went to Poppy to discuss some matters while Yukizome tries to help Chiaki cool down, and told her not to get riled up over something and instead tries to help her cheer up, which a nurse came and told the two that Sato is out of danger and that she can be discharged within a few hours.

Chiaki heard this and asks the nurse how Sato is doing and if her injury is not life-threatening, and the nurse said that Sato is okay, and said that right now she is at the recovery room and advised her not to work her up, yet Chiaki thanked the nurse for the temporary good news and is about to leave yet the nurse tries to dissuade her yet Chiaki said it will be okay as she wanted to ask her something from Sato much to the nurse's chagrin.

"But Nanami-chan...!"

"Don't worry!"

"The patient is in no..."

"It'll be fine...I just want to ask her something!"

"At least let her rest..."

"I won't stress her out!"

"Wait a minute...!"

"Got to go! See you later!"

Chiaki did not listen as she ran out from the CR Unit, heading to the recovery room with the nurse and Yukizome giving chase, and the nurse asks what Chiaki's position is, and after being told, the nurse asks Yukizome why is she an intern when she acts quite reckless, though Yukizome said that although Chiaki acts like this sometimes, the intern is somewhat reliable and can be trusted, assurig the nurse that Chiaki will be careful in dealing with Sato, which the nurse casts doubt about this fearing that Sato's condition might worsen if Chiaki tries to push her too hard.

"I'm worried...that girl might..."

"Don't worry...Nanami-chan will take care of things."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know it."

"Seriously, Yukizome-san?"

"Uh-huh. Trust Nanami-chan."

"Still..."

"No need to worry about it."

As Yukizome and the nurse left the CR Unit, they did not notice that Saihara is near the door, having saw Chiaki leaving as well, and by then Jin left the room too, and Saihara is now suspecting that something is amiss here. First the Monokuma incident was being covered up, then he saw the video game cartridges being used, and recognized them as the ones being made by Genmu Corporation, and then a secret room built at the basement of Hope's Peak University Hospital, and just now Jin Kirigiri came out from the room.

He is now sure that the Ministry of Health, Genmu Corporation and Hope's Peak University Hospital are in cahoots and he adjusted his cap as he intend to conduct a deeper investigation on the matter as he wants to know what the Monokuma is about and why doctors are using the Gashats in defeating the Monokuma as well as how the victims are connected in to this.

" _Looks like my investigation is getting deeper than I expected..._ "

-x-

At Genmu Corporation, the scene shows that Idabashi has left after he and Oma witnessed the interference of the mysterious Rider and Oma assured that he will investigate the matter, and right now his secretary approached Oma and suggested that the thief who stole the items must be the one who is using them to interfere against Ex-Aid and Brave, which Oma agreed, saying that the stolen items must be retrieved before the thief may cause more harm to everyone.

"But, president...how is the thief able to use those items?"

"That I don't know...but I am sure that the two teen doctors can handle the thief."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Also..."

"What?"

"The other doctor...the who quit several months ago...what if he is...?"

"I doubt it is HIM...his fighting style is different...and if he do decided to come back...if he chooses to...he would have to CONVINCE me first before I give in to his demands...if he ever decided to reclaim it..."

By then one of the workers contacted Oma via the laptop and informed him that the next game is ready for mass-production, in which Oma nodded as the scene zoomed towards the factory room where a Gashat has just been completed, and the scene zoomed closer where the Gashat is physically shown, which is colored yellow and a sticker tag has just been placed, revealing the name of that Gashat as the **_BAKUSOU BIKE_**.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Hinata and Ex-Aid are having problems getting along after the patient was taken away...

A new Gashat is on the way...but who will inherit it...?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ex-aid and Brave commences their search for Koizumi. Will they be able to find her in time?

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	14. A Quest Of Ethics

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we follow up on where the last chapter left, as the mysterious intruder just gave Ex-Aid and Brave some trouble before escaping...

Now they will have to find a way to rescue the patient before succumbing to the game disease and spawn the Monokuma...

With all said and done...read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts inside the CR Unit where Poppy Pippopapo is currently doing her usual chores such as collecting information and to locate Mahiru Koizumi, as she is still in the hands of the Monokuma, yet she is unable to find any info about the mysterious back-colored Kamen Rider, but then she accidentally saw an online advertisement which shows about a cosplay convention and this somewhat distracted her and she decided to go there to attend the convention.

"Yipee! Cosplay! Poppy will go there!"

Poppy changed to her civilian guise and ran off, not realizing that Suichi Saihara was at the door and she zoomed pass by him, and left, and before the door would close, Saihara went in, and began to survey the place, and this further piqued his curiosity and made him more determined to know more about the CR Unit as well as its connection with the Monokuma attacks and why both this hospital, the Ministry of Health and Genmu Corporation are going to such lengths just to cover up such incidents from the public even though the first incident resulted in multiple deaths and eyewitness accounts.

" _I hope I would get some valuable information...this insanity had to stop...!_ "

Saihara then looked around to see if he could find any useful information, and see if there is any connection, as well as to find anything useful that he could use in case he ever gets into a confrontation with a Monokuma, so he would know what to do in case of a situation like that.

" _There has to be something...!_ "

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 14:_** ** _Rinri no tankyū_** ** _  
_**

The scene shifts at the recovery room where Sato got up after regaining consciousness, and started to panic upon recalling what happened and is about to get off the bed when Chiaki came and tries to calm her down, but Sato would not to, as she said that her friend Koizumi is in danger, and Chiaki assured to her that Koizumi will be found and promised that she will rescue her, which did not calm Sato to a degree, and she went to an emotional outburst and Chiaki tries to calm her down.

"Please calm down..."

"I can't!"

"But..."

"I got to find Mahiru-chan!"

"We will, but you must..."

"Let me go!"

"We will find her...I promise...just calm down, okay?"

"..."

Chiaki gently held her hand and calmly asks her to calm down while promising her that Koizumi would be found, and offered to take her to a walk as she requests Sato to tell her about Koizumi, feeling that this would calm Sato while hoping that she might find a clue on where the patient is taken to so she would be able to save her. As the two are about to talk, Hinata passed by and scolded Chiaki for acting so foolish, reminding her not to get personally involved and should instead focus on the OPERATION at hand, which she glared at him and verbally retaliated by saying that a doctor with no regards to a patient's well-being is not a doctor, which caused Hinata to stare back at her.

"What did you say, intern?"

"You heard me!"

"You really are foolish."

"Coming from someone who has no regards to a patient's well being!"

"Don't act like you're a professional..."

"I may be an intern...but I do know how to handle a patient...and how to keep them from breaking down! The way you work is just the opposite!"

"What was that...?"

"Am I wrong?"

Hinata was, for a while, stunned by Chiaki's words as she and Sato leave the recovery room, and after a minute he regained his composure and sighed, saying he himself is almost boring for getting suckered by her words, but then Izuru Kamukura approached his distant grandson and told him he overheard the conversation and urged him not to let someone like Chiaki upstage him, but Hinata rebuked him much to Izuru's surprise.

"Shut up."

"What was that, Hajime-kun?"

"I can handle this."

"Then do not let an intern talk you down. You are my heir...the one who will become the greatest surgeon...the onewho will inherit this hospital once you..."

"Shut your mouth."

"What...?"

"I know what to do...and I will achieve it...on my own. Now shut up and stop pestering me."

"..."

Hinata made it clear that he will become a surgeon of great reputation and will succeed on his own and told his distant grandfather to mind his own business as he left the recovery room to gather his wits, and though Izuru was taken aback at how Hinata seemingly showed disrespect towards him, the head of Hope's Peak University Hospital was willing to overlook this as this is what he wanted to see from Hinata - cold, determined, full of confidence and someone with astraight ambition.

After that, Izuru left and he is heading back to his office to so that hr can get back to work.

-x-

The scene shifts somewhere within Tokyo, where you can see Nagisa Shingetsu standing at an abandoned quarry, where he is facing a group of large human-sized canisters where each of them are holding several small cans that has a portrait of the Shingetsu patriarch, and then the scene shifts back at Nagisa, as you can see him wielding a magnum pistol and he prepares to take aim and began shooting at the portraits with precise speed, mimicking the characters from the arcade game Time Crisis.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

It turns out that the pistol Nagisa is using was actually an air gun and the ammo used were metallic pellets, about the size of a marble, and Nagisa managed to shoot down the targets, but the small cans remained standing and only the pictures of his father were seen boring holes, and Nagisa appeared to be not content with this and this time brought out a small rifle and loaded it with the same metallic pellets, and fired again, this time shooting down the cans and the impact sent the cans falling down the ground.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

BANG!

Nagisa lowered the rifle as he took a break, and though he is successful with his target practice, the look on his face shows that he is still not happy, as the memories of his abuse from his parents haunted him and Nagisa vowed to make his father pay for abusing him recently, but then his musing was interrupted when a group of delinquents came, as they chanced upon the scene and recognizing Nagisa, and began taunting him for being a DROPOUT as well as taunting him for being a medical student holding guns and reminded him of the incident that led to his expulsion from a prestigious academy.

"Hey...guys, check it out!"

"The quack doctor!"

"Yeah...the drop-out doctor who does nothing except playing video games!"

"What a disgrace!"

"Even his daddy is disowning him!"

"Almost feel sorry for you, brat!"

"Maybe you should take a medical degree...in circumcision!"

"Hah! That's a good one!"

Nagisa just glared at the delinquents as he was again reminded of the childhood abuse he got years ago yet he is willing to ignore them and is about to leave when the delinquents decided to abduct him and hold Nagisa for ransom so that Mr. Shingetsu would pay the ransom, which the gang leader liked the idea, but Nagisa taunted him by saying that Mr. Shingetsu has no intention of doing that, and even threatened by saying that the delinquent group would make a good example of a target practice, which the gang leader felt insulted by Nagisa's words.

"Eh? What was that?"

"You make a good target practice."

"Why you...!"

"Had you not come here you would not get insulted...but then again..."

"Huh?"

"Your timing is perfect...I could use a live practice..."

"Are you provoking me?"

"Got a problem, you tick?"

Insulted and angered, the gang leader told his delinquent members that they should beat Nagisa up before taking him, which the rest agreed, and brought out lead pipes and are ready to assault the youngster, but Nagisa stared at the delinquents with disdain and arrogance and brought out a submachine gun, which the delinquents laughed seeing that it resembled a toy gun and are sure that it only contain plastic pellets, and the delinquent leader taunted Nagisa if he plans on fighting back using a toy gun.

"That's your weapon?"

"..."

"You sure are stupid!"

"..."

"You really think you can beat us with a toy gun?"

"Yeah...and I can pump a hole on your ass, you asshole."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me, asshole."

The delinquent leader felt insulted at being taunted and ordered his posse to attack, and one of them went forward and is about to swing the pipe, and Nagisa began to open fire, and the ammo unleashed were metallic pellets, its contents were made from hard metal, and although the size of marbles, the firing projection was strong and its speed was quite fast. The first two pellets fired struck the delinquent on the eyes and penetrated his skull, which wedged inside, and the delinquent fell to the ground...dead.

The others were taken by surprise, but the leader wasn't daunted and told his other posse to go get him, which a member volunteered, and he was a muscle-type goon who threw a huge can and disrupted Nagisa's poise, allowing the goon to get closer and disarm the teen, and as he grabbed Nagisa, he laughed at the target's helplessness, but Nagisa arrogantly scoffed as he took out a magnum pistol and jabbed it on the goon's mouth and opened fire, and the marble-sized pellet exited through the back of the goon's head and he fell to the ground dead.

The remaining delinquents started to get terrified at seeing how dangerous Nagisa is and are now begging for mercy, but he told them that it is their fault for provoking him, and said that he is willing to fight fair and told them to pick their weapons and face him on a fair combat, but the delinquent leader decided to kill him seeing that Nagisa is dangerous and brought out a real gun and threw his bag at his posse and said that it also has guns and ordered them to shoot Nagisa down, which the posse appeared hesitant in shooting down a youngster.

"Don't get spooked! Use the guns! They're loaded with real ammo!"

"But boss..."

"Real guns against a kid...?"

"Doesn't feel right..."

"What are you? Chickens? Its better than letting that brat shoot us down!"

"He's right..."

"Yeah..."

"Good...now you boys go shoot that brat down!"

At their leader's urging, the posse took put the guns from the bag and armed themselves as the delinquent leader began engaging a gunfight with Nagisa, who seek cover behind an abandoned construction vehicle, and then emerged holding a gattling gun and fired several marble-sized pellets and hit the posse leader on the head, killing him, then aimed at the rest of the posse, not giving them time to retaliate, and the delinquent group lay on the ground dead.

After that, Nagisa began to collect the discarded pictures of his dad and burned them down before leaving, not minding in leaving the corpses behind, as he is sure that no one would come here since the place is abandoned, and he felt momentarily satisfied in feeding off his stress after having a target practice with the pictures of his estranged dad and the group if delinquents.

-x-

The scene shifts at the Shingetsu house where Nagisa's parents reside, and there you can see Mr. Shingetsu arriving home after work at Hope's Peak University Hospital, where he appeared to be quite stressed yet relieved that he is able to keep his job there thanks in part to Izuru Kamakura, and though his treatment towards Nagisa was known to a few, which is hus rather strict upbringing on Nagisa, his influence did not seemingly wane, as he still has contacts and with Izuru using his position and influence, Mr. Shingetsu was still able to keep his job.

Sitting on a couch inside the living room, he sighed in annoyance because some of his co-workers gave him the cold shoulders for mistreating his son and others berated him for physically reprimanding Nagisa at certain places, such as the arcade where the first Monokuma incident took place, in which a person coincidentally uploaded a video on how he abused Nagisa for playing an arcade game and for dragging him out, yet Mr. Shingetsu ignored them, while at the same time he constantly told Izuru that he has not seen or spoken to Nagisa for several weeks.

By then his wife came and affectionately cuddled him which he accepted and she asks him how his day is, and there he reluctantly told her what went on earlier, and told her that all of this is Nagisa's fault, saying that if their son had only been so obedient then everything would be fine, and voiced his disappointment that Nagisa is a total failure, but then he noticed that his wife is just smiling and he asks her why is she acting like that.

"Honey...why are you smiling like that?"

"Because dear..."

"Huh?"

"I have good news for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And I promise that you'll like it."

"Seriously?"

"Yes...here..."

Mrs. Shingetsu brought out a pregnancy test kit and showed to him the results, and revealed that she is four months pregnant, and told him that they have no need for Nagisa as the couple can now use their new child as a new experimental guinea pig and he can re-commence the experiment that he used on Nagisa and once he gets the results he desired then he can use their new child to help uphold the family name and this will also benefit Mr. Shingetsu as he can get promoted in the future.

"Then...we are going to have a new child...?

"Yes, dear...and your experiment will be revived..."

"Ah...I am so happy...!"

"I am glad that you are."

"You, my dear...are the best."

"I know, right?

"I am fortunate to have you as my wife. Let us HOPE that our new child will be as obedient..."

"Yes, dear...and not as rebellious as Nagisa..."

Mr. Shingetsu smiled diabolically as thus gave him HOPE, and he embraced his wife as the foolish couple began waltzing together as they will wait for five more months before their second child is born, and now they have no need for Nagisa as they both deem him a failure and a GARBAGE, as they will instead use their upcoming new child to carry on the experiment so that Mr. Shingetsu's plans would push through and achieve his diabolical schemes, and you can see that Mrs. Shingetsu is as twisted as her husband.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Hinata and Chiaki are having problems getting along after the patient was taken away...

Nagisa appears and he is grooming himself for preparation...as he took down a gang of delinquents for provoking him...and it shows that his parents are so diabolically twisted that a confrontation between Nagisa and his parents would no doubt take place in later chapters...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Ex-aid and Brave commences their search for Koizumi. Will they be able to find her in time?

And Brave finally makes his Level 2 debut...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	15. A Knight's Quest

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we follow up on where the last chapter left, as the Ex-Aid and Brave searches for the kidnapped victim...

And this is where the current arc concludes as Hinata makes his COMPLETE debut...

With all said and done...read on and enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts to the CR Unit where Suichi Saihara is looking around, and soon finds certain documents which detailed about the Monokuma incidents, as well as about the connection between CR, Hope's Peak University Hospital, and Genmu Corporation. Saihara then went to the computer and carefully scanned the details about the connection, and slowly learned a few things about what he saw earlier about the incident at the launch game event, and as he toggled the keyboard, he soon learn about the two medical students who are currently involved:

\- Hajime Hinata

\- Chiaki Nanami

Saihara looked around to see if he could get more additional info, and he accidentally pressed the ENTER button, and the monitor revealed that another student is also invovled, and Saihara looked at it where he saw the name, profile and picture of the third student, which made him grew more and more suspicious:

\- Nagisa Shingetsu

Saihara then began to toggle the buttons and he would soon made some print out on the info, but then he sensed that someone is coming and he turned off the computer and hid somewhere, and soon the door slides open where Hinata came in and he is quite annoyed that no one is around, and noticing that Poppy is not here, he toggled the computer and attempted to contact her. Hinata finally connected to her but he is quite annoyed to find out that she is attending a cosplay convention and told her how will the CR be able to track down the Monokuma, and Poppy gave her reply.

"Here...Poppy is giving the means to track and locate the Monokuma!"

"That's...!"

"Yup-yup! Now you can find the patient...where the Monokuma virus us nearby!"

"So then...I can find her in no time..."

"Sure do!"

"How did you...?"

"Poppy has her ways!"

"Tell me!"

Poppy told Hinata that she was able to hack on Koizumi's cellphone number and discovered that she is using an I-Phone that has a GPS, and she suggested to Hinata to use the computers to trace the signal and from there he will be able to track down the Monokuma, and then she told Hinata that the rest is up to him as she is busy attending the convention, and Hinata tries to get Poppy to return though she seemed to have no intention to come back for now saying that this is her first time attending one and she can't afford to miss this event.

"So sorry...but Poppy needs to attend...!"

"And you rather send time attending a boring cosplay convention instead of finding the Monokuma virus?"

"Well...you have the mea s now to find it and the patient..."

"Look here...!"

"Sorry...Poppy has to go!"

"Wait!"

"Bye-bye!"

"I said wait!"

Poppy cuts off the line and Hinata sighed in annoyance, but nevertheless he did as instructed and traced the GPS signal on Koizumi's smartphone and soon found her location, and he decided to conduct the OPERATION personally as he is sure that Chiaki would only get in the way, and left the CR Unit in a hurry, and a minute later, Saihara emerged from the hiding place, and decided to follow Hinata as well believing that the next Monokuma attack would be there.

But as soon as Saihara left, another person emerged from the hiding place, where it showed that the unseen person have followed Saihara and also looked around to gather info about the Monokuma incidents and the Kamen Riders involved, and decided to leave as well. The unseen person is not identified, yet you can see the person's clothing, which consisted of a high school uniform, which consists of a long-sleeved white shirt completed with a light purple vest adorned with an insignia and a brownish-red tie. The unseen person wears a purple skirt adorned with a black music staves and notes pattern, purple stockings reaching below her knees and beige shoes. The unseen person also seems to carry around a white backpack.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 15:_** ** _Kishi no Kuesuto_** ** _  
_**

After spending five minutes looking at the files of the computer, the unseen person copied it on a USB flashdisk and is set to leave the CR Unit, but then hid behind a corner when Jin Kirigiri came to do something, but then the monitor lit up as the image showed that Kokichi Oma on the monitor screen and began talking to Jin and the two men began discussing about the turn of events, in which Jin asks about the mysterious black-armored Rider that abducted Mahiru Koizumi and why the intruder resembled Ex-Aid.

"...I see...so that means..."

"You know something, President Oma...?"

"Not directly, Jin...but as I told you previously...someone broke into the corporate building, and stole the Gashat and the Game Driver...and now it appeared that the thief is using it for malevolent purposes..."

"Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How could this happen?"

"I...don't know how the thief knew about the devices..."

"Maybe there is a mole in your office..."

Oma said that he himself is surprised yet he said that the attacker may be the intruder who broke in to Genmu Corporation several weeks ago and may be the one who stole the Gashat and Game Driver, thus the intruder is probably the one who did this and told Jon that he is currently working on the new Gashat which he said would be ready by next week. Jin nodded and said that right now both Hinata and Nanami are currently searching for Koizumi and said the two teens are exerting efforts to locate her and the Monokuma.

Oma nodded and told Jin to keep in touch before signing off, and as Jin is in deep thought, the unseen person hiding within the CR Unit took the opportunity to sneak out and succeeded, and soon left Hope's Peak University Hospital, and with the knowledge, the unseen person is planning on making the next move to figure out what to do next.

-x-

Somewhere within Tokyo, the scene shows that Chiaki and Sato are talking, and there Chiaki learned why Sato was very worried about Koizumi, in which it was revealed that Koizumi has a congenital heart ailment and is due for an operation within the week while at the same time learning that both Koizumi and Sato are set to enroll at a photography school as both were aspiring to become photographers, and Sato begged Chiaki to help find her

"Please...help me find Mahiru...!"

"I will."

"Please...she's my best friend...I can't...!"

"Rest assured...I will find your friend. She will be saved."

"..."

"Trust me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Chiaki assured to Sato that she will do all she could to find and save Koizumi, and there an idea came inside her head and asks if Koizumi has a smartphone which Sato nodded, and when she asks ehat good would that do, Chiaki said asks if Koizumi's phone has a GPS, which Sato nodded, and there Chiaki smirked as she asks for Koizumi's number, and after getting it, she began to toggle with her phone and Sato looks on.

After a minute, Chiaki told Sato that they can now locate where Koizumi is which Sato blinked her eyes in surprise and confusion.

"Its okay now. We can find your friend!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How...?"

"We have a way to track her down now!"

"You can?"

"That's right!"

"But...how would you be able to find her?"

Chiaki revealed that because of Koizumi's smartphone, it has a GPS function and with it she can locate where Koizumi is, and this gave Sato some hope and urges Chiaki to go look for Koizumi, which she nodded, and as Chiaki is about to leave, Sato stood up and insisted on coming along which Chiaki tries to dissuade her but Sato is persistent and said that she is coming along no matter what, which Chiaki tries to point out that it would be dangerous for Sato to tag along.

"Look, Sato-san..."

"No...I'm coming along!"

"But its too dangerous..."

"I don't care! I want to save my friend!"

"Please leave it to me..."

"Please, Doctor Nanami...take me with you...!"

"Sato..."

"Please!"

Sato insisted that she come along, and Chiaki sighed seeing that Sato would not budge and she reluctantly allowed her to come along, and the two girls began to check the smartphone and locked on the signal where the GPS showed where Koizumi's signal is located, and the two girls went ahead to find Koizumi and rescue her while at the same defeat the Monokuma before it kills the victim.

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts to an abandoned church where Chiaki glanced at her smartphone where the GPS led her and Sato here, and Sato is very worried about the turn of events as she wanted to go in and find Koizumi but Chiaki urged her to calm down and reminded her that panicking would only worsen the situation though Sato reiterated that she does not care as she only worry about Koizumi's safety and freedom.

"Look, Sato-san..."

"I can't wait...I'm going inside!"

"But its too dangerous..."

"I don't care! I want to save my friend!"

"Please leave it to me..."

"Please, Doctor Nanami...I want to see Koizumi...!"

"Sato..."

"Please!"

In the heat of the moment Sato rushes inside the abandoned church which Chiaki followed, and once inside, they saw the Cardiac Monokuma standing there while you can see Koizumi laid on the altar, where several nanobytes emerged from her ears and mouth, covering her whole body you can see Koizumi clutching her chest, giving the impression that she is showing signs of having a cardiac arrest, and Sato screamed in horror, while Chiaki took out the Game Driver and fastens it on her waist but before she could bring out her gashat, several nanobytes appeared and merged together, forming several bodies that resembled human-sized teddy bears and grabbed Sato and brought her to the Cardiac Monokuma, and there the Monokuma strangles Sato and threatened to kill her if Chiaki tries to resist.

"Do not move..."

"You...!"

"Do not resist...or I kill them both!"

"Blast you!"

"Do as I say!"

"..."

"Now...kill her!"

"!"

Chiaki finds herself in a bind as both Sato and Koizumi are taken hostage, and the teddy bear unit began to beat up Chiaki, resulting in her getting bruised, battered, and bloodied, and Chiaki managed to hold on as she seeks a way to get closer and attempts to transform, but the Cardiac Monokuma strangled Sato even more, putting Chiaki in her place, and Chiaki is beginning to run out of options as Koizumi is on the verge of death, and the Monokuma taunted Chiaki that he will win this battle.

However, the door suddenly opened as Hajime Hinata came in, followed by Mikan Tsumiki and he looked like he does not show a single concern and sighed at the sight he is seeing, and berated Chiaki for letting herself get mauled and allowing the Monokuma to get the upper hand, and told her that she will eventually lose if she keeps putting personal feelings in her work, which Chiaki rebutted at the comments that Hinata said, dismayed at the attitude that Hinata showed in this situation.

"...and that is why you are just a liability, intern."

"What about you? Do you even care about the patients' well-being?"

"Irrelevant."

"What?"

"That's why people like you are BORING."

"!"

"As long as you concentrate on the operation, you will succeed without getting compromised..."

"Hinata!"

Hinata scoffed at her words as he called Tsumiki to prepare the SURGICAL TOOLS that will be used for the OPERATION, but the Cardiac Monokuma reminded Hinata that he will kill the two hostages if he tries to resist him, which Hinata rebuked the enemy saying that he does not care about it as long as the operation is a SUCCESS, surprising the Monokuma and asks him if he is serious about this and asks if he really mean it that he is willing to abandon the hostages, though Hinata just brush it aside.

"Hey...are you serious?"

"Hmph."

"Don't tempt me! I will kill them if you make a move!"

"How BORING."

"Eh?"

"The operation will proceed."

"Fine, then...you're gonna regret it!"

"Ridiculous."

Hinata stared coldly at the Monokuma as he called Tsumiki and told her that the operation will commence and she opened the briefcase and gets ready to assist Hinata.

"Tsumiki-san."

"Y-yes...?"

"Prepare the surgical equipment."

"H-here they are...!"

"Game Driver."

"Here!"

"Gashat."

"Here!"

After Tsumiki placed the Game Driver around Hinata's waist and gives him the Gashat, he told her to get back, and presses a the button which the Gadhat is ready to be used.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST_**..."

Chiaki stared wide-eyed seeing that Hinata is serious about this and shouted at him not to act reckless, but Tsumiki told Chiaki that Hinata knows what he is doing and urges her to let him handle the situation much to Chiaki's worry and the two girls watched as Hinata twirls the gashat around his fingers once before inserting it on the left side of the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knight. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

In the ensuing transformation sequence, several chests appeared and scattered all over the area, and Chiaki could only stare in worry as Brave is quite far from the Monokuma's reach, and she is worried that he might not get there in time. The scene shifts to Hinata as he is shown to have assumed the Level 1 form, where Hinata is now **Kamen Rider Brave** , and he grabbed one of the metallic teddy bears and threw it towards the Monokuma, hitting him and his hold towards Sato was released, and there Sato went towards the unconscious Koizumi, and attempts to remove the nanobytes that are covering the victim, with little success.

Brave then puched and kicked some of the small fries before walking towards the Cardiac Monokuma, and there he proclaims that he will assume Level 2, and the Monokuma responded in disbelief that Hinata is willing to sacrifice the hostages, and said that he will not wait and said that killing Koizumi outright will not change anything other than re-absorb the nanobytes, and there Brave said that despite this, the operation will proceed, much to the Monokuma's surprise.

"You...you can't be serious?"

"Hmph."

"You really are crazy! Are you asking for a death wish?"

"How BORING."

"Eh?

After spending five minutes looking at the files of the computer, the unseen person copied it on a USB flashdisk and is set to leave the CR Unit, but then hid behind a corner when Jin Kirigiri came to do something, but then the monitor lit up as the image showed that Kokichi Oma on the monitor screen and began talking to Jin and the two men began discussing about the turn of events, in which Jin asks about the mysterious black-armored Rider that abducted Mahiru Koizumi and why the intruder resembled Ex-Aid.

"...I see...so that means..."

"You know something, President Oma...?"

"Not directly, Jin...but as I told you previously...someone broke into the corporate building, and stole the Gashat and the Game Driver...and now it appeared that the thief is using it for malevolent purposes..."

"Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so."

"How could this happen?"

"I...don't know how the thief knew about the devices..."

"Maybe there is a mole in your office..."

Oma said that he himself is surprised yet he said that the attacker may be the intruder who broke in to Genmu Corporation several weeks ago and may be the one who stole the Gashat and Game Driver, thus the intruder is probably the one who did this and told Jon that he is currently working on the new Gashat which he said would be ready by next week. Jin nodded and said that right now both Hinata and Nanami are currently searching for Koizumi and said the two teens are exerting efforts to locate her and the Monokuma.

Oma nodded and told Jin to keep in touch before signing off, and as Jin is in deep thought, the unseen person hiding within the CR Unit took the opportunity to sneak out and succeeded, and soon left Hope's Peak University Hospital, and with the knowledge, the unseen person is planning on making the next move to figure out what to do next.

-x-

Somewhere within Tokyo, the scene shows that Chiaki and Sato are talking, and there Chiaki learned why Sato was very worried about Koizumi, in which it was revealed that Koizumi has a congenital heart ailment and is due for an operation within the week while at the same time learning that both Koizumi and Sato are set to enroll at a photography school as both were aspiring to become photographers, and Sato begged Chiaki to help find her

"Please...help me find Mahiru...!"

"I will."

"Please...she's my best friend...I can't...!"

"Rest assured...I will find your friend. She will be saved."

"..."

"Trust me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Chiaki assured to Sato that she will do all she could to find and save Koizumi, and there an idea came inside her head and asks if Koizumi has a smartphone which Sato nodded, and when she asks ehat good would that do, Chiaki said asks if Koizumi's phone has a GPS, which Sato nodded, and there Chiaki smirked as she asks for Koizumi's number, and after getting it, she began to toggle with her phone and Sato looks on.

After a minute, Chiaki told Sato that they can now locate where Koizumi is which Sato blinked her eyes in surprise and confusion.

"Its okay now. We can find your friend!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How...?"

"We have a way to track her down now!"

"You can?"

"That's right!"

"But...how would you be able to find her?"

Chiaki revealed that because of Koizumi's smartphone, it has a GPS function and with it she can locate where Koizumi is, and this gave Sato some hope and urges Chiaki to go look for Koizumi, which she nodded, and as Chiaki is about to leave, Sato stood up and insisted on coming along which Chiaki tries to dissuade her but Sato is persistent and said that she is coming along no matter what, which Chiaki tries to point out that it would be dangerous for Sato to tag along.

"Look, Sato-san..."

"No...I'm coming along!"

"But its too dangerous..."

"I don't care! I want to save my friend!"

"Please leave it to me..."

"Please, Doctor Nanami...take me with you...!"

"Sato..."

"Please!"

Sato insisted that she come along, and Chiaki sighed seeing that Sato would not budge and she reluctantly allowed her to come along, and the two girls began to check the smartphone and locked on the signal where the GPS showed where Koizumi's signal is located, and the two girls went ahead to find Koizumi and rescue her while at the same defeat the Monokuma before it kills the victim.

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts to an abandoned church where Chiaki glanced at her smartphone where the GPS led her and Sato here, and Sato is very worried about the turn of events as she wanted to go in and find Koizumi but Chiaki urged her to calm down and reminded her that panicking would only worsen the situation though Sato reiterated that she does not care as she only worry about Koizumi's safety and freedom.

"Look, Sato-san..."

"I can't wait...I'm going inside!"

"But its too dangerous..."

"I don't care! I want to save my friend!"

"Please leave it to me..."

"Please, Doctor Nanami...Imwantnto see Koizumi...!"

"Sato..."

"Please!"

In the heat of the moment Sato rushes inside the abandoned church which Chiaki followed, and once inside, they saw the Cardiac Monokuma standing there while you can see Koizumi laid on the altar, where several nanobytes emerged from her ears and mouth, covering her whole body you can see Koizumi clutching her chest, giving the impression that she is showing signs of having a cardiac arrest, and Sato screamed in horror, while Chiaki took out the Game Driver and fastens it on her waist but before she could bring out her gashat, several nanobytes appeared and merged together, forming several bodies that resembled human-sized teddy bears and grabbed Sato and brought her to the Cardiac Monokuma, and there the Monokuma strangles Sato and threatened to kill her if Chiaki tries to resist.

"Do not move..."

"You...!"

"Do not resist...or I kill them both!"

"Blast you!"

"Do as I say!"

"..."

"Now...kill her!"

"!"

Chiaki finds herself in a bind as both Sato and Koizumi are taken hostage, and the teddy bear unit began to beat up Chiaki, resulting in her getting bruised, battered, and bloodied, and Chiaki managed to hold on as she seeks a way to get closer and attempts to transform, but the Cardiac Monokuma strangled Sato even more, putting Chiaki in her place, and Chiaki is beginning to run out of options as Koizumi is on the verge of death, and the Monokuma taunted Chiaki that he will win this battle.

However, the door suddenly opened as Hajime Hinata came in, followed by Mikan Tsumiki and he looked like he does not show a single concern and sighed at the sight he is seeing, and berated Chiaki for letting herself get mauled and allowing the Monokuma to get the upper hand, and told her that she will eventually lose if she keeps putting personal feelings in her work, which Chiaki rebutted at the comments that Hinata said, dismayed at the attitude that Hinata showed in this situation.

"...and that is why you are just a liability, intern."

"What about you? Do you even care about the patients' well-being?"

"Irrelevant."

"What?"

"That's why peolle like you are BORING."

"!"

"As long as you concentrate on the operation, you will succeed without getting compromised..."

"Hinata!"

Hinata scoffed at her words as he called Tsumiki to prepare the SURGICAL TOOLS that will be used for the OPERATION, but the Cardiac Monokuma reminded Hinata that he will kill the two hostages if he tries to resist him, which Hinata rebuked the enemy saying that he does not care about it as long as the operation is a SUCCESS, surprising the Monokuma and asks him if he is serious about this and asks if he really mean it that he is willing to abandon the hostages, though Hinata just brush it aside.

"Hey...are you serious?"

"Hmph."

"Don't tempt me! I will kill them if you make a move!"

"How BORING."

"Eh?"

"The operation will proceed."

"Fine, then...you're gonna regret it!"

"Ridiculous."

Hinata stared coldly at the Monokuma as he called Tsumiki and told her that the operation will commence and she opened the briefcase and gets ready to assist Hinata.

"Tsumiki-san."

"Y-yes...?"

"Prepare the surgical equipment."

"H-here they are...!"

"Game Driver."

"Here!"

"Gashat."

"Here!"

After Tsumiki placed the Game Driver around Hinata's waist and gives him the Gashat, he told her to get back, and presses a the button which the Gadhat is ready to be used.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST_**..."

Chiaki stared wide-eyed seeing that Hinata is serious about this and shouted at him not to act recklesd, but Tsumiki told Chiaki that Hinata knows what he is doing and urges her to let him handle the situation much to Chiaki's worry and the two girls watched as Hinata twirls the gashat around his fingers once before inserting it on the left side of the belt buckle.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knignt. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

In the ensuing transformation sequence, several chests appeared and scattered all over the area, and Chiaki could only stare in worry as Brave is quite far from the Monokuma's reach, and she is worried that he might not get there in time. The scene shifts to Hinata as he is shown to have assumed the Level 1 form, where Hinata is now Kamen Rider Brave, and he grabbed one of the metallic teddy bears and threw it towards the Monokuma, hitting him and his hold towards Sato was released, and there Sato went towards the unconscious Koizumi, and attempts to remove the nanobytes that are covering the victim, with little success.

Brave then pucnhed and kicked some of the small fries before walking towards the Cardiac Monokuma, and there he proclaims that he will assume Level 2, and the Monokuma responded in disbelief that Hinata is willing to sacrifice the hostages, and said that he will not wait and said that killing Koizumi outright will not change anything other than re-absorb the nanobytes, and there Brave said that despite this, the operation will proceed, much to the Monokuma's surprise.

"You...you can't be serious?"

"Hmph."

"You really are crazy! Are you asking for a death wish?"

"How BORING."

"Eh?"

"The operation will proceed. You cannot stop me."

"Fine, then...you're gonna regret it!"

"Ridiculous."

Chiaki stared wide-eyed and this caused her to take drastic measures as she takes out the Gashat and inserts it onto the Game Driver and initiates her transformation.

"Henshin!"

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Chiaki transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and opened the chests, taking an item which was the JUMP item, and she was temporarily powered up and jumped on top of the several teddy bears, causing them to explode and went towards Sato, as she stared in horror as the nanobytes have covered Koizumi wholly, but Ex-Aid summons the Gashacon Breaker in hammer mode and struck the nanobytes several times until it exploded and Koizumi fell down before Sato managed to catch her, but this leaves the two girls open wide as the Cardiac Monokuma is about to stab them, but then Brave grabbed an item from a huge stone and pulls it out and uses it to stab the Monokuma, causing the enemy to stagger away and there he saw who did it.

"Uuurrgghh...!"

"..."

"You...!"

"There is nothing I can't cut with."

"Blast you...!"

"Now then..."

"Huh?"

"Proceeding to Level 2."

Brave then flips the lever of the Game Driver after announcing that he will LEVEL UP, and the Monokuma watches the scene as Brave undergoes another transformation.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE QUES~TOH!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Brave jumps up in the air, where several doors appeared, yet he entered one in front of him, and when that door opened, Brave emerges, and there you can see that Brave is now in a sleeker armor that is colored light blue and he now resembled the same armored appearance as Ex-Aid, with some difference, such as his helmet is colored gray and it resembled a _medieval knight_ and does not sport a HAIR. Brave has now assumed **Level 2**.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Brave then went towards the Monokuma and pulls the item out, which appeared like a weapon covered in a rock, but then it crumbled before glowing, and it is revealed to be a sword, becoming the Gashacon Sword, and the Monokuma was forced to run out of the church with Brave giving chase, but he instructed Tsumiki to take care of Sato and Koizumi, which she nodded, and as she tend to the two girls, she told Chiaki that she will take things from here, and Ex-Aid nodded.

"Leave the girls to me."

"..."

"Please...stop that Monokuma..."

"...okay..."

"..."

"Please look after them."

"I will."

"Thanks."

Ex-Aid then left the church where she saw the Monokuma summoning the nanobytes and they formed into armored grunts and they began to attack their target, and Ex-Aid decided to join the fray in order to defeat the Monokuma so Koizumi's life won't be in danger and she began to flip the lever on the Game Driver to assume Level 2 form.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Ex-Aid jumps up in the air, then does a flying kick before her armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Ex-Aid emerges, now in a sleeker armor that is colored pink, and she now resembled her natural height, and her chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, her second armored form no longer sports her SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 2, Ex-Aid went through the horde of armored grunts and uses the Gashacon Breaker to take them out, and this allowed Brave to focus on the Cardiac Monokuma, and there he placed his palms on Brave's chest, where a PUMPING impact occured which sends Brave careening against a wall, and he clutched his chest as he felt that he was given and CPR, and he realized that if given another dose might result in his heart getting affected, and is about to take action when Ex-Aid came and keeps the Monokuma at bay.

Watching the scene, Brave sees an opportunity and took out the Gashat from the Game Driver's slot and inserted it on another slot.

Gashat: " ** _HIMEWAZA_**..."

Brave's Gashacon Sword glowed, where it showed that it was covered in fire and ice elements, and is about to do a slash attack, and he did so, just as Ex-Aid turn around and saw it, and she immediately ducked to the ground as the sword slash struck the Monokuma and he exploded, reduced to small burnt metals of destroyed nanobytes, and there Brave was surrounded by several projection screens before the Gashat spoke to make an announcement.

Gashat:" **_GAME CLEAR!_** "

Ex-Aid got up and is rather dismayed that Brave would do such a thing, yet he said that as long as the operation is a success, it does not matter to him, and this resulted in the two bickering until Tsumiki came and said that Koizumi is no longer in danger and that she can now undergo regular heart operation, which he deactvated the Game Driver, and Hinata helps Tsumiki carry Koizumi inside the car and Chiaki joins in as they all head back Hope's Peak University Hospital.

-x-

A week later, the scene shifts at the CR Unit where Jin congratualted Hinata for his work yet Hinata does not seem to care, while Yukizome reprimanded Poppy for leaving without permission while Chiaki watches on as she decided to stay with the CR Unit as she is unwilling to let Hinata do as he pleases seeing how reckless and cold he is when dealing with the Monokuma cases, and at the principal's office, you can see Izuru pleased that his distant grandson has done a splendid job, and he expects him to keep it up though he is quite dismayed that Jin allowed Chiaki to stay as he sees her as nothing more than an eyesore.

-x-

At Genmu Corporation, Kokichi Oma is sipping a bottle of fanta as his secretary came and reported to him that the Gashat has been completed, which was the **_BAKUSOU BIKE_** , and he smiled as he has created a new one yet he is wondering who will he award it to: Chiaki Nanami or Hajime Hinata. Having watched the recorded footage of the two fighting the Cardiac Monokuma, he is considering giving the Gashat to Chiaki seeing that Hinata never rode a motorcycle, and his secretary asks if giving the Gashat to Nanami is a good idea since Izuru is expecting Hinata to have it but Oma said that it all depends on who would be most suitable to use the new Gashat.

"...and that is how I will determine on who will use it."

"But President Oma...Doctor Kamamura is expecting that Hinata would reveive the new Gashat..."

"Just because Hinata is the Hospital director's grandson does not mean he is qualified...it all depends on how talented and how he can use it."

"How so?"

"Simple. Hinata travels by car, and he is not shown or seen riding and driving a motorcycle, hence that influenced my decision."

"Seriously..."

"Its fine."

"Well, its your call..."

By then one of his workers called through the speaker and told Oma that a thief has broke inside the saferoom and took the BAKUSOU BIKE Gashat and Game Driver, which caused Oma to choke and spit the drink from his mouth, and unfortunately, it struck the secretary on the face, and she shrieked and began hitting him with the folder in annoyance.

"PPPPFFFFHHHHTTT!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"KOFF-KOFF..."

"BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YOU?!"

"THEN STOP SPITTING YOUR FANTA ON MY FACE!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Hinata and Chiaki are having problems getting along after the patient was rescued...

Another Danganronpa V3 character appeared, and though unseen, the clothing mentioned is the clue and you can guess who the person is spying on Saihara...

The Bakusou Bike gashat has been stolen...who did this...?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

A new story arc comes in...and two Kamen Riders will have their share of exposure...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	16. A Doctor's Rebirth

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we follow up on where the last chapter left, as the Ex-Aid and Brave searches for the kidnapped victim...

And this is where the current arc concludes as Hinata makes his COMPLETE debut...

With all said and done...read on and enjoy!

* * *

 _Six hours ago..._

The scene shifts at Genmu Corporation's R&D department, where new game cartridges were mass-produced, but thrn the scene shifts inside a room where a game cartridge is placed, separated from the rest, and beside it was a Game Driver, in which it appeared to be special as the devices were separated from the other cartridges, and by then, a few teen delinquents came, disguised as Genmu Corpiration workers and are sneaking around, intending to steal the items and sell them in the black market, and one of them sneaked inside the room where he found the separate cartridge, which is the **_Bakusou Bike_** , and the Game Driver.

He then showed it to his cohorts and the group felt that these devices can sell a lot if they sneak it out of the building.

"Hey, check it out..."

"Whoa..."

"Cool..."

"This is the bomb!"

"So...what are we gonna do with these?"

"What else? We sneak them out and sell them!"

"Yeah...they might be worth a thousand Yen...!"

"Right..."

"Okay...lets scoot..."

After that, the delinquents sneaked out of the building taking the devices with them and intends to sell it to anyone who can meet their price.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 16:_** ** _Isha no Saisei_** ** _  
_**

At the CEO office of Genmu Corporation, six hours later, Kokichi Oma is sipping a bottle of fanta as his secretary came and reported to him that the Gashat has been completed, which was the ** _BAKUSOU BIKE_** , and he smiled as he has created a new one yet he is wondering who will he award it to: Chiaki Nanami or Hajime Hinata. Having watched the recorded footage of the two fighting the Cardiac Monokuma, he is considering giving the Gashat to Chiaki seeing that Hinata never rode a motorcycle, and his secretary asks if giving the Gashat to Nanami is a good idea since Izuru is expecting Hinata to have it but Oma said that it all depends on who would be most suitable to use the new Gashat.

"...and that is how I will determine on who will use it."

"But President Oma...Doctor Kamamura is expecting that Hinata would reveive the new Gashat..."

"Just because Hinata is the Hospital director's grandson does not mean he is qualified...it all depends on how talented and how he can use it."

"How so?"

"Simple. Hinata travels by car, and he is not shown or seen riding and driving a motorcycle, hence that influenced my decision."

"Seriously..."

"Its fine."

"Well, its your call..."

By then one of his workers called through the speaker and told Oma that a thief has broke inside the saferoom and took the BAKUSOU BIKE Gashat and Game Driver, which caused Oma to choke and spit the drink from his mouth, and unfortunately, it struck the secretary on the face, and she shrieked and began hitting him with the folder in annoyance.

"PPPPFFFFHHHHTTT!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"KOFF-KOFF..."

"BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YOU?!"

"THEN STOP SPITTING YOUR FANTA ON MY FACE!"

The worker sweat-dropped at the scene and decided to break up the awkward moment and told Oma about the theft, and there Oma instructed the worker on reviewing the CCTV cameras and look for any information about the thieves who broke inside the building which the worker did so, and there they managed to find out that a group of four teenage delinquents were seen there ransacking items and found both the Game Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat.

While the secretary is alarmed at this, Oma is somewhat calm and decided to make his move, picking up the telephone and called Dr. Idabashi of the Ministry of Health to inform him of the situation, and during the conversation Idabashi is concerned that using the Gashat and Game Driver might cause unforeseen problems though Oma assured that everything is UNDER CONTROL, saying that all they need to do is apprehend the delinquents and retrieve the stolen items.

"Are you sure about this, Oma?"

"Yes."

"But...what if they...?"

"That won't be a problem..."

"Really...?"

"Yes, so do not worry."

"If you say so..."

"..."

After that, Oma puts down the phone and the worker went back to his post, and there Oma's secretary asks her boss if it is okay for him to take things easy after the building has been infiltrated twice, which he said that it is okay since he believes that EVERYTHING HAS A PURPOSE, and as he lean back on his chair, the secretary glanced at the door where an unexpected visitor came in, and Oma looked around and yet he smiled cooly seeing the unexpected visitor.

It was **Nagisa Shingetsu** , aged 14 years old, and he is carrying a briefcase and is staring intently at Oma, and the secretary whispered to Oma, asking if she would like to call security and have Nagisa escorted out of the building, which Oma waved his hand and told her not to bother, as he sees that Nagisa came here IN PEACE and believes that the teen boy, who is now an unlicensed doctor, has a reason for coming here.

"No need. I will deal with him."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Of course."

"But..."

"Do not worry. Leave it to me."

"...:

"You can go now."

"..."

After that, Oma tells his secretary to leave them for now, and she sighed at this as she reluctantly left the office as both Oma and Nagisa had a stare-off, and Nagisa glanced around the office, and yet he sees that Oma is PLAYING COOL, and he aproached him as he places the briefcase on the table, and as he is about to say something, Oma spoke first, greeting him and said it has been three years since he last saw him and asks how he is doing now, which a VEIN popped on the side of Nagisa's head as he is reminded of something, but he recovered and verbally retaliated, taunting Oma that this is the second time a theft has taken place here and insinuated that the security here is getting lax.

"Looks like your office is getting stale."

"Oh...? And why is that?"

"Your office has been ransacked...twice. First was the prototype Mighty Action X...and now a new Gashat..."

"We will get them back...so no worries."

"Is that so...?"

"Is there something else you like to comment...?"

"Are you really that lax...?"

"..."

Oma just smirked at this and said that everything is under control and that the thieves will be apprehended soon, so he is fine with it and have no worries, and as he is about to open another bottle of Fanta, Nagisa brought out a videocam and played the footage, showing Ex-Aid making his DEBUT which led to the defeat of the Migraine Monokuma and Brave defeating the Cardiac Monokuma, and despite this, Oma remained calm and collected, just staring at Nagisa with PURE INNOCENCE.

Nagisa, however, is not easily fooled by Oma's INNOCENT FACADE, and told him that he is now aware that the two Gashats that Chiaki and Hinata used are the APPROPRIATE VERSIONS, thus the PROTOTYPE GASHATS are no longer necessary, and requested to Oma that he would like to have one, unlike the one he used three years ago, which made Oma raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"You want ONE you say...?"

"You heard me."

"And why would I do that...?"

"Because you have to."

"Hmm...?"

"That is all I ask."

"..."

"Well...?"

Outside, Oma's secretary is eavesdropping at the conversation and is worried, as she seemed to be aware about where the conversation is going, not to mention that she seemed to be aware about Nagisa's past, and why she is wary towards the younger teen, and she felt that she has a feeling that something unscrupulous is going on and she decided to keep an eye and see where the conversation would go, and depending on the situation, she may have to intervene if necessary as she does not want anything bad happen towards Oma.

" _President Oma..._ "

-x-

The scene later shifts at Towa City, where you can see Mrs. Shingetsu sewing a knit with her hands and is rather humming nicely, especially after Mrs. Shingetsu recalled about a few days ago when she brought out a pregnancy test kit and showed to her husband the results, and revealed that she is four months pregnant, and told him that they have no need for Nagisa as the couple can now use their new child as a new experimental guinea pig and he can re-commence the experiment that he used on Nagisa and once he gets the results he desired then he can use their new child to help uphold the family name and this will also benefit Mr. Shingetsu as he can get promoted in the future.

However, Mr. Shingetsu arrived and appeared to be distressed, and she approached her husband and asks him what is wrong, and you can see that Mr. Shingetsu is not only distressed, he is also alarmed and agitated, and there she made soothing sounds and told him to tell her what is wrong, as she guessed that her husband's discomfort has something to do with Nagisa, and after some gentle prodding, Mr. Shingetsu finally told his wife the situation.

"What...? Are you saying...?"

"Yes, dear...Nagisa...despite having his license revoked...he still works as a doctor..."

"Really...?"

"But..."

"...I can't believe this..."

"That boy...he really is a disappointment...!"

"Hush, honey...hush..."

"..."

Mrs. Shingetsu is rather surprised when told that her husband somehow found out that Nagisa is not only living on his own, he is also operating as a DARK DOCTOR in which he lends his MEDICAL TALENTS to patients who are willing to pay him, and thus he is able to financially keeping himself stable. Mr. Shingetsu said that Nagisa is indeed a disappointment and wants to GET RIDof him to spare himself and his wife from further embarrassment.

In a twisted turn of events, Mrs. Shingetsu suggested to her husband that instead of doing the task himself, he should hire someone to do it so that Nagisa would have no idea what would hit him, saying that in five months their new child will be born and he can start all over again and that Nagisa will not matter anymore since he is dispensible, and with the right people to carry a good job of getting rid of Nagisa, then it should not be a problem.

Mr. Shingetsu smiled diabolically as this gave him HOPE, and he embraced his wife as the foolish couple began waltzing together as they will wait for five more months before their second child is born, and now they have no need for Nagisa as they both deem him a failure and a GARBAGE, as they will instead use their upcoming new child to carry on the experiment so that Mr. Shingetsu's plans would push through and achieve his diabolical schemes, and you can see that Mrs. Shingetsu is as twisted as her husband.

By then he opened his laptop and searched the internet, and after finding what he needed, he picked up his cellphone and contacted someone, and the conversation would soon reveal who Mr. Shingetsu contacted and what his intentions are.

"Hello..."

"What do you want?"

"I found your advertisement on Google..."

"You have something to say?"

"Yes...actually...I have a job offer for you and your group..."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to take down someone..."

"We're listening..."

-x-

Back at Genmu Corporation, Oma maintained his calmness after being confronted by Nagisa over the footage of Ex-Aid and Brave in action, and there Nagisa requested that he too be given a REGULAR Gashat that would enable him to operate on the same level as the other two, though Oma appeared hesitant as he seemed to be aware of Nagisa's history and pointed out that he had his chance to shine three years ago before DISAPPEARING.

"Well...I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"You had your chance three years ago...yet you left without a word...or a trace..."

"The past is irrelevant."

"For me it is."

"..."

"You'll have to convince me to give you what you want..."

"..."

Nagisa was silent yet he chose not to rebut, but said that he is still QUALIFIED FOR THE JOB and made it clear that he will finish what he started, and there he opened the briefcase which contained 500 million Yen, which Oma raised an eyebrow, which he seemed to guessed that Nagisa has kept himself busy during the last three years, and outside, Oma's secretary stared in surprise seeing Nagisa carrying a lot of cash, and wondered if he earned those money legitimately or not.

By then Nagisa took out the bundle of money and placed them on the table and said that he is willing to pay more if needed, which Oma smirked as he finds it amusing, yet it piqued his interest and stood up, went to a vault and opened it, brought out another briefcase, and placed it on the table, opening it where it shows the contents, which is a Game Driver and a Gashat, which is colored green, and Oma smirked as he saw Nagisa's smug reaction.

"Here you are, Doctor Shingetsu..."

"I take it that I can LEVEL UP just like those two...the MIGHTY ACTION X and TADDLE QUEST users..."

"Yes, of course..."

"Good. You can keep the change...you needed the money to make games, right...?"

"So then..."

"Hmm...?"

"Are you going to save people as a doctor...? Or do you have an ulterior motive...? Just asking, though..."

"..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Nagisa showed up and takes the spotlight, where he sort of goaded Oma into giving him a Game Driver and a Gashat...thus a third Kamen rider is about to debut...sort of...

Looks like Nagisa's parents are so twisted...and are willing to get rid of their son so that they can focus on RAISING their new child...who did Mr. Shingetsu contacted...?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues...but this time I will present a few routes where it would affect the flow of the story. Here they are:

1) **The Soldier and the Sniper**

\- Nagisa Shingetsu continues to do his work as a doctor...but then his dad hired a mercenary group to assassinate Nagisa...and this is where Nagisa puts his TALENTS to use...and do battle with the said mercenary group...

2) **The Reclusive Detective and the Fiery Pianist**

\- Two of Danganronpa V3 characters are INTRODUCED...in which a shaky partnership is formed...and one of them will become a Kamen Rider...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	17. The Black Rider's Rampage

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to the readers who reviewed this fic, and I really appreciate it a lot and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter in which the story is now advancing further, and here we follow up on where the last chapter left, as the Nagisa and Kibo are the focal point in this story...

With all said and done...read on and enjoy!

* * *

Nine days have passed since Nagisa Shingetsu re-aquired the EQUIPMENTS from Kokichi Oma and narrowly escaped an assassination attempt due to the machinations from his father, and the experience further left him somewhat jaded...frustrated...and made him more cold. He now has nowhere else to return and chose to move forward, and not let the past haunt him. Right now he is inside his IMPROVISED CLINIC and is cleaning the place up when someone came in and made a query.

"Excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"Are you Nagisa Shingetsu?"

"Yes...what is it...?"

"I heard that you're a doctor...so..."

"What can I do for you...?"

"Well...you see..."

The visitor is identified as **Celestia Ludenberg** , and she is asking Nagisa if he could perform a medical check-up on her pet cat, and Nagisa stared at her in annoyance and wondered if she is playing a prank on him or not, and told her she came at the wrong place, and advised her to see a veterinarian instead of a doctor, but Celestia smirked as she placed a briefcase and opened it, showing a huge pile of money and said that she is avoiding someone and said she heard from a RELIABLE SOURCE that Nagisa is willing to check a patient depending on the price he would accept

Nagisa stared at her suspiciously, as he wonder if she is serious. While it is true that he accepts patients who can afford his fee, which is due to earning them so he can buy back the Game Driver and purchase a new Gashat, Nagisa is mentally debating whether to accept her request or not now that he has the devices he need, and now he is wondering if he should accept her request or not.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 17:_** ** _Burakkuraidā no Bōsō_**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at an alley where the delinquents are assembled, and there they are waiting for someone to arrive after getting a call saying that they have some items that can be converted into piles of money if sold to the right customer, and they are somewhat excited, as they are presently finding a way to get cash, and they wondered if the ones who summoned them are serious or not, but decided to wait at the meeting area just to see where the meeting would take them.

"You serious, man?"

"Yeah...he said that he is gonna show it to us..."

"What if he is just playing with you?"

"Maybe...but its better to see if his aords are true or not..."

"A pair of devices, you say...are they worth the dough...?"

"Who knows..."

"You better not..."

"I mean it!"

By then, another group of teenage delinquents, about four of them, arrived, and there the two groups faced off before the leader of the other delinquents told his posse to ease up as they are here to see why they were summoned, and the leader of the the group smirked as he told his group to calm down, saying that he arranged this meeting so that they can make an opportunity to do a business deal and how to split the earnings, and there the two group leaders went near each other and began the discussion while the two groups watches the scene before them.

"So you're the one who called us...?"

"Yup!"

"Okay...better have a good reason..."

"Oh, it is a good reason...I got an offer which will benefit us both."

"How so?"

"Simple...its like this..."

"...are you serious?"

"Of course..."

The group of delinquents revealed that they sneaked inside Genmu Corporation and took off two devices, in which the leader opened the briefcase and revealed the contents, which are the Game Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat, and the other group of delinquents gazed at the items, intrigued at the sight of the two devices and felt that if sold to the right customers, they could earn a lot of money, and there the two group leaders began talking.

The two group leaders discussed more in which they came to an agreement where in the group who sneaked inside Genmu Corporation try sneaking there again and steal more of those devices and once they have enough, the other group will sell the devices and once they accumulated a lot of money, they can split the profit, and the two group leaders shook hands in agreement, in which they feel that both groups would benefit financially at this proposed venture.

"Looks like you're okay..."

"Thanks, man!"

"If all goes well, I might consider in merging our groups..."

"Take your time, man..."

"Really, I am serious..."

"You're so generous..."

"Oh please...you're too kind..."

"Huh?"

However, someone came uninvited, and the two delinquent groups glanced at the entrant, looking rather surprised at the entrant's appearance, yet they do not appeared intimidated and stood in defiance as if they fear no one. The entrant who appeared before the two delinquent groups turn out to be Kibo himself, and he is already wearing the Game Driver, which the delinquent posse were surprised to see this, and even the two delinquent group leaders are baffled to see Kibo wearing the Game Driver.

"What the...?"

"Hey!"

"Boss...why is he wearing that device that we stole?"

"And how did he know about this meeting?"

"Hey you!"

"..."

"Who the hell are you? Why are you wearing that device?"

"..."

Kibo said nothing as he stared at the briefcase and saw the Game Driver and the Gashat, and there he took out a black-colored Gashat and inserted it on the left side slot of the belt's buckle slot and his transformation is initialized.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Kibo is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger, and the image went towards Kibo, encasing him in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored BLACK, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The two delinquent groups stared in surprise seeing Kibo transforming into the BLACK Ex-Aid in Level 1, and without uttering a word, the BLACK Ex-Aid aimed his right palm and fired a laser, hitting the first delinquent leader on the head, and the victim fell to the ground, his head vaporized and the body is headless, lying in a pool of blood. The others were shocked by this and the first group of delinquents were also pissed that their leader was murdered and grabbed some weapons like lead pipes and baseball bats and began to charge at the intruder.

"Our boss!"

"You bastard!"

"You killed our boss!"

"You'll pay!"

"Let's beat him up!"

"Kill him"

"Avenge our boss!"

"Yeah!"

The delinquent groups charged at the intruder, hitting him with the weapons, but this did not have any effect and the BLACK Ex-Aid retaliated by stabbing them with his hands and crushed their necks, and in less than 90 seconds the first delinquent group was eradicated, leaving the other group left and the members are now fearing for their lives, seeing what the BLACK Ex-Aid did to the other group and they slowly began to scamper back in fright while bickering among themselves.

"Fuck!"

"Lets bolt out of here!"

"Wait for me!"

"Help!"

"Call the cops!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"Then what should we do?"

"Think of something!"

However, their bickering was interrupted when the BLACK Ex-Aid fired a barrage of laser blasts which struck the others, which now leaves three delinquents left, and their fear intensifies as they began to scamper away from the scene, not wanting to die and went to several directions. In their haste, one of the remaining three was trapped in a corner and the BLACK Ex-Aid cornered him and the trapped delinquent is crying while begging for his life, pleading to be spared as the assailant glanced menacingly at the delinquent.

"P-please...!"

"..."

"Have mercy...!"

"..."

"Spare my life...!"

"..."

"I'll do anything...!"

"..."

However, his pleas fell to deaf ears and the BLACK Ex-Aid punched the delinquent on the head, causing his skull to EXPLODE, and his head was TORN APART, his brain fell to the ground and the body fell, in which blood was splattered on the wall and on the ground, and the BLACK Ex-Aid left to pursue the remaining two, as he appeared to have a reason why he is targeting the delinquents, though it appeared questionable as to why he chose to murder them since the delinquents have absolutely zero chance of stopping him.

Meanwhile, the remaining two delinquents were running off in fear, but one of them tripped and fell onto the other, causing them to stumble down, resulting in the two to hit the ground and causing one of them to drop and lose both the Game Driver and the Bakusou Bike Gashat. There the two remaining delinquents bicker as they struggle to get up and escape their pursuer.

"OOOOFFF!"

"Ow...!"

"Get off me!"

"Sorry..."

"Hurry up!"

"Don't push me...!"

"Hurry before that guy arrive...!"

"I'm trying...!"

However, the BLACK Ex-Aid showed up, having assumed Level 2 form and used his foot to pin down the two targets, and grabbed their bags to search for something, but after not finding what he is looking for, he grabbed the first delinquent and searched his body. After seeing that he has not found what he seek, he crushed the victim's neck that resulted in his instant death, and grabbed the remaining victim by his collar and glanced menacingly at him, and the remaining victim pleads for his life, and offered to him the items he stole from Genmu Corporation as a bribe.

"P-please...!"

"..."

"Have mercy...!"

"..."

"You can have it! The goods we took form thay company! It's worth a fortune! Here...!"

"..."

"I'll givr it to you...just give me...!"

"..."

As the remaining victim checked his bag he realized that he dropped the stolen items and offered to go look for them, but the BLACK Ex-Aid said nothing and twists the victim's head, breaking his neck which caused his instant death, and the assailant dropped the victim as he looked around to find the items that the delinquents stole from the Genmu Corporation, but after three minutes he found nothing and left the alley to find where the stolen items went, leaving the corpses behind.

After five minutes a few passerby stumbled by the corner of the alley and shrieked at the sight of the dead bodies, which caught the attention of other passerby and they too were shocked at the discovery of the dead bodies.

"EEEKKK!"

"MURDER!"

"SOMEONE CALL FOR HELP!"

"CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

"THEY'RE ALREADY DEAD!"

"CALL THE FUNERAL PARLOR!"

"I'LL CALL A PROSTITUTE...!"

"IDIOT!"

-x-

Elsewhere, the scene shifts at a park where Nagisa and Celestia went after her pet cat, who ran off because the cat did not like Nagisa and despite Celes trying to persuade her pet to have Nagisa look at him, the cat struggled and ran off. Nagisa is now slightly regretting having accepted Celestia's request, as he finds himself wasting time. He begrudgingly accepted Celestia's request partially due to the money she offered and that he has a feeling that she approached him for a reason.

The cat then cling on a tree and Celestia tries to pull her pet cat away from the tree and tries to persuade him to let Nagisa check on him, and Nagisa looks on as he has a feeling that something odd is going on as Celestia and her pet cat continue to bicker.

"Bois!"

"NYAN!

"Come down this instant!"

"NYAN!"

"He's a doctor! He will help you...!"

"NYAN!"

"Stop acting spoiled, will you...?"

"NYAN!"

By then, Chikai and Yukizome passed by the scene, and there she stopped upon seeing Nagisa, and she stared at him with disdain which Nagisa returned the gesture, and Chiaki glanced at Yukizome and Nagisa, and she asks her what is going on. There Yukizome told Chiaki that Nagisa is a prodigy in the medical field and the first child doctor to work of the Cyber Rescue Unit three years ago, until an incident took place resulting in a Monokuma being successfully spawned, and Nagisa quit after that, resulting in Nagisa's medical being revoked.

Chiaki stared in surprise at hearing this, but then she noticed that Nagisa is still weating the doctor's coat, and Yukizome stared in surprise as she suspected that Nagisa is still doing a doctor's job despite no longer having a license and she confronted Nagisa, demanding what he is thinking and why is he doing medical procedures without a license, which he answered back in a rather hostile manner.

"Back off."

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Its none of your business..."

"Yes it is...you do not have a license...so why are you..."

"Not telling."

"Nagisa-kun...!"

"Just get lost already!"

"!"

Their confrontation was interrupted when Celestia's pet cat screeched and ran to the ground, trembling in pain and there the people present saw small nanobytes emerging from the cat's mouth and ears, covering the cat's whole body and formed a metallic one which took form of an anthrophomoric teddy bear with a motif of both a pair of lungs and sporting a huge rifle nozzle both arms, revealing that Celestia's pet cat had a virus, and Nagisa raised an eyebrow as he confirmed his suspicion.

Standing before them is the Lung Monokuma, and made a COUGHING sound before spitting what appeared to be a PHLEGM-like fluid, which Nagisa dodges it and the phlegm-like fluid struck the tree, resulting in the tree melting, which Nagisa suspected that it is acid, and he took out the Game Driver and attached it on his waist which forms the belt, and then took out the green-colored Gashat and pressed a button.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Several item-like boxes appeared around them, which seemed like they are used for shooting games, and Chiaki noted it which Yukizome complimented her for her knowledge in identifying different game genre, and told Chiaki that three years ago Nagisa became the first Kamen Rider working for the CR Unit and he is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , which Chiaki stared in surprise as she believed that she was the first to become a doctor-themed Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider...Snipe...?"

"Yes, Chiaki-chan...Nagisa is the first to become a Kamen Rider of the medical field..."

"Really...?"

"However, three years ago...an incident happened..."

"Huh?"

"A patient died...due to Nagisa's negligence...and he quit in protest...and that is hiw he lost his license..."

"No way..."

"And now...I never thought that Nagisa would..."

However, Nagisa told Chiaki to stay out of this since Celestia approached him first, hence the cat is his PATIENT and he will deal with it personally and initiated his transformation into a Kamen Rider.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into Kamen Rider Snipe, and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A huge magnum-like weapon materializes and Snipe took it and nkw he is ready to fight the Lung Monokuma, as he has finally has the means to resume what he used to love before losing this job three years ago.

"Mission start."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as Nagisa showed up at the and takes the spotlight, though this was overshadowed by Kibo, who just massacred the delinquents all fir the sake of finding the stolen items...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

Nagisa goes in to action as he takes on the Monokuma, putting him to conflict with Chiaki, as she joins the fray as Ex-Aid...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	18. The Reckless Sniper

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Nagisa Shingetsu is going to take the spotlight as one of the main characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki Nanami, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at Genmu Corporation, where Kokichi Oma is overseeing the progress of the company, where new games are being developed, and at the same time his secretary came inside and told him the latest development, in which several victims were found dead somewhere within Tokyo, and she told him that she suspected that the culprit is probably the one who stole the Gashats and Game Drivers and she voiced her concern that it might led the company to public scrutiny, but Oma smiled and said she should not worry over it.

"Oh, you should not worry…"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course…"

"This building was struck by burglars, twice! And I just got word that there are victims killed and the culprit used a…"

"That won't be a problem. I will see to it that the devices will be returned…"

"But…

"That is all."

"…

Just as the nurse is about to rebut, a knock on the door is heard and both Oma and his secretary looked at the source of the sound, and Oma's secretary gasped in surprise yet Oma was well-composed, as the visitor who came was none other than the rather elderly Izuru Kamukura - the main director of Hope's Peak University Hospital. For Oma, this was quite unexpected as Izuru did not call him to inform that he would pay a visit, yet he is intrigued at what someone like Izuru would be doing here coming unannounced.

As Oma's secretary showed Izuru courtesy and offered him a seat, Izuru waved his hand and said it is okay, and he went towards Oma and stated his reason for coming here unannounced, and Oma's secretary looks on, as she has a feeling that a serious discussion is about to take place, and she hoped that it is not something like the mysterious attacker committing murders through the use of the stolen devices.

"Hello, Mr. Kamukura,"

"Hello, Oma-kun…I must say, the youth today is really the trend…at aged 17, you became the youngest CEO of this company."

"Oh, you flattered me, sir."

"Well…enough of that. I came here with a reason."

"Is it about…?"

"A doctor who walked out on me…and Hope's Peak…three years ago…and now he has returned…and you made him THAT again without my knowledge…"

"Oh?

"You know who I'm referring to…Nagisa Shingetsu…"

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 1_ _8:_ _Mubōna Sunaipā_**

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at the park, where Chikai and Yukizome passed by the area, and there the two stopped and saw the unusual scene, but then tension began to rise as Yukizome was surpised, seeing Nagisa, and she stared at him with disdain which Nagisa returned the gesture, and Chiaki glanced at Yukizome and Nagisa, and she asks her what is going on. There Yukizome told Chiaki that Nagisa is a prodigy in the medical field and the first child doctor to work of the Cyber Rescue Unit three years ago, until an incident took place resulting in a Monokuma being successfully spawned, and Nagisa quit after that, resulting in Nagisa's medical being revoked.

Chiaki stared in surprise at hearing this, but then she noticed that Nagisa is still weating the doctor's coat, and Yukizome stared in surprise as she suspected that Nagisa is still doing a doctor's job despite no longer having a license and she confronted Nagisa, demanding what he is thinking and why is he doing medical procedures without a license, which he answered back in a rather hostile manner.

"Back off."

"Nagisa-kun!"

"Its none of your business..."

"Yes it is...you do not have a license...so why are you..."

"Not telling."

"Nagisa-kun...!"

"Just get lost already!"

"!"

Their confrontation was interrupted when Celestia's pet cat screeched and ran to the ground, trembling in pain and there the people present saw small nanobytes emerging from the cat's mouth and ears, covering the cat's whole body and formed a metallic one which took form of a huge, anthropomorphic lung organ, revealing that Celestia's pet cat had a virus, and Nagisa raised an eyebrow as he confirmed his suspicion.

Standing before them is a Monokuma tha tis shaped like a giant lung, and made a COUGHING sound before spitting what appeared to be a PHLEGM-like fluid, which Nagisa dodges it and the phlegm-like fluid struck the tree, resulting in the tree melting, which Nagisa suspected that it is acid, and he took out the Game Driver and attached it on his waist which forms the belt, and then took out the green-colored Gashat and pressed a button.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Several item-like boxes appeared around them, which seemed like they are used for shooting games, and Chiaki noted it which Yukizome complimented her for her knowledge in identifying different game genre, and told Chiaki that three years ago Nagisa became the first Kamen Rider working for the CR Unit and he is identified as **Kamen Rider Snipe** , which Chiaki stared in surprise as she believed that she was the first to become a doctor-themed Kamen Rider.

"Kamen Rider...Snipe...?"

"Yes, Chiaki-chan...Nagisa is the first to become a Kamen Rider of the medical field..."

"Really...?"

"However, three years ago...an incident happened..."

"Huh?"

"A patient died...due to Nagisa's negligence...and he quit in protest...and that is how he lost his license..."

"No way..."

"And now...I never thought that Nagisa would..."

However, Nagisa told Chiaki to stay out of this since Celestia approached him first, hence the cat is his PATIENT and he will deal with it personally and initiated his transformation into a Kamen Rider.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Everyone stared in surprise upon seeing Nagisa transforming into Kamen Rider Snipe, and he pressed a button on the Gashat which then allowed him to summon a default weapon.

Gashat: " ** _GASHACON MAGNUM!_** "

A huge magnum-like weapon materializes and Snipe took it and now he is ready to fight the Lung Monokuma, as he has finally has the means to resume what he used to love before losing this job three years ago.

"Mission start."

Snipe began to fire away using the magnum and fired laser-like blasters and attacked the Monokuma in a rather reckless abandon, moving around in circles and jumping while dodging the attacks from the Monokuma, and Chiaki watches the scene in observation, and noted to Yukizome that Nagisa is acting like a player from the classic video game Contra. Yukizome can tell as she saw how Nagisa operated three years ago, but now he is doing it again, but seeing that Snipe is acting much more aggressive than three years ago, she feared that the victim might get killed, and told Chiaki to go help, so as to free the victim and to prevent Snipe from doing more COLLATERAL DAMAGE.

"Nanami-chan…"

"Huh?"

"You better go and help…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…Nagisa-kun acts like that…he only thinks about fighting the virus regardless of what will happen to the patient…"

"Seriously?"

"Yes…so please…"

"Okay…I understand…"

Nodding, Chiaki brought out the Game Driver and the Gashat, in which she initiated her transformation to Ex-Aid.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Ex-Aid joins the fight and helps in slowing down the huge metallic mass, and uses one of the items on the item box to enhance her jumping ability and uses it to jump on the huge metallic mass, bringing it down to a degree, but Snipe did not appreciate it, and punches Ex-Aid back much to her shock and surprise, asking what he is he trying to do and he made it clear that he will be the one to defeat the Monokuma.

"Back off!

"What?"

"That Monokuma is mine!"

"Why…?"

"I don't need your help!"

"But…you might…"

"This is my case…so quit trying to act like a goody-two shoes!"

"!"

The bickering between the two left them open, which enabled the metallic mass to fire the phlegm-like fluids, which Yukizome shouted at the two to watch out, in which the two armored doctors managed to evade the attack, and the fluids hit the ground which caused a deep hole as the acids melted the concrete ground, and Ex-Aid was shocked as she realized that she would have suffered injuries if she were struck by that acid.

However, Snipe shoots Ex-Aid with the Magnum which sends her reeling back, telling her to back off as he shoots one of the item boxes and grabbed an item which seemed to enhance his armored body, and he turned into a bullet-shaped projectile and hits the huge metallic mass, exploding, and the nanobytes dispersed while Celestia's cat flew in the air, but the nanobytes quickly reformed and assumed a human-sized form of an anthropomorphic teddy bear, and is now identified as the **Lung Monokuma** and jumped, grabbing the cat and fired its lung-shaped arm cannon which produced coughing-like sound and fired a blaster, hitting Snipe which reels him back, and the Monokuma makes his escape, taking Celestia's cat with it.

As Snipe gets up, he deactivated his devices and reverts to normal, and he appeared to be undaunted at the fact that his PREY got away, and there Celestia demanded that he find and bring her cat back, willing to double her pay if he succeeds, which made Nagisa stare at her, which reminded him of his selfish parents, but for some reason he accepts it but Yukizome opposes it and asks Nagisa how he was able to get the devices which he scoffed at her question, but then glances at Chiaki and there he issues a challenge to her much to Yukizome's surprise.

"Hey, you."

"Me?"

"Since you're so eager…let's make a wager."

"What?"

"You want to join the hunt, fine…but you need to put something on the line."

"Meaning?"

"Whoever beats that Monokuma wins…and if I win…I take your Gashat."

"What?"

Nagisa had just challenged Chiaki to a bet, in which whoever defeats the Monokuma wins, and the prize would be the opponent's Gashat, and while having doubts about it, Chiaki was wavering whether to accept or not, but Nagisa began taunting her for being scared to accept a risk, which he teases her for being a "an intern who is a softie who could not handle a simple game", and this seemed to provoke her and she glared at Nagisa, then she accepted his wager.

"You think this is just a simple game? Fine…I accept!"

"Hmph."

"…"

"Then brace yourself…the next battle will go to me…"

"…"

"I hope you lived up to your reputation…as an expert gamer…"

"…"

"Mission incomplete."

Nagisa smirked as he is pleased with her response and he walked away, and as he left, Yukizome berated Chiaki on why she accepted such a wager, and Chiaki said she cannot just stand by like this and is unwilling to let a license-less doctor do things as the victim would be the loser even if Nagisa succeeds in removing the virus from the patient's body, and she assured to Yukizome that she won't lose to the likes of an arrogant guy like Nagisa.

Not far, two teenagers are seen watching what just occurred, and they are observing the scene they witnessed and they appeared to have some kind of shady ulterior motive, as they seemed to be aware of the Monokuma outbreaks and are keeping tabs on Chiaki, then Hinata, and now Nagisa. The two teenagers are identified as **Suichi Saihara** and **Kaede Akamatsu** , and they are now contemplating their next move after seeing what Nagisa did upon transforming into Snipe.

"So…that was HIM…"

"Yeah…the kid who lost…and now he's grown up a bit…"

"Akamatsu…be ready…we might get ourselves involved sooner than expected…"

"I know, Saihara…"

"Those guys…they may be our lead to find out why incidents like these are kept from the public…"

"My friend…she died…all because of THAT…"

"Stay strong, Akamatsu…"

"Yeah…"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as the action was fast-paced to a degree, yet the Monokuma got away, and now Nagisa gives Chiaki a wager, which might put her in a compromising position if she were to lose the next battle…

Suichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu from Danganronpa V3 appeared…and it seems that they have motives of their own…what are they up to…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the Sniper arc, where Nagisa and Chiaki fight on who would be the first to stop the Monokuma, with Hajime Hinata joining the fray…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	19. Betting Challenge

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Nagisa Shingetsu is going to show all, and Chiaki will now doubt get annoyed once she sees him how he does things his own way…so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at Genmu Corporation, where you can see that Kokichi Oma and Izuru Kamukura are watching the live footage on the computer monitor, which shows the events that happened just now, in which Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Kamen Rider Snipe were unable to prevent the Lung Monokuma from escaping, and Izuru is dismayed that the two were squabbling over a pet cat, yet he voiced his concern on why Oma allowed Nagisa to resume his duties even though his license was revoked three years ago and why give him a new pair of devices.

Oma reasoned that despite this, Nagisa is still QUALIFIED, and wanted to see how far he can go, but Izuru voiced his opposition, saying that Nagisa has no right, reasoning that a patient died and it is Nagisa's fault, and feared that Hope's Peak University Hospital might get a PR nightmare should anyone finds out that an unlicensed doctor is performing medical duties, though Oma rebutted saying that Nagisa is operating on his own and Hope's Peak is not involved in Nagisa's secret activities.

"…and that is that, Director Kamukura. So you should not be concerned at all…"

"But I do have a reason…it was through Hope's peak that Shingetsu became recognized as a doctor…if the press were to find out where he learned to become a doctor and trace the university…"

"And you intend to tell them that?"

"Of course not!"

"Then there should be no problem…all you have to do is pretend you are not aware of this and…"

"But that brat…!"

"It would be best if you leave Nagisa alone for now…"

"Like I would…!"

By then, someone came inside, who turn out to be Hajime Hinata, and there he confronted Oma while ignoring Izuru, and he went straight to the point, asking for information about Nagisa Shingetsu, saying that he ACCIDENTALLY found files about Nagisa at the CR Unit, which Oma smirked and complimented him for finding out, but Hinata said he only wanted to know about Nagisa and why he ended up getting his license revoked and being blacklisted at Hope's Peak.

"Just tell me why such a talented doctor ended up getting blacklisted at Hope's peak University Hospital."

"Very well…three years ago, an incident took place…and Nagisa was in a middle of a SURGERY…but made a medical error…and though reprimanded…he walked out of the hospital…thus his license was revoked in the process…and he was blacklisted…"

"And yet I heard you gave him another set of devices?"

"Well…"

"What were you thinking?"

"In spite of what happened in the past…Nagisa Shingetsu is talented…and he may play a role in dealing with…"

"How boring."

"Excuse me…?"

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 19_ _:_** ** _Kake no Chōsen_**

The scene shifts at the battlefield, where you can see the bickering between the two armored doctors have left them open, which enabled the metallic mass to fire the phlegm-like fluids, which Yukizome shouted at the two to watch out, and the two armored doctors managed to evade the attack, and the fluids hit the ground which caused a deep hole as the acids melted the concrete ground, and Ex-Aid was shocked as she realized that she would have suffered injuries if she were struck by that acid.

However, Snipe shoots Ex-Aid with the Magnum which sends her reeling back, telling her to back off as he shoots one of the item boxes and grabbed an item which seemed to enhance his armored body, and he turned into a bullet-shaped projectile and hits the huge metallic mass, exploding, and the nanobytes dispersed while Celestia's cat flew in the air, but the nanobytes quickly reformed and assumed a human-sized form of an anthropomorphic teddy bear, and is now identified as the **Lung Monokuma** and jumped, grabbing the cat and fired its lung-shaped arm cannon which produced coughing-like sound and fired a blaster, hitting Snipe which reels him back, and the Monokuma makes his escape, taking Celestia's cat with it.

As Snipe gets up, he deactivated his devices and reverts to normal, and he appeared to be undaunted at the fact that his PREY got away, and there Celestia demanded that he find and bring her cat back, willing to double the pay if he succeeds, which made Nagisa stare at her, which reminded him of his selfish parents, but for some reason he accepts it but Yukizome opposes it and asks Nagisa how he was able to get the devices which he scoffed at her question, but then glances at Chiaki and there he issues a challenge to her much to Yukizome's surprise.

"Hey, you."

"Me?"

"Since you're so eager…let's make a wager."

"What?"

"You want to join the hunt, fine…but you need to put something on the line."

"Meaning?"

"Whoever beats that Monokuma wins…and if I win…I take your Gashat."

"What?"

Nagisa had just challenged Chiaki to a bet, in which whoever defeats the Monokuma wins, and the prize would be the opponent's Gashat, and while having doubts about it, Chiaki was wavering whether to accept or not, but Nagisa began taunting her for being scared to accept a risk, which he teases her for being a "an intern who is a softie who could not handle a simple game", and this seemed to provoke her and she glared at Nagisa, then she accepted his wager.

"You think this is just a simple game? Fine…I accept!"

"Hmph."

"…"

"Then brace yourself…the next battle will go to me…"

"…"

"I hope you lived up to your reputation…as an expert gamer…"

"…"

"Mission incomplete."

Nagisa smirked as he is pleased with her response and he walked away, and as he left, Yukizome berated Chiaki on why she accepted such a wager, and Chiaki said she cannot just stand by like this and is unwilling to let a license-less doctor do things as the victim would be the loser even if Nagisa succeeds in removing the virus from the patient's body, and she assured to Yukizome that she won't lose to the likes of an arrogant guy like Nagisa.

Not far, two teenagers are seen watching what just occurred, and they are observing the scene they witnessed and they appeared to have some kind of shady ulterior motive, as they seemed to be aware of the Monokuma outbreaks and are keeping tabs on Chiaki, then Hinata, and now Nagisa. The two teenagers are identified as **Suichi Saihara** and **Kaede Akamatsu** , and they are now contemplating their next move after seeing what Nagisa did upon transforming into Snipe.

"So…that was HIM…"

"Yeah…the kid who lost…and now he's grown up a bit…"

"Akamatsu…be ready…we might get ourselves involved sooner than expected…"

"I know, Saihara…"

"Those guys…they may be our lead to find out why incidents like these are kept from the public…"

"My friend…she died…all because of THAT…"

"Stay strong, Akamatsu…

""Yeah…"

As Saihara and Akamatsu left, the park was left a mess, in which a group of vans arrived where men in uniforms came out and cordoned the area as others began to clean up the mess to prevent the public from suspecting that a fight took place as well as to cover up the fact that a Monokuma virus had just broke loose and hoped that the CR Unit makes their move to defeat the Monokuma as soon as possible before someone might witness it and leak it to the public.

-x-

At Genmu Corporation, Hinata was being briefed by Oma about Nagisa Shingetsu, in which Hinata was not quite interested at first, yet he finds himself a bit intrigued on why Nagisa loses his license and now he is a bit disturbed on why Oma gave Nagisa the means to become a Kamen Rider again and questions Oma on why he did that, seeing that what Oma did was foolish as well as being dangerous, yet Oma claims that despite what Nagisa did in the past, he is still QUALIFIED, something Hinata annoyingly rebutted the claim.

"How boring."

"I beg your pardon?"

"That was a foolish move on your part."

"Really….? But he is still qualified…"

"If he is, then he should not have made a medical error. Shingetsu is unfit…and not qualified."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

"Shingetsu do not deserve to have those devices."

"Hmm…"

Izuru interjected as well, saying that Nagisa has no right and that he is an embarrassment to Hope's Peak, and urges Oma to disarm Nagisa at once, but Oma said that it is too early to do that and instead tells Izuru to wait and see first before doing anything. Izuru is not pleased, and tells Hinata to deal with Nagisa, but Hinata sighed and tells Izuru to SHUT UP, which surprised the elderly man as well as irking him to a degree seeing that his grandson has increasingly becoming more arrogant.

"Shut up."

"What was that, Hajime-kun?"

"Shut your mouth."

"How dare you…!"

"You annoy me. If you have nothing to say, then shut up."

"Look here, I gave you hope…I gave you the means to acquire your talent! I…"

"You did nothing."

"Show some respect to your elders, boy!"

As the grandfather and grandson tandem left while bickering, Oma was left alone and appeared to remain calm and collected, and as he took a bottle of Fanta and sipped, his secretary came and spoke to him, causing him to it and choke on his drink which his secretary shrieked as she almost got hit and physically berated him for that.

"PPPPFFFHHHT!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"KOFF-KOFF…KAFF-KAFF…"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP SPITTING YOUR DRINK ON ME?!"

"WHEN YOU LEARN TO KNOCK THE DOOR! THAT WAY I WOULD KNOW WHEN YOU'LL SHOW UP!"

"BAKA!"

-x-

About 30 minutes later, the scene shifts back to Hope's Peak University Hospital, where the scene zoomed towards the CR unit as Chiaki and Yukizome are using the monitor and asks Shirogane for help in locating the Monokuma so as to find it and defeat it before it completely spawns, and at the same time Chiaki toggles the computer where it picks up the signal of another stethoscope, which is similar to the one she have, and she prepares to leave which Yukizome asks where she is going.

"Nanami-chan?"

"…"

"Nanami!"

"Huh?"

"Where are you going?"

"Sorry…I have something to do…"

"Wait…where are you going?"

"Can't talk…got to go…see you!"

Yukizome blinked her eyes as she is baffled on why Chiaki is in such a hurry, and five minutes later Hinata arrived and confronted Yukizome, as he asks her if she has any information regarding Nagisa Shingetsu, in which he stated that he wants to know if it is true that he was the very first doctor assigned to the CR Unit and quit three years ago, which she nodded, saying that three years ago an incident happened and Nagisa failed during an OPERATION and he quits in protest after being reprimanded, surrendering the devices he used.

Hinata then said that Kokichi Oma gave Nagisa a new set of devices and is now going after the Monokuma despite not having a license, and Yukizome is alarmed as she did not know that Oma did that and it was quite reckless of him to do that. Hinata sighed and said that if word gets out that a license-less doctor is performing a medical work, Hope's Peak would come under fire and may put the doctors' credibility in question.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"What was Oma thinking?"

"I bet Shingetsu may have bribed Oma with money…that must have made him give in to Shingetsu's request…that is the only logical explanation…"

"You may have a point, Hinata-kun…but that was reckless of him…"

"How annoying…and boring…you…Shirogane…"

"Yes…?"

"I need to ask you something…"

Hinata then talked to Shirogane, who transformed into Poppy Pippopapo, and uses her ability to locate the Monokuma, and there she got a signal, and told Hinata and Yukizome on where to find the target, and both Hinata and Yukizome leaves the CR Unit to track down the target in order to defeat it, which Poppy went along, and none of them noticed that Saihara and Akamatsu were hiding there the whole time and they toggled the computer, where they were able to locate where Nagisa is, and Akamatsu wondered if confronting Nagisa alone is enough to get answers, and Saihara said that confronting Oma is another option due to his connection to the Ministry of Health.

"So what you're suggesting…is to confront that game developer guy?"

"That may be our alternative shot, Akamatsu…"

"Then what did we come here, Saihara-kun? Is our efforts not worth it?"

"They are…we get to hear the info we need…and to know who we are facing…those doctors provide us some vital info."

"I…I want to…"

"I understand…but for now, Akamatsu…we need to focus what we have right now. And right now we got what we need."

"…right…"

"come on, Akamatsu…we should get going…"

After getting the info they need, the two teen intruders are about to leave when the door slides open, and the two hid behind a closet, and narrowly escaped detection as Jin Kirigiri went inside, and as Jin went to the computer monitor, Saihara and Akamatsu sneaked out of the CR Unit and proceeded to head for the elevator and went out of the hospital to plan their next move.

-x-

After several minutes, Suichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu are heading towards an unspecified location, but as they passed by an alley, a teenage girl showed up, wobbling across before collapsing, and Akamatsu recognized the girl as she stopped to check on her, and became concerned as the girl told her what happened. Saihara stopped as he listened to the conversation and became quite alarmed at what he just heard from Akamatsu and the girl.

"What did you say, Tenko-chan?"

"Some…weirdo…dressed…in some kind of…cosplay…"

"And…?"

"He sprayed some kind of…gas…and now…I…feel…sick…"

"Oh no…it must be…"

"Kaede-san…"

"Don't worry…I'll…Saihara-kun…sorry…but you'll have to go ahead…I have to…"

"I understand…take her to a clinic…I'll take care of the rest."

The teenage girl who appeared sick is identified as **Tenko Chabashira** , and for some reason Akamatsu and Saihara sensed that something UNNATURAL happened to her and Akamatsu is forced to stay behind and look after Chibasara, while Saihara was forced to go ahead and take care of matters, as he has a feeling that the situation is getting critical and connected after events are being intertwined.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** .

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the action was somewhat brief, yet the plot make up for it as all sides are vying over who would get to defeat the latest Monokuma. Naisa challenged Chiaki to a bet, which she unintentionally accepted after getting pissed at how Nagisa is treating the case like a game. Hinata is not pleased that an unlicensed doctor is interfering especially when learning that Oma gave Nagisa the tools, while Saihara and Akamatsu are slowly getting themselves involved.

Another Danganronpa V3 character is introduced, and now she is suspected of having something, and that will soon be revealed…

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter ends the Sniper arc while at the same time a new story arc opens Nagisa and Chiaki settle the bet with Hinata getting involved, and there the Bakusou Bike is finally unveiled and the user will finally be revealed…

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	20. Assembly And Assault

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Nagisa Shingetsu is going to take the spotlight as one of the main characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki Nanami, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

Several minutes have passed since leaving Hope's Peak University Hospital, Suichi Saihara and Kaede Akamatsu are heading towards an unspecified location, but as they passed by an alley, a teenage girl showed up, wobbling across before collapsing, and Akamatsu recognized the girl as she stopped to check on her, and became concerned as the girl told her what happened. Saihara stopped as he listened to the conversation and became quite alarmed at what he just heard from Akamatsu and the girl.

"What did you say, Tenko-chan?"

"Some…weirdo…dressed…in some kind of…cosplay…"

"And…?"

"He sprayed some kind of…gas…and now…I…feel…sick…"

"Oh no…it must be…"

"Kaede-san…"

"Don't worry…I'll…Saihara-kun…sorry…but you'll have to go ahead…I have to…"

"I understand…take her to a clinic…I'll take care of the rest."

The teenage girl who appeared sick is identified as **Tenko Chabasira** , and for some reason Akamatsu and Saihara sensed that something UNNATURAL happened to her and Akamatsu is forced to stay behind and look after Chabasira, while Saihara was forced to go ahead and take care of matters, as he has a feeling that the situation is getting critical and connected after events are being intertwined.

He did not expect that the enemy is making an attack and Chabasira was an unfortunate victim of a sudden attack, and now he has to go alone for now as Akamatsu has her hands full for the time being. As Akamatsu helps Chabasira up, she asks her how is she feeling, which she says that she feels like having a fever and is having some kind of stomach ache that is similar to the symptoms of an intestinal flu, which made Akamatsu suspect that a Monokuma did this to her.

"Are you sure, Tenko-chan?"

"Yes...very...sure..."

"Okay, just hang in there..."

"Damn that pervert...!"

"Hush...try to stay calm..."

"You're too...soft...Kaede..."

"In times like this, I have to..."

"..."

As Akamatsu is carrying her, she hailed a taxi and requested to the driver to take them to the nearest clinic, which the driver obliges, and they all left immediately, and soon they arrive at a nearby clinic where Akamatsu took Chabasira there. She is concerned that her friend has become an unfortunate and unwilling victim in this conflict, and she slowly and reluctantly made a decision and thus she realize that there is no turning back, and move forward if she is to get answers to the questions that has been bugging her.

Chabasira apologize to Akamatsu for dragging her but was told that she will help him no matter what, and assured to her that the problem she is facing right now will be solved very soon.

"Sorry, Kaede..."

"..."

"For dragging you in..."

"It's okay..."

"Really...I was..."

"Don't worry about it. It will be over soon."

"Really...?"

"Really."

As they arrived, Akamatsu was dismayed that there is no guard at the entrance and used her hand to knock on the door, but got no response, and an annoyed Akamatsu had to force her way in and the two girls are now inside the clinic and proceeded to look around and find a doctor to check on Chabasira, even though she has a feeling that Chabasira has already contracted something yet she chose to make sure first before telling her anything.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch.20:_** ** _Kumitate, Bōkō_**

The scene shifts at a nearby clinic where Akamatsu brought Chabashira, and there she calls for a doctor and asks Chabasira what really happened, and there she told Akamatsu what happened earlier, where she was walking the streets and someone pulled her towards the alley, and reacted in self-defense as she uses her aikido skills to fight off the attacker, but then the attacker fired some kind of black mist and moments later she felt sick just as the attacker left.

A flashback scene showed that the attacker turns out to be none other than the Monokuma himself, Graphite, and after deflecting Chabasira's strikes, he sprayed her with the black mist before taking his leave as Chabasira started to feel the effects of the black mist, and she struggled to make her way out of the alley where Akamatsu found her.

By then a female doctor came and asks Akamatsu what happened, and not wanting to arouse any suspicion, she came up with an alibi and the doctor believe her and proceeded to check on Chabasira, and tells Akamatsu to wait here as she will conduct some test to find out about the patient's condition, which Akamatsu nodded.

"Okay...miss, you wait here...I will check on your friend..."

"Um..."

"I will inform you of the findings after getting the results..."

"..."

"Do not worry."

"Okay..."

"Now please excuse us..."

"..."

As Chabasira is taken inside, Akamatsu waited as she figure out the events that happened, and she now suspects that Chabasira has contracted a Monokuma virus and may soon show signs of symptoms, and having seen what Ex-Aid, Brave and Snipe did, she now had to make a decision on what to do next, as Chabasira's life is on the line, and to find answers on why incidents like these are kept from the public with the Ministry of Health and Genmu Corporation covering it up.

She wanted to know the reason for this as she felt that it is not fair to keep it a secret especially when several lives were lost in the past few years, and now she wants to find out the purpose of what she experienced and how to put a stop to this.

After about 30 minutes, the doctor of the clinic came out and told Akamatsu that so far Chabasira has only exhibit flu and fever-like symptoms and nothing else, as the blood tests and x-ray results were negative, and advised Akamatsu to have Chabasira rest for the whole week. Akamatsu stared at the doctor as she realize that ordinary medical devices cannot detect anything except that the devices from the Cyber Rescue Unit from Hope's Peak University Hospital.

Akamatsu pretended to be a bit baffled and asks the doctor if she is sure about the findings.

"Are you sure, doctor...?"

"Yes."

"So there is...?"

"I think your friend has been over-stressed...she needs a lot of rest."

"Um..."

"I would recommend that Ms. Chabasira refrain from any physical activities for a week."

"Okay..."

"Good."

The doctor nodded and tells Akamatsu that she did an endoscopy and so far things are normal and said that Chabasira's condition may be attributed to stress and told her to tell Chabasira to take a rest, and that is all she can say.

Akamatsu nodded as she went to pick up Chabasira and helps her walk as the two teen girls left the clinic and hail a taxi, and there they went to a nearby apartelle where Akamatsu is staying and there she tells Chabasira to rest up for now and as she will get a SPECIALIST to check on her rather UNIQUE condition, which Chabasira asks if she would get better.

"Kaede..."

"Yes?"

"Will I...get really...better...?"

"You will. I promise."

"Sorry...for..."

"It's okay."

"Kaede..."

"Trust me...you will get better."

Akamatsu nodded as she assured to her that she will recover, and she placed her friend on the bed and waited for her to sleep, and after that she left as she is heading to a specified location in order to get some answers that would lead to the salvation of Tenko Chabasira.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts somewhere in Tokyo, where you can see what appeared to be an abandoned makeshift clinic, and as the scene zoomed inside, you can see that the interior of the clinic looked tidied and has a lot of high technological medical equipment, and Nagisa Shingetsu is sitting on a chair, planning his next move, as he is using a device to monitor the Lung Monokuma's location so that he can plan on making his move to intercept the Monokuma.

By then Chiaki Nanami came in, having deduced the place through unspecified methods, and confronted Nagisa which the younger teen smirked as he is quite impressed that she managed to find his HIDEOUT, and asks her if she is willing to agree to his terms and condition on facing the Lung Monokuma, in which she would put the Mighty Action-X gashat on the line.

"I'm impressed...you were able to find this place..."

"..."

"So then...you have an answer...?"

"Are you serious? Don't you have a pride as a doctor?"

"Hmph. A little bit...but since I do not have a license right now...I am no longer restrained...I can do what I want...and that is to defeat the Monokuma."

"Yet you acted so reckless...you're not the doctor that the CR Unit used to know..."

"Whatever...so then...what do you say...? How about the bet? Whoever defeats the Monokuma wins...and as a fair wager, I will put my Gashat on the line in addition to yours...how about that? At least it would be fun right?"

"..."

Not far, Suichi Saihara arrived and overheard the conversation, and is quite surprised that a young medical prodigy like Nagisa would engage in illegal medical practice after having his medical licensce revoked, and slowly viewed Nagisa as someone dangerous, and he opted to observe some more seeing that Chiaki is trying to talk some sense into Nagisa.

By then Akamatsu arrived after following Saihara and she approached him and asks how are things going here, which he told her about what he figured out so far, and in turn he asks how her friend is doing, and she told him about Chabasira was indeed being ambushed by a Monokuma and is now sick, saying that anytime now she might display symptoms and that ordinary medical devices cannot detect Chabasira's condition other than the ones that Chiaki and Hinata uses.

"I see..."

"Saihara-kun...itnlooks like we may have to make our move...we can't..."

"I understand...but we need to wait for a while...right now, Nagisa Shingetsu is quite dangerous..."

"Seriously..."

"From what I gathered so far, Shingetsu is far more arrogant than what I initially thought...he seened to be enjoying in hunting those things than showing concern for the victims. It looks like that girl...Chiaki Nanami...she is trying to reason with Shingetsu...although her efforts are in vain..."

"Really...?"

"Let's observe those two for now, Akamatsu."

"Fine."

By then, the two teens began to observe Chiaki and Nagisa, wherein they are arguing over the hostage, with Nagisa saying that he is doing the OPERATION for himself and is not obliged to do this as a doctor, but Chiaki tells him that he cannot do as he please, but Nagisa tells her that rather than playing GOODY TWO-SHOES, she should have an answer on whether accepting the wager or not, saying he is also willing to put his Gashat on the line.

Chiaki was a bit pissed at Nagisa's reply, but then she got a call from Yukizome as she tells Chiaki that she located the Lung Monokuma, and is threatening to take over the hostage's body, and this prompt Chiaki to run off, with Nagisa following, and there Akamatsu and Saihara glanced at each other before making a decision on making their next move.

"Oh boy..."

"Saihara-kun...?"

"Looks like those two have found their target..."

"Eh?"

"Come on...we should see this...and the end result would determine our next move."

"..."

"Akamatsu...?"

"Coming..."

Both Akamatsu and Saihara elected to follow the two other teens as they are curious to see where this would lead to and to see if Nagisa is serious about putting his and Chiaki's Gashats on the line, in which they need to see the end results that would determine on making their next move, while Akamatsu reminded that Chabasira's life is on the line, which Saihara nodded and the two teens move out and stealthily follow Chiaki and Nagisa.

-x-

The scene shifts to a junkyard where Celestia is trying to call out her pet cat, which is still inside the Lung Monokuma, and Yukizome tried to persuade her to back off as it is dangerous, but Celestia insisted that her pet cat is all she cared about and nothing else, which Yukuzome sighed in dismay seeing how selfish Celestia can be, as if she does not seem to care about anyone else other than her pet cat, and attempted to pull her away, managing to do so after they narrowly evaded an acid spit attack from the Lung Monokuma.

By then Chiaki and Nagisa arrived, and saw Yukizome and Celestia nearly got hit by the acid attack and there Yukizome urges Chiaki to defeat the Monokuma, which Chiaki nodded, and there Nagisa began goading Chiaki in to accepting the wager, and seeing that he is getting on her nerves, Chiaki nodded and said that if she wins, he would surrender his devices, and she will surrender hers if she loses, which Nagisa smirked, as this is what he intended.

"Looks like it's game on."

"Just keep your word...if I win, you..."

"Yeah, I know...but if I win, your Gashat will be mine."

"You are not a doctor-type at all."

"Whatever. You should just enjoy the game and fight as if you are the main character."

"I will win this...and teach you a lesson, Shingetsu."

"You sure are confident...for a girl..."

"..."

Chiaki then brings out the Game Driver and fasten in around her waist which formed the belt, with Nagisa following suit, and they both brought out their Gashats as they prepare to face off the Lung Monokuma and take it down so as to free Celestia's pet cat and contain the situation. Yukizome, however, having overheard that Chiaki accepted the wager, tried to talk her out of it, but Chiaki smiled and assured to her that everything will be okay and she will finish this problem in a flash.

Chiaki and Nagisa then pressed a button on their Gashats to prpeare themselves to fight the Monokuma, where several projections of various items materialize around their surroundings as the fight is about to commence, much to Yukizome's worry as she is aware that Nafusa us acting on thus on selfish grounds and felt that he would not play fair.

Gashat: " ** _MIGHTY ACTION-X!_** "

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Nagisa then reminded Chiaki the wager they agreed on, in which if Chiaki wins he would turn over his Gashat and Game Driver to her, but if he wins, she would surrender her Gashat to him, which Chiaki nodded as she is confident that she will win this battle.

"Looks like it's game on."

"Just keep your word...if I win, you..."

"Yeah, I know...but if I win, your Gashat will be mine."

"You are not a doctor-type at all."

"Whatever. You should just enjoy the game and fight as if you are the main character."

"I will win this...and teach you a lesson, Shingetsu."

"You sure are confident...for a girl..."

"..."

The two teen doctors then inserted their Gashats onto their Game Driver and there they initiated their transformations into Kamen Riders, as Yukizome looks on just as Hinata arrives and is debriefed on the situation, which he displayed utter dismay at hearing what Yukizome just told him, remarking that Chiaki is very naive and acts rather impulsively.

"The intern just what...?"

"...yes, Hinata-kun...she accepted Nagisa's challenge..."

"How annoying...and utterly BORING..."

"I tried to talk her out of it...but she..."

"The intern is overly naive...it's no wonder she gets easily suckered..."

"Hinata-kun..."

"I guess I'll have to get myself involved...and put a stop to this BORING foolishness..."

"Wait...are you...?"

Celestia was rather clueless as to what Hinata and Yukizome are talking about, but then glanced back at the scene as Chiaki and Nagisa are undergoing their respective transformations, and is quite surprised to see what she just saw, as Chiaki and Nagisa initiated their transformations."

"Henshin."

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Chiaki transform into Ex-Aid and is ready to fight, but she waited for Nagisa to finish his transformation as she watches him assume his Level 1 form.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Hinata stared intently as he saw Snipe's Level 1 form, and he is now filled with annoyance seeing that a licensce-less doctor is doing a doctor's job, and finds it utterly BORING, and brings out his Game Driver and fasten it around his waist, and Yukizome stared in surprise as she has a feeling on what Hinata is intending to do, and tries to calm him down and let the scene play out so as to allow the two to defeat the Lung Monokuma.

"Wait, Hinata..."

"I will handle this..."

"Let them deal with the Monokuma..."

"Shingetsu is not a CR member as of this moment...it would be an insult if word gets out that a license-less doctor is doing a doctor's job...and that would mean that we'll become subjects of insult and criticism if we let him do as he pleases."

"But...at least you should..."

"I will handle this...my way."

"Hinata!"

"Just stay back."

Hinata told Yukizome that he will do things his way as he brought out his Gashat in preparation to his transformation.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST!_** "

Hinata then inserted his Gashat onto the Game Driver and there his transformation into his Level 1 form commences.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knight. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Becoming Brave, Hinata is now preparing to join the fray, yet his eyes are gazed onto Snipe and intends to face him head-on, regardless of what Yukizome is telling him.

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the game is on, as Chiaki and Nagisa are going to duke it out in a race on who will defeat the Monokuma first, with their Gashats on the line.

Hinata is joining the fray as well and this will no doubt cause a melee, as the three doctors are assembled and are about to go in to action.

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter concludes the Snipe arc but immediately begins the arc where the **Bakusou Bike** Gashat is activated…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	21. The LEVEL UP Commando

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Nagisa Shingetsu is going to take the spotlight as one of the main characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki Nanami, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at Genmu Corporation where Kukichi Oma watches the scene via his laptop as he sees the three teenagers assembled, and he smirked as he finds it intriguing on what they are going to do next, and seeing that Nagisa is pumped up, he wondered what Nagisa would do next, and yet Oma is intrigued at what Chiaki is about to do next, and he watches the scene with keen interest before takong a sip of a bottle of Fanta, but then his secretary came and called out Oma, which caused him to get startled, and accidentally spits the drink on her face and she shrieked at this and began hitting Oma on the head with the folder.

"PPPPFFFFHHHHTTT!"

"KKKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"KOFF-KOFF..."

"BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YOU?!"

"THEN STOP SPITTING YOUR FANTA ON MY FACE!"

Oma tries to get his secretary to stop as he does not want to miss out an important footage, yet the secretary continued to hit Oma on the head with the folder as she berated him for his foolish habits, yet he defended himself which caused the two to bicker a little longer than usual.

"BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

"KNOCK IT OFF, WILL YOU?!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU STOP DRINKING FANTA IN YOUR OFFICE!"

"THEN KNOCK FIRST BEFORE YOU ENTER!"

"I ALREADY DID!"

"THEN BRING A BELL!"

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch.21: LEVEL-UP Komando_**

The scene shifts at Hope's Peak University Hospital, where the scene shifts at the director's office where Izuru Kamukura is seen watching the live footage of Chiaki and Nagisa confronting each other before setting their sights on the Monokuma, and seeing that Hinata is there, he smirked as he expects him to deal with the situation so as to have a reason to groom Hinata to become his successor, while at the same time showing disdain towards Chiaki for being an EYESORE.

Moreover, he is hoping that Nagisa would fail as he also showed disdain towards him for a reason, and by then Jin Kirigiri entered and saw the footage, and there Izuru tells Jin that he expects Hinata to defeat the Monokuma, but Jin said that it would be better for the three teens to work together, but Izuru rebuffs it claiming that only Hinata is best suited for this and he is pondering on whether to revoke Chiaki's scholarship but Jin tells him not to, which may put the university hospital in a sitiation if Izuru were to do that without legal basis.

"You cannotndo that, sir."

"Why not?"

"Your employee is the one who got Nanami in..."

"So?"

"If you revoke Nanami's scholarship for no reason it would put this hospital in a bad image."

"Bah, I can come up with an alibi..."

'Please, sir, don't do anything foolish."

"..."

Izuru sighed as he did not feel like arguing and he shifts his attention towards the laptop as the battle between the teen doctors against the Monokuma is about to take place, and Izuru watches intently to see who would emerge the winner.

-x-

The scene shifts to a junkyard where Celestia is trying to call out her pet cat, which is still inside the Lung Monokuma, and Yukizome tried to persuade her to back off as it is dangerous, but Celestia insisted that her pet cat is all she cared about and nothing else, which Yukuzome sighed in dismay seeing how selfish Celestia can be, as if she does not seem to care about anyone else other than her pet cat, and attempted to pull her away, managing to do so after they narrowly evaded an acid spit attack from the Lung Monokuma.

By then Chiaki and Nagisa arrived, and saw Yukizome and Celestia nearly got hit by the acid attack and there Yukizome urges Chiaki to defeat the Monokuma, which Chiaki nodded, and there Nagisa began goading Chiaki in to accepting the wager, and seeing that he is getting on her nerves, Chiaki nodded and said that if she wins, he would surrender his devices, and she will surrender hers if she loses, which Nagisa smirked, as this is what he intended.

"Looks like it's game on."

"Just keep your word...if I win, you..."

"Yeah, I know...but if I win, your Gashat will be mine."

"You are not a doctor-type at all."

"Whatever. You should just enjoy the game and fight as if you are the main character."

"I will win this...and teach you a lesson, Shingetsu."

"You sure are confident...for a girl..."

"..."

Chiaki then brings out the Game Driver and fasten in around her waist which formed the belt, with Nagisa following suit, and they both brought out their Gashats as they prepare to face off the Lung Monokuma and take it down so as to free Celestia's pet cat and contain the situation. Yukizome, however, having overheard that Chiaki accepted the wager, tried to talk her out of it, but Chiaki smiled and assured to her that everything will be okay and she will finish this problem in a flash.

Chiaki and Nagisa then pressed a button on their Gashats to prpeare themselves to fight the Monokuma, where several projections of various items materialize around their surroundings as the fight is about to commence, much to Yukizome's worry as she is aware that Nafusa us acting on thus on selfish grounds and felt that he would not play fair.

Gashat: " ** _MIGHTY ACTION-X!_** "

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Nagisa then reminded Chiaki the wager they agreed on, in which if Chiaki wins he would turn over his Gashat and Game Driver to her, but if he wins, she would surrender her Gashat to him, which Chiaki nodded as she is confident that she will win this battle.

"Looks like it's game on."

"Just keep your word...if I win, you..."

"Yeah, I know...but if I win, your Gashat will be mine."

"You are not a doctor-type at all."

"Whatever. You should just enjoy the game and fight as if you are the main character."

"I will win this...and teach you a lesson, Shingetsu."

"You sure are confident...for a girl..."

"..."

The two teen doctors then inserted their Gashats onto their Game Driver and there they initiated their transformations into Kamen Riders, as Yukizome looks on just as Hinata arrives and is debriefed on the situation, which he displayed utter dismay at hearing what Yukizome just told him, remarking that Chiaki is very naive and acts rather impulsively.

"The intern just what...?"

"...yes, Hinata-kun...she accepted Nagisa's challenge..."

"How annoying...and utterly BORING..."

"I tried to talk her out of it...but she..."

"The intern is overly naive...it's no wonder she gets easily suckered..."

"Hinata-kun..."

"I guess I'll have to get myself involved...and put a stop to this BORING foolishness..."

"Wait...are you...?"

Celestia was rather clueless as to what Hinata and Yukizome are talking about, but then glanced back at the scene as Chiaki and Nagisa are undergoing their respective transformations, and is quite surprised to see what she just saw, as Chiaki and Nagisa initiated their transformations."

"Henshin."

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Chiaki transform into Ex-Aid and is ready to fight, but she waited for Nagisa to finish his transformation as she watches him assume his Level 1 form.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Hinata stared intently as he saw Snipe's Level 1 form, and he is now filled with annoyance seeing that a licensce-less doctor is doing a doctor's job, and finds it utterly BORING, and brings out his Game Driver and fasten it around his waist, and Yukizome stared in surprise as she has a feeling on what Hinata is intending to do, and tries to calm him down and let the scene play out so as to allow the two to defeat the Lung Monokuma.

"Wait, Hinata..."

"I will handle this..."

"Let them deal with the Monokuma..."

"Shingetsu is not a CR member as of this moment...it would be an insult if word gets out that a license-less doctor is doing a doctor's job...and that would mean that we'll become subjects of insult and criticism if we let him do as he pleases."

"But...at least you should..."

"I will handle this...my way."

"Hinata!"

"Just stay back."

Hinata told Yukizome that he will do things his way as he brought out his Gashat in preparation to his transformation.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST!_** "

Hinata then inserted his Gashat onto the Game Driver and there his transformation into his Level 1 form commences.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knignt. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Becoming Brave, Hinata is now preparing to join the fray, yet his eyes are gazed onto Snipe and intends to face him head-on, regardless of what Yukizome is telling him.

-x-

At Hope's Peak University Hospital, Izuru smirked seeing that Hinata has joined the fray, and is now attacking Snipe, and he is pleased that his distant grandson is taking matters seriously but Jin is not receptive of this as he felt that stopping the Monokuma should come first before any personal grudges, yet Izuru said that he will not let a disgraced doctor, who has his license revoked, hog the glory, and believes that Hinata should be the one to take the credit

"Ha-ha! Go for it, Hajime! Show that fool who is the real disgrace of Hope's Peak Univeristy Hospital!"

"Sir...what Hinata just did is not..."

"Nonsense! Hajime is my designated heir! I won't settle for anyone else!"

"Please, sir..."

"Just sit down and watch, Jin. You may learn something from this."

"Hinata should focus on the Monokuma instead of..."

"It's fine."

"..."

However, the scene at the footage shows that Ex-Aid stood between Brave and Snipe, and it shows that she is talking some sense in to the two, and both Brave and Snipe grudgingly backed away, and Izuru is not pleased with this and verbally proclaimed that Chiaki is indeed an eyesore and a hindrance, and wants to have her expelled, but Jin reminded him that he cannot expel Chiaki without a valid reason and she is currently an intern in training, and Jin pointed out that if Izuri tries to expel Chiaki, he would get in trouble with the other doctors in the university hospital, and Izuru is not pleased that Jin is right about the matter.

"..."

"So please, sir...let Nanami do what she feel is right."

"But..."

"She may be an intern, but she knows what is best...and she is doing the right thing."

"Hmph."

"Let us hope they defeat the Monokuma and end this situation."

"Chiaki Nanami...I have my eye on you...I will not let someone like you upstage my grandson and heir..."

"Director Kamukura!"

-x-

Back at the scene of the battle, Ex-Aid is dealing with the Lung Monokuma, and tries to separate the victim from the virus, but the Monokuma held onto the victim, and both Brave and Snipe reluctantly worked together and attacked the Monokuma on both sides, catching it off-guard, and in doing so, it allowed Ex-Aid to do an attack and got Celestia's pet cat out, and after giving it to Celestia, Ex-Aid went back to the scene of the battle, and flips the lever of the Game Driver to initiate her Level 2 form.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY ACTION X!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Ex-Aid jumps up in the air, then does a flying kick before her armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Ex-Aid emerges, now in a sleeker armor that is colored pink, and she now resembled her natural height, and her chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, her second armored form no longer sports her SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Likewise, Brave followed suit as he too flips the lever of his Game Driver to assume his Level 2 form now that the victim has been separated from the Monokuma, and noe he can finishnot off without questions, and without restraint.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE QUES~TOH!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Brave jumps up in the air, where several doors appeared, yet he entered one in front of him, and when that door opened, Brave emerges, and there you can see that Brave is now in a sleeker armor that is colored light blue and he now resembled the same armored appearance as Ex-Aid, with some difference, such as his helmet is colored gray and it resembled a medieval knight and does not sport a HAIR. Brave has now assumed Level 2.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Seeing that Ex-Aid and Brave assumed their Level 2 forms, Snipe scoffed as he decided to enter the fray as well and flips the lever on his Game Driver, where he will assume his Level 2 form fkr tne first time.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BANG, BA-BANG BANG! YOW! BA-BANG BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Ex-Aid and Brave stared in surprise as they saw Snipe's Level 2 form for the first time, and they did not expect that Nagisa would attain that form, but Snipe pressed a button on the side of the Game Driver to summon the Gashacon Magnum, and now he is getting ready to get in to action, pumped up and ready to rumble.

"Mission start."

Snipe then opened fire and shoots the Monokuma with reckless abandon, causing Ex-Aid and Brave to evade the blasts, and Brave commented that Nagisa is indeed reckless as he appeared to have no qualms in shooting anyone just to have his way in dealing with the Monokuma, and there Yukizome urges Ex-Aid to defeat the Monokuma or else she would risk losing her Gashat, which Ex-Aid realized that she already accepted the bet and has to win this battle.

"Nanami-chan!"

"Huh?"

"You got to beat that Monokuma!"

"Eh?"

"If you lose, you'll lose your gashat!"

"Ah! That's right! I'm in a middle of a bet!"

"You got to hurry!"

"I'm on it!"

Ex-Aid evaded the blasts fired by the Lung Monokuma, and is getting closer to the target, as with Brave using the Gashacon sword, using its ice abilities to ground the Monokuma. However, the Lung Monokuma made a surprise attack and fired a pair of strong blasts which hits the two targets squarely, sending them back and knocking them down.

There you can see something blinking on their chest armors, which Ex-Aid noticed it the first time, and there Yukizome told her that while in her armored form her life is CONNECTED, and the BARS on her chest armor acts as the LIFE BARS, and once the LIFE BARS have been depleted, a FAIL-SAFE mechanism would activate and this would cause the user to die, which Ex-Aid stared in surprise, seeing that this is like playing a REAL video game.

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Then this is like playing a real-life video game!"

"Nanami-chan!"

"Got to end this quick...!"

"Wait, Nanami-chan! Don't!"

"Eh?"

"You can't...!"

As Ex-Aid gets up, she felt her body weakening, and realized what Yukizome meant, and Brave deactivated his Game Driver and reverted back to normal, as Hinata said that he will not put himself at risk due to the limits of the Game Driver.

Snipe is pleased as he now has no competition and had his Gashacon Magnum assume RIFLE MODE, and fired away at the Monokuma, then pressed a button on the Game Driver to activate its next command.

Game Driver: " ** _KIMEWAJA_**..."

Snipe aimed his Gashacon Magnum in RIFLE MODE as the weapon is filled with powerful energy and now he took out the Gashat and placed it on the second slot of the Game Driver and then pressed a button.

Game Driver: " ** _BANG-BANG CRITICAL STRIKE!_** "

Snipe's weapon flashed before unleashing a powerful blast which struck the Monokuma, obliterating it, and it became clear that he won the battle, and there he went towards Ex-Aid and took the Mighty Action-X gashat, resulting in Chiaki reverting to normal. She wanted to object but was silenced after realizing the deal she made, thus she is unable to reclaim the gashat, yet Nagisa, who reverted back to normal, told her that she is welcomed to issue a remtach.

"Looks like I won."

"..."

"Don't feel bad. You're welcomed to challenge me again."

"What...?"

"You heard me...I'm open to a rematch..."

"Seriously...?"

"Well that is...if you can transform again."

"..."

Nagisa left the scene after taunting Chiaki, and there Hinata berated her for letting herself get suckered, and the scene shows that Celestia reluctantly gave her word and paid Nagisa, and then left, as Nagisa left the scene as well, pleased with the results, and as Yukizome tries to get Hinata to stop berating Chiaki, the scene shows that Akamatsu and Saihara are spying on them and saw the results, in which Akamatsu is eyeing Chiaki as she sees her a way to help someone.

Saihara asks Akamatsu what is she going to do, in which she said that she will commence her next move, as she picks up her cellphone and contacted Chabashira, telling her that she has found a doctor who can help her, and Chabashira was quite surprised and asks Akamatsu if she is sure about what she just said, and Akamatsu tells her that she meant what she said.

"Yes, Tenko-chan...I know someone who can help you."

"Really, Kaede?"

"Yes."

"Tell me...where is this doctor...?"

"Leave it to me."

"Thanks, Kaede."

"Sure...now you better get ready...I will call the doctor and set an appointment."

"Okay!"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Looks like the game is over, as Chiaki lost to Nagisa and has no means to transform to reclaim the gashat.

Kaede Akamatsu and Suichi Saihara saw this and are now making their next move as another victim is in danger...

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter immediately begins the new story arc where the **Bakusou Bike** Gashat is activated…and who the user will be...

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	22. The Gathering

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Chiaki is facing a crisis as her tools were taken by Nagisa, and now she has no means to fight the Monokuma, but something unexpected happens, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased at what he saw, where it shows that Nagisa had defeated the Lung Monokuma, and Hinata failed as the elderly director is not pleased that his distant grandson chose to cancel his transformation just to save himself when his armor's LIFE METER was in critical level.

Jin Kirigiri tries to calm Izuru down but the director is not pleased with this and plans to give Hinata a sermon on what he should do from heron, but Jin argued and said that Hinata will decide on what to do next, which Izuru is not well-taken on and insists that Hinata must be the victor for he is his designated heir and will not let a disgraced doctor and a rookie intern upstage Hinata.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson lost! And what is worse...that disgraced doctor took the prize!"

"So? At least he defeated the Monokuma..."

"It should be Hajime to defeat the Monokuma! Not the brat...and definitely not the rookie!"

"Director Kamukura.."

"When Hajime gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajome can succeed or not!"

The scene shifts at the laptop monitor where it shows that Nagisa has left, leaving Chiaki and Hinata alone, and Hinata leaves the scene as well and Chiaki appeared uncertain on what to do next now that the Mighty Action-X Gashat is in Nagisa's hands.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch.22:_** ** _Shūkai_**

The scene shifts at Genmu Corporation, where Kokichi Ouma is watching the events at the laptop monitor, where he saw Nagisa as the winner, and seeing that he took the Gashat from Chiaki, he felt that he may have made an error in judgment in giving the Gashat and Game Driver to Nagisa, and is compelled to rectify this situation and correct it. At the very least, he might do something to help Chiaki in regaining her confidence and see if he could help her regain the Gashat that Nagisa took.

As Oma took a bottle of Fanta and sipped, his secretary came and spoke to him, causing him to it and choke an on his drink and spits out, which his secretary shrieked as she almost got hit and physically berated him for that.8

"PPPPFFFHHHT!"

"EEEEKKK!"

"KOFF-KOFF…KAFF-KAFF…"

"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!"

"OW-OW-OW-OW!"

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP SPITTING YOUR DRINK ON ME?!"

"WHEN YOU LEARN TO KNOCK THE DOOR! THAT WAY I WOULD KNOW WHEN YOU'LL SHOW UP!"

"BAKA! PUT A FUCKING CHIME ON YOUR DOOR!"

-x-

The scene shifts at the CR Unit within the basement area of Hope's Pick University Hospital, where a dejected Chiaki came in, as she is facing a dilemma on what to do next, as she lost the Gashat to Nagisa on a bet, and her mind is still fresh on what occurred several minutes ago.

 ** _-FLASHBACK-_**

Snipe is pleased as he now has no competition and had his Gashacon Magnum assume RIFLE MODE, and fired away at the Monokuma, then pressed a button on the Game Driver to activate its next command.

Game Driver: " ** _KIMEWAJA_**..."

Snipe aimed his Gashacon Magnum in RIFLE MODE as the weapon is filled with powerful energy and now he took out the Gashat and placed it on the second slot of the Game Driver and then pressed a button.

Game Driver: " ** _BANG-BANG CRITICAL FINISH!_** "

Snipe's weapon flashed before unleashing a powerful blast which struck the Monokuma, obliterating it, and it became clear that he won the battle, and there he went towards Ex-Aid and took the Mighty Action-X gashat, resulting in Chiaki reverting to normal. She wanted to object but was silenced after realizing the deal she made, thus she is unable to reclaim the gashat, yet Nagisa, who reverted back to normal, told her that she is welcomed to issue a remtach.

"Looks like I won."

"..."

"Don't feel bad. You're welcomed to challenge me again."

"What...?"

"You heard me...I'm open to a rematch..."

"Seriously...?"

"Well that is...if you can transform again."

"..."

Nagisa left the scene after taunting Chiaki, and there Hinata berated her for letting herself get suckered, and the scene shows that Celestia reluctantly gave her word and paid Nagisa, and then left, as Nagisa left the scene as well, pleased with the results

 ** _-END FLASHBACK-_**

As Chiaki sat on her seat, she pondered on what to do next, until her cellphone rang and she answered it, where the caller is a female and is asking for Chiaki, and when Chiaki confirms herself, the caller begged her to come to a location saying that she has a certain disease and said that a friend recommended her to Chiaki, saying that Chiaki is specialized in handling a SECRET disease, which Chiaki stared wide-eyed at hearing what the caller said.

"What...what did you say...?"

"You heard me!"

"How did you...?"

"Never mind that...please come over and help me!"

"Calm down...I will..."

"Please...you got to..."

"Stay calm...I am on my way."

"..."

As the caller turns off the connection, Chiaki is facing a dilemma on what to do, as she is certain that this is a case of a GAME DISEASE and with the Mighty Action-X in Nagisa's possession, she could not handle this, yet she chose to go ahead and see to the potential patient.

 **-x-**

At Izuru Kamukura's office, Hinata rolled his eyes as he is given a stern sermon about why he let Nagisa defeat the Monokuma, saying that Nagisa is a disgrace and tells his distant grandson that he should be the one who defeated the Monokuma, and not get upstaged by a disgraced doctor, but Hinata sighed and called his grandfather BORING, saying that as a doctor, he has to look out for his own well-being and not get reckless over something foolish.

Izuru stared wide-eyed at hearing his distant grandson answering back in an arrogant tone, but then Kokichi Oma arrived and both men stared in a rather surprised manner as they never thought that Oma would come here unannounced, and there Oma began to offer his apology, saying that he has underestimated Nagisa, as well as saying that he never thought that Nagisa was able to goad Chiaki Nanami into surrendering her Gashat to Nagisa because of her losing a betting challenge.

Yukizome watches on as Hinata questions Oma on why he gave Nagisa a Gashat and Game Driver while Izuru demanded why Oma did that when it is clear that Nagisa is not QUALIFIED to do this job.

"I apologize..."

"..."

"..."

"It seems that I underestimated Nagisa Shingetsu..."

"Then why..."

"Yes, why did you give him those devices? It is clear that he has no right to..."

"I know...but he is still a talented..."

"Baloney! You know what happened three years ago...and that put Hope's Peak University in a bad light!"

However, Oma said that despite what happened to Nagisa in the past, the 14-year old boy is still QUALIFIED, hence Oma said he felt that Nagisa deserve a second chance, but never thought it would end up like this, but Izuru objected, saying that Nagisa has DISGRACED the reputation of Hope's Peak University Hospital and does not deserve another chance, making it clear that Hinata is the CHOSEN ONE and only he can stop the threat.

Izuru went on to say that neither Nagisa, who disgraced Hope's Peak's honor, or a rookie wannabe like Chiaki, do not deserve to be involved in this, but Oma calmly said that despite being a pediatrics intern, Chiaki deserves to be involved, reminding Izuru that she saved a patient's life and is instrumental in helping Hinata defeating a Monokuma and saved another patient, and Izuru was speechless at being shot down.

"Director Kamukura...please refrain from acting do arrogant."

"Wha...what...?"

"Chiaki Nanami has the right to br involved."

"..."

"Remember...she stopped the Monokuma during the launch party of the Mighty Action-X game...and saved a patient..."

"..."

"And she helped your grandson in defeating another Monokuma and saved another patient...you should at least be grateful to her."

"..."

Hinata sighed as he felt that things are getting BORING, and is about to leave the scene when Yukizome got a text message, and it came from Chiaki, and after reading it, she told Hinata what she read, and Hinata stared in surprise at hearing that Chiaki is meeting a patient who is said to have symptoms of the GAME DISEASE, and he could not believe that a rookie intern would go ahead despite losing her Gashat a few hours ago.

Izuru then jumped at the chance and ordered his distant grandson to use this chance to excise the Monokuma while Chiaki has no means to upstage him, but Hinata shots him down verbally which caused the elderly director to get stunned at being told off in a rather rude manner much to Oma's bemusement at seeing the grandfather and grandson bickering.

"What was that, Hajime?"

"Shut your mouth and be quiet, you fart."

"How dare you speak to me like that?"

"Because you're so BORING."

"What was that?"

"I'm out of here."

"Come back here this instant!"

"..."

-x-

The scene shifts at an abandoned establishment, where the scene zoomed inside where you can see a makeshift clinic there, and you can see Nagisa Shingetsu sitting on a chair facing a computer monitor, and is smirking at the fact that he managed to acquire a Gashat from a competitor, and made a note that Hajime Hinata will be his next target and intend to take his Gashat in the next encounter.

" _Hajime Hinata...you're next...and your Gashat will be mine..._ "

However, a knock on the door is heard and Nagisa turns around, and is rather surprised as he did not expect a patient to show up, and while the visitor is not shown, Nagisa is rather guarded when the unseen visitor began glancing at the Mighty Action-X Gashat, and moments later, Nagisa stared wide-eyed as the unseen visitor showed something to him and the blue-haired, 14-year old boy slowly stood up as he asks the visitor what is the meaning of this.

"Hey..."

"..."

"Is that...?"

"..."

"Where did you get that...?"

"..."

"Then that means you're...?"

"..."

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at an outdoor snack bar, where Chiaki Nanami arrived, and saw a teenage girl waiting for someone, and there Chiaki approached the girl, who turn out to be Tenko Chabashira, and Chiaki identifies herself as the doctor who spoke to her earlier, and Tenko anxiously tells Chiaki the reason why she summoned Chiaki.

Chiaki then took out her stethoscope and aimed it at Tenko, where it shows that there are signs that Tenko is infected with a GAME DISEASE, and there Chiaki tells Tenko that right now she does not have the proper equipment yet but assured that her fellow doctor will arrive and have her checked on. Tenko is not pleased as she really wanted to get cured, and asks how can that help as she is suffering from the sickness for over a week, and Chiaki assured to her that everything will be okay.

"Please relax...my fellow doctor will arrive shortly..."

"I can't wait...!"

"Calm down..."

"How can I?"

"Relax..."

"But..."

"Everything will be okay..."

"..."

By then Chisa Yukizome and Hajime Hinata arrived, and seeing Chiaki talking to Tenko, Hinata took out his stethoscope and scanned Tenko, confirming that she has the illness, but Tenko shrieked and hid behind Chiaki, which caused the rookie intern to ask what is wrong with her, and there Tenko revealed that she does not like to be near boys and men.

Chiaki told Tenko that Hinata is a surgeon and right now he has the tools to deal with her illness but Tenko adamantly does not want a guy to touch or be near her, and Chiaki had to try persuading her that Hinata is HARMLESS and a TALENTED doctor, but Tenko steadfastly refused, reiterating that she rather have a female doctor treating her than a guy.

"No way! Anybody but him!"

"But he is the best...a gifted surgeon...he can..."

"I said no!"

"Please...you have to..."

"I rather have a lady doctor treat me than that maniac!"

"Eh...? But Hinata-kun is not..."

"I don't care! Boys are boys! And I don't want to be touched by a boy!"

"..."

Hinata sighed seeing that this is going to be a tedious method and rather than waiting, he puts on the Game Driver and took out his Gashat and pressed the button to signal its activation, much to Chiaki's dismay seeing that Hinata's action would only worsen the situation given that Tenko is so afraid of guys, and Tenko stared wide-eyed in surprise at what she is seeing in front of her.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST!_** "

A projection of several treasure chest-like objects appeared and surrounded the area, and this made Tenko deathly afraid and clings to Chiaki, begging her to do the procedure instead of Hinata, urging her not to let Hinata get close to her no matter what, and Chiaki tried to calm her down with little success even as she assured to Tenko that Hinata is a talented doctor but Tenko would not accept it because of Hinata being a male.

"I said I don't want to! I want a lady surgeon and not a perverted boy!"

"But he is the best...a gifted surgeon...he can..."

"I said no!"

"Please...you have to..."

"I rather die than being touched by a boy! He'll just rape me and take my virginity!"

"Eh...? But Hinata-kun is not..."

"I don't care! Boys are boys! And I don't want to be touched by a boy!"

"..."

Hinata sighed and tells Chiaki to hold onto Tenko as he will perform the OPERATION, and this caused Tenko to panic and shouts at Hinata to stay away or else she will use her aikido moves on him, revealing that she is a master of aikido martial arts, but this did not deter Hinata, telling her that she won't be cured if she keeps acting like a scaredy-cat.

"How BORING."

"What?"

"You're in high school yet you act like a child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How can you be cured if you keep on being picky?"

"So what? Boys are perverted...maniacs to the max! And I don't want to be near you!"

"You are wasting my time. The operation will push through."

"I said stay away from me!"

By then something unexpected happened as Nagisa Shingetsu arrived at the scene, and with him was someone, who turn out to be Kaede Akamatsu, and while Tenko is relieved to see her and hoped that she bails her out, she became more worried seeing that she brought another boy here and demanded to Akamatsu to explain why she brought a boy here, which Akamatsu said that Nagisa is a doctor, but Tenko defiantly tells Akamatsu that she can't stand boys even if they are doctors.

"Kaede! What's the meaning of this?"

"Huh? I brought a doctor with me..."

"But he's a boy!"

"So?"

"I already told you! I hate boys! So no boys even if they are doctors!"

"Tenko-chan...relax...they can..."

"I said no already!"

"Tenko-chan..."

Yukizome stared in bafflement seeing that Nagisa is here, and so is Chiaki, but the two females, along with Hinata, are baffled even more as this is the first time they see Akamatsu, and wondered if she is aware of the situation, and if she is, this would cause problems as they were instructed by the Minister of Health to keep the GAME DISEASE a secret from the public to avoid panic.

Nagisa himself appeared to be as smug as before, yet he is curious about Akamatsu as something happened earlier which prompted him to come here along with her, and hoped that this situation will favor him beneficially.

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the wielders of the Game Drivers have gathered and are fighting over the patient. Wait a minute…what is Akamatsu doing there? Chabashira turns out to be a panicking patient as she refuses to be treated just because the doctors are boys. How will Hinata and Nagisa deal with a problem patient like her who claims to be an aikido master?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter commences as the battle over the patient begins…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	23. Fiery Pianist

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Kaede Akamatsu is going to take the spotlight as one of the main characters going in to action, which will no doubt put the rest into conflict once they found out what she has in store, especially when Tenko Chabasira's life is on the line, so read on and Well, enjoy!

* * *

The scene shifts at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased at what he saw, where it shows that Nagisa is there again, with Chiaki Nanami besides Hajime Hinata. While Nagisa looks on, the live footage shows that Chiaki is trying to calm down Tenko as Hinata is attempting to start the procedure to get things over with, and while Jin does not see any issue here, Izuru is making a big deal because of Chiaki and Nagisa's presence.

He is not pleased that his distant grandson is surrounded by two rivals and wished that he would do something to put Chiaki and Nagisa out of the equation.

Jin Kirigiri tries to calm Izuru down but the director is not pleased with this and plans to use any means to have Chiaki expelled from Hope's Peak University Hospital, as well as to order Hinata to take out Chiaki in the process, but Jin argued and said that Hinata will decide on what to do next, which Izuru is not well-taken on and insists that Hinata must be the victor for he is his designated heir and will not let a disgraced doctor and a rookie intern upstage Hinata.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson lost recently! Now is his chance to redeem himself...and now that rookie intern is trying to hug the spotlight again...! And what is worse...that disgraced doctor is thetr again and plans in taking the prize!"

"Sir...I am sure that Hinata will take down the Monokuma this time..."

"Bah! Those two would only get in the way! Hajime must defeat the Monokuma this time! Not the disgraced brat...and definitely not the rookie!"

"Director Kamukura.."

"Hajime better do a good job...but if he fails again...when he gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajome can succeed or not!"

However, their argument stopped upon seeing the scene shifts at the laptop monitor where it shows that Kaede Akamatsu is there, and both Jin and Izuru stared wide-eyed seeing that a witness is there and they feared that their secret covert medical mission might get compromised if Akamatsu were to witness the doctors in action, and this made Jin worried that the Ministry of Health might grill them, yet Izuru said that Hajime will deal with her so as to silence her yet Jin is not receptive to what the director said.

"Director...that's..."

"I don't care! That girl must be silenced!"

"You're suggesting that Hinata should kill a girl? He's a gifted surgeon!"

"..."

"Let's see where this lead to...and once the Monokuma is defeated...then they can decide what to do with that girl."

"...damn..."

"Relax, sir."

"Hmph."

Izuru sighed in annoyance as he and Jin decided to watch the footage and see where this lead to, while the scene shows that Chiaki, Hinata and Nagisa are facing the patient with Akamatsu trying to calm a panicking Tenko.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

C ** _h. 23: Hageshī Pianisuto_**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to an unspecified location, which appeared to be a warehouse, where you can see that the individual, identified only as Kibo, is shown to have been disassembled, and its head is attached to a cable leading to a laptop, where an undetermined amount of data is being transferred, and there a shadow is seen where a hand is shown to reach out something.

It turns out to be the Game Driver and a Gashat, which was the prototype version of the Mighty Action-X, and the unseen individual glanced at the disassembled head of Kibo, and the unseen person, spoke to the disassembled head of Kibo, THANKING it for the job, and tells him that he is no longer needed as he has all what he needed and will take over the role that Kibo was previously ASSIGNED.

"All the data has been gathered...

"..."

"And I PERSONALLY want to thank you for YOUR HELP..."

"..."

"Your role is finished."

"..."

"You are no longer needed. You can REST now."

"..."

The unseen person then leaves the warehouse, holding the Gashat and Game Driver, and about 80 seconds later, the warehouse exploded, and thus the disassembled parts of Kibo, along with the laptop and data, were destroyed beyond further use as the unseen individual left the scene and is heading to an unspecified location.

-x-

Meanwhile, the scene shifts at an outdoor snack bar, where Chiaki Nanami arrived, and saw a teenage girl waiting for someone, and there Chiaki approached the girl, who turn out to be Tenko Chabashira, and Chiaki identifies herself as the doctor who spoke to her earlier, and Tenko anxiously tells Chiaki the reason why she summoned Chiaki.

Chiaki then took out her stethoscope and aimed it at Tenko, where it shows that there are signs that Tenko is infected with a GAME DISEASE, and there Chiaki tells Tenko that right now she does not have the proper equipment yet but assured that her fellow doctor will arrive and have her checked on. Tenko is not pleased as she really wanted to get cured, and asks how can that help as she is suffering from the sickness for over a week, and Chiaki assured to her that everything will be okay.

"Please relax...my fellow doctor will arrive shortly..."

"I can't wait...!"

"Calm down..."

"How can I?"

"Relax..."

"But..."

"Everything will be okay..."

"..."

By then Chisa Yukizome and Hajime Hinata arrived, and seeing Chiaki talking to Tenko, Hinata took out his stethoscope and scanned Tenko, confirming that she has the illness, but Tenko shrieked and hid behind Chiaki, which caused the rookie intern to ask what is wrong with her, and there Tenko revealed that she does not like to be near boys and men.

Chiaki told Tenko that Hinata is a surgeon and right now he has the tools to deal with her illness but Tenko adamantly does not want a guy to touch or be near her, and Chiaki had to try persuading her that Hinata is HARMLESS and a TALENTED doctor, but Tenko steadfastly refused, reiterating that she rather have a female doctor treating her than a guy.

"No way! Anybody but him!"

"But he is the best...a gifted surgeon...he can..."

"I said no!"

"Please...you have to..."

"I rather have a lady doctor treat me than that maniac!"

"Eh...? But Hinata-kun is not..."

"I don't care! Boys are boys! And I don't want to be touched by a boy!"

"..."

Hinata sighed seeing that this is going to be a tedious method and rather than waiting, he puts on the Game Driver and took out his Gashat and pressed the button to signal its activation, much to Chiaki's dismay seeing that Hinata's action would only worsen the situation given that Tenko is so afraid of guys, and Tenko stared wide-eyed in surprise at what she is seeing in front of her.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST!_** "

A projection of several treasure chest-like objects appeared and surrounded the area, and this made Tenko deathly afraid and clings to Chiaki, begging her to do the procedure instead of Hinata, urging her not to let Hinata get close to her no matter what, and Chiaki tried to calm her down with little success even as she assured to Tenko that Hinata is a talented doctor but Tenko would not accept it because of Hinata being a male.

"I said I don't want to! I want a lady surgeon and not a perverted boy!"

"But he is the best...a gifted surgeon...he can..."

"I said no!"

"Please...you have to..."

"I rather die than being touched by a boy! He'll just rape me and take my virginity!"

"Eh...? But Hinata-kun is not..."

"I don't care! Boys are boys! And I don't want to be touched by a boy!"

"..."

Hinata sighed and tells Chiaki to hold onto Tenko as he will perform the OPERATION, and this caused Tenko to panic and shouts at Hinata to stay away or else she will use her aikido moves on him, revealing that she is a master of aikido martial arts, but this did not deter Hinata, telling her that she won't be cured if she keeps acting like a scaredy-cat.

"How BORING."

"What?"

"You're in high school yet you act like a child."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"How can you be cured if you keep on being picky?"

"So what? Boys are perverted...maniacs to the max! And I don't want to be near you!"

"You are wasting my time. The operation will push through."

"I said stay away from me!"

By then something unexpected happened as Nagisa Shingetsu arrived at the scene, and with him was someone, who turn out to be Kaede Akamatsu, and while Tenko is relieved to see her and hoped that she bails her out, she became more worried seeing that she saw Akamatsu brought another boy here, who is wearing the doctor's coat, and she demanded to Akamatsu to explain why she brought a boy here, which Akamatsu said that Nagisa is a doctor, but Tenko defiantly tells Akamatsu that she can't stand boys even if they are doctors.

"Kaede! What's the meaning of this?"

"Huh? I brought a doctor with me..."

"But he's a boy!"

"So?"

"I already told you! I hate boys! So no boys even if they are doctors!"

"Tenko-chan...relax...they can..."

"I said no already!"

"Tenko-chan..."

Yukizome stared in bafflement seeing that Nagisa is here, and so is Chiaki, but the two females, along with Hinata, are baffled even more as this is the first time they see Akamatsu, and wondered if she is aware of the situation, and if she is, this would cause problems as they were instructed by the Minister of Health to keep the GAME DISEASE a secret from the public to avoid panic.

Nagisa himself appeared to be as smug as before, yet he is curious about Akamatsu as something happened earlier which prompted him to come here along with her, and hoped that this situation will favor him beneficially.

Behind a nearby bush, you can see Suichi Saihara lurking, and he is watching the scene unfolding as he appeared to be observing them, and is hoping that Akamatsu would do her part and make sure things would work well as Chabashira's survival depend on Akamatsu's actions, as he has apprehension towards Nagisa, seeing that the 14-year old medical prodigy cannot be trusted at all.

" _Okay, Akamatsu…I leave everything to you…hope this works out in the end…_ "

As Chiaki tries to calm a distressed Tenko down, Hinata asks Nagisa what is he doing here, in which Nagisa said that Akamatsu led her here saying that she wishes to challenge him to a match on who would be the first to take down the Monokuma and cure the patient, which caused Hinata and Chiaki to stare at Akamatsu, as they seemed to doubt what Nagisa said.

Nagisa went on to say that he did not expect that there would be another COMPATIBLE USER of the Game Driver, which made Hinata stare in disbelief and curiosity, and there Nagisa asks Akamatsu if she is a doctor or a nurse, but she revealed that she is actually a talented PIANIST, which made Nagisa stare in suspicion, as he knows that the Game Drivers and Gashats are assigned to CHOSEN medical practitioners, not outsiders.

"Did you say you're a PIANIST?"

"Yes."

"Don't FUCK with me. Only doctors can access those devices. How can you get those if you are not a doctor?"

"I have my ways."

"Hmph. Whatever."

"It's fine. Anyway…"

"What?"

"I have a wager for you…"

As Nagisa demanded to know how she got the devices, Akamatsu instead made a wager, where she stated that if she is the first to defeat the Monokuma, he would have to return the devices he took from Chiaki. Nagisa appeared smug as he seemed to admire her boastful yet optimistic attitude, and he agreed to it as he told her that if she loses she would have to surrender her devices.

Akamatsu accepted, but said she would not lose to someone who FIGHTS DIRTY.

"What was that?"

"You heard me…I will win this match FAIR and SQUARE."

"Hmph. You sound so confident."

"I am."

"Then let's begin. And I will see to it that you made a mistake challenging me."

"Looks who's talking…"

"Hmph."

"…"

Tenko twitched her eyes seeing that Akamatsu and Nagisa are making a bargaining chip out of her and screamed to Akamatsu not to let the boys lay a finger on her, further aggravating her condition as the stress took its toll on her and the Game Disease began to overtook her body and nanotechs began to envelop her body and soon she is possessed, where it took the form of a giant ringworm, though it also vaguely resemble a tire.

Chiaki and Hinata stared in surprise at seeing this and are about to go into action when Nagisa told them that the game is on and it will be strictly between him and Akamatsu, therefore Chiaki and Hinata must not interfere, which did not sit well with Hinata, reasoning that Akamatsu is not a doctor or a nurse, and thus she has no right getting involved in this situation.

But Nagisa reiterated that this is a duel between him and Akamatsu, therefore no one else must get involved, and he told her to be ready as he will make a fool out of her, but she rebuked him saying that just because she is a pianist does not mean she can't face something that involves medical intervention and said that she will be the one who will win this match.

"You sure sound so confident for a girl who only knows music…"

"Coming from a kid who only play with toy guns…"

"What was that?"

"Don't sound so cocky."

"That's my line, you blond bitch."

"Say that after you win, you blue-haired pipsqueak."

"What was that? Fine, I'll make you run home crying that you'll wish that you'll stick with Barbie dolls."

"…"

Nagisa acted smugly as he puts on the Game Driver around his waist, and Akamatsu did the same, and there the two brought out their cartridges and pressed the button to activate the Gashats to commence in taking down the Monokuma and save Tenko.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Gashat: " ** _BAKUSOU BIKE!_** "

Chiaki, Hinata and Yukizome stared in surprise seeing that Akamatsu is able to access the Gashat, as several projection image of ITEMS appeared around their surrounding areas, and Hinata wondered what Gashat is Akamatsu using, in which Chiaki stated that it is the _Bakusou Bike_ , a video game where the player control a motorcycle and cruise along in various race courses with INSANE obstacles, which Hinata finds it absurd, but Yukizome then raises the question on how Akamatsu is able to use it since the records at Cyber Rescue Unit has the list of people who underwent COMPATIBILITY SURGERY and so far Nagisa and Hinata are the only ones to undergo that kind of surgery.

This made Hinata suspicious and asks Yukizome if Oma is aware of this, which she says that so far Oma has not made any mention about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dr. Hinata."

"That can't be."

"Huh?"

"There is no way Oma would be unaware of this."

"If Chairman Oma is aware, he would have told us about it earlier…"

"Whatever. Let's see where this play out."

"Okay."

The scene shifts to Nagisa and Akamatsu, as they prepare to fight the **Ringworm Monokuma** and there Nagisa twirls the Gashat like a gunslinger while Akamatsu spins around gracefully before inserting the Gashats inside the slot of the Game Driver, commencing their transformations.

"Henshin."

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Akamatsu is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and instead of using her palm to tap one of the images, shedid a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to tapped one of the images, and the image went towards Akamatsu, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a yellow motorcycle helmet with red spikes, and she is armed with a pair of gauntlets with motorcycle wheels that act as weapons. She now assumes Level 1 form.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Akamatsu transform into a Kamen Rider, and is ready to fight, but she waited for Nagisa to finish his transformation as she watches him assume his Level 1 form.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Hinata and Chiaki stared intently as they saw Akamatsu's Level 1 form alongside Snipe, and both watched intently as Akamatsu proclaimed her call sign as **Kamen Rider Lazer** , which caused Hinata to moan in annoyance, finding Akamatsu BORING after she made a BORING code name for herself though Chiaki finds it rather fitting since the name Lazer is like a homonym sound of RACER.

"Lazer…?"

"Well…I guess it fits rather fine."

"How so?"

"It's sounds like the word RACER, and since the Gashat she uses is the Bakusou Bike, I guess it means…"

"Whatever."

"Huh?"

"That girl…using that Gashat and making a name like that…she is BORING."

"Hinata-kun…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._** ****

* * *

Looks like things are heating up, as the supposed main heroine of Danganronpa V3 is going in to action, and now she is poised to show what she can do, but will she be able to beat Snipe after he beat Chiaki? Will Akamatsu be able to help Chiaki regain the Mighty Action-X Gashat from Nagisa?

And can she be able to save Tenko as well? ****

What is Saihara's involvement in this matter?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter will be action-packed as the Bakusou bike arc continues, where Akamatsu shows what she can do and how can she be able to outsmart Nagisa given her talent as a pianist and whether she can fight a rather HUGE opponent like the Ringworm Monokuma…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…

Reviews are welcome...


	24. The Level Up Biker

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Kaede Akamatsu is going to take the spotlight as one of the main characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki Nanami and the rest of the casts, so read on and well, enjoy!

* * *

After Tenko was taken over by the game disease, both Nagisa and Akamatsu head towsrds tje area and are poised to face the rampaging threat that is about to cause havoc, which caused Chiaki and Hinata to stared in surprise at seeing this and are about to go into action when Nagisa told them that the game is on and it will be strictly between him and Akamatsu, therefore Chiaki and Hinata must not interfere, which did not sit well with Hinata, reasoning that Akamatsu is not a doctor or a nurse, and thus she has no right getting involved in this situation.

But Nagisa reiterated that this is a duel between him and Akamatsu, therefore no one else must get involved, and he told her to be ready as he will make a fool out of her, but she rebuked him saying that just because she is a pianist does not mean she can't face something that involves medical intervention and said that she will be the one who will win this match.

"You sure sound so confident for a girl who only knows music…"

"Coming from a kid who only play with toy guns…"

"What was that?"

"Don't sound so cocky."

"That's my line, you blond bitch."

"Say that after you win, you blue-haired pipsqueak."

"What was that? Fine, I'll make you run home crying that you'll wish that you'll stick with Barbie dolls."

"…"

Nagisa acted smugly as he puts on the Game Driver around his waist, and Akamatsu did the same, and there the two brought out their cartridges and pressed the button to activate the Gashats to commence in taking down the Monokuma and save Tenko.

Gashat: " ** _BANG-BANG SHOOTING!_** "

Gashat: " ** _BAKUSOU BIKE!_** "

Chiaki, Hinata and Yukizome stared in surprise seeing that Akamatsu is able to access the Gashat, as several projection image of ITEMS appeared around their surrounding areas, and Hinata wondered what Gashat is Akamatsu using, in which Chiaki stated that it is the _Bakusou Bike_ , a video game where the player control a motorcycle and cruise along in various race courses with INSANE obstacles, which Hinata finds it absurd, but Yukizome then raises the question on how Akamatsu is able to use it since the records at Cyber Rescue Unit has the list of people who underwent COMPATIBILITY SURGERY and so far Nagisa and Hinata are the only ones to undergo that kind of surgery.

-x-

The scene shifts at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased and alarmed at what he saw, where it shows that both Nagisa and Akamatsu transformed, and he is visibly distressed that another OUTSIDER is meddling in Hinata's affairs and feared that his distant grandson is having too many COMPETITORS crashing in.

Moreover, he is not pleased that his distant grandson is just standing there doing nothing and wished that he would do something to put Chiaki and Nagisa out of the equation, along with Akamatsu.

Jin Kirigiri tries to calm Izuru down but the director is not pleased with this and plans to use any means to have Chiaki expelled from Hope's Peak University Hospital, as well as to order Hinata to take out Nagisa and Akamatsu in the process, but Jin argued and said that Hinata will decide on what to do next, which Izuru is not well-taken on and insists that Hinata must be the victor for he is his designated heir and will not let a disgraced doctor, a female OUTSIDER and a rookie intern upstage Hinata.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson lost recently! Now is his chance to redeem himself...and now that rookie intern is trying to hug the spotlight again...! And what is worse...that disgraced doctor is there again and plans in taking the prize! And now an outsider has the devices and intends to supplant Hajime!"

"Sir...I am sure that Hinata will take down the Monokuma this time..."

"Bah! Those three brats would only get in the way! Hajime must defeat the Monokuma this time! Not the disgraced brat...and definitely not the rookie!"

"Director Kamukura.."

"Hajime better do a good job...but if he fails again...when he gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajime can succeed or not!"

However, their argument stopped upon seeing the scene shifts at the laptop monitor where it shows that Kaede Akamatsu is there, and both Jin and Izuru stared wide-eyed seeing that a witness is there and they feared that their secret covert medical mission might get compromised if Akamatsu were to witness the doctors in action, and this made Jin worried that the Ministry of Health might grill them, yet Izuru said that Hajime will deal with her so as to silence her yet Jin is not receptive to what the director said.

"Director...that's..."

"I don't care! That girl must be silenced!"

"You're suggesting that Hinata should kill a girl? He's a gifted surgeon!"

"..."

"Let's see where this lead to...and once the Monokuma is defeated...then they can decide what to do with that girl."

"...damn..."

"Relax, sir."

"Hmph."

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

C ** _h. 24: Reberuappubaikā_**

Back at the scene of the upcoming battle, Chiaki and Hinata witnessed what they just saw, and this made Hinata suspicious and asks Yukizome if Oma is aware of this, which she says that so far Oma has not made any mention about it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dr. Hinata."

"That can't be."

"Huh?"

"There is no way Oma would be unaware of this."

"If Chairman Oma is aware, he would have told us about it earlier…"

"Whatever. Let's see where this play out."

"Okay."

The scene shifts to Nagisa and Akamatsu, as they prepare to fight the **Ringworm Monokuma** and there Nagisa twirls the Gashat like a gunslinger while Akamatsu spins around gracefully before inserting the Gashats inside the slot of the Game Driver, commencing their transformations.

"Henshin."

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Akamatsu is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and instead of using her palm to tap one of the images, shedid a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to tapped one of the images, and the image went towards Akamatsu, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a yellow motorcycle helmet with red spikes, and she is armed with a pair of gauntlets with motorcycle wheels that act as weapons. She now assumes Level 1 form.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Assuming Level 1 form, Akamatsu transform into a Kamen Rider, and is ready to fight, but she waited for Nagisa to finish his transformation as she watches him assume his Level 1 form.

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Nagisa is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him, and he tapped one of the images with his finger in a gun-shooting gesture, and the image went towards Nagisa, encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person in an armor.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a MILITARY-LIKE HELMET, and the right side of his armored head sports a green-colored BANGS which partially covered the right side of the helmet and right eye.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Hinata and Chiaki stared intently as they saw Akamatsu's Level 1 form alongside Snipe, and both watched intently as Akamatsu proclaimed her call sign as **Kamen Rider Lazer** , which caused Hinata to moan in annoyance, finding Akamatsu BORING after she made a BORING code name for herself though Chiaki finds it rather fitting since the name Lazer is like a homonym sound of RACER.

"Lazer…?"

"Well…I guess it fits rather fine."

"How so?"

"It's sounds like the word RACER, and since the Gashat that she uses is the Bakusou Bike, I guess it means…"

"Whatever."

"Huh?"

"That girl…using that Gashat and making a name like that…she is BORING."

"Hinata-kun…"

The scene shifts at the scene where Snipe and Lazer commemces tje battle, where Snipe summons the Gashacon Magnum, and began to fire away, shooting the Ringworm Monokuma and yet it did not deter the opponent, and nearby, Saihara is watching the scene, having a feeling that things migjt not go accordingly given Snipe's experience. He is also aware that this would be a difficult task for Akamatsu as this is her first time going into battle, and the pressure on her is on.

As Snipe shoots down the Ringworm Monokuma, Chiaki and Hinata noticed that Lazer is just standing there, as if she is waiting for the right opportunity, and there the two teens are wondering what Lazer is up to, whether she would deliberately throw the challenge or strike down the Monokuma once it weakens to the point of taking advantage.

By then, his cellphone rang which Hinata answered it, and he is dismayed as the caller turn out to be Kamukura, as the director chastises and berates his distant grandson for not acting immediately and letting Nagisa and an OUTSIDER take the credit that is supposed to go to Hinata, but the teen surgeon sighed, telling his grandfather to TAKE A HIKE and stop bossing him around, which earned Kamukura's ire.

"What…what did you say?"

"You heard me."

"Hajime! Don't you dare speak to me in that tone…"

"Go take a hike."

"What?"

"You're too BORING. Stop bugging me so I can do my job better."

"Don't you dare…"

"Go FUCK OFF."

Hinata turns off the cellphone as he resumes his observation, and there he saw Lazer, heading towards a BONUS ITEM which she took it, and there she gets the SPEED power-up, where she spins around, and uses the wheel gauntlets as weapons as she spins around and head towards the target and collides with the Monokuma, and much to Snipe's astonishment, Lazer was able to get Tenko out of the Monokuma, but the nanobytes began to reassemble itself and took a slightly different form.

It now resembled an actual ringworm with wheels, and began to run off, where Snipe told Lazer that the game is still on and once he beats the Monokuma her Gashat will be his, which Lazer scoffed at his arrogant comments.

"Don't get too complacent. The game is still on."

"I know."

"Once I win this game…your Gashat will be mine."

"Say that after you beat me, brat."

"Coming from a whore like you…"

"Whatever. You're just an ex-doctor with a selfish trait."

"Hmph…now then…Tactic # 2…"

"Time to roll out…"

Snipe just scoffed at her comments as he flips the lever of the Game Driver to assume Level 2.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BANG, BA-BANG BANG! YOW! BA-BANG BANG SHOOTING!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Snipe jumps up in the air, then fired wildly with the Gashacon Magnum, causing the SCREEN to crack and shatter, and there you can see Snipe's armored arms and legs DETACHED, and another set of arms and legs appear, along with the head, and there you can see that Snipe emerges, now in a sleeker armor that has navy blue armor, and he now resembled his natural height, his chest armor is silver which has a controller pad, his second armored form no longer sport its SUPER DEFORMED look, and thus she now has added agility and can move more naturally.

Another noticeable feature is that Snipe sports a helmet that has a military motif that has a target scope with the letters STG engraved on the helmet, a BANGS, which is colored green implying that it has a HAIR which covered the right portion of the armored face.

And lastly he sports a thin, right-sided green cape.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Now in Level 2, Snipe is set to go after the rampaging Monokuma, but Hinata has plans of his own as his eyes are set on Snipe as he puts on the Game Driver and is set to insert his Gashat, but Chiami notices Hinata's actions and attempt to calm him down.

Hinata, however, is unwilling to listen.

"Wait, Hinata..."

"I will handle this..."

"Let them deal with the Monokuma..."

"Shingetsu is not a CR member as of this moment...it would be an insult if word gets out that a license-less doctor is doing a doctor's job...and that would mean that my grandfather would scold me to no end. Besides, if I let that guy do as he pleases, then Hope's Peak University Hospital would become A subject of insult and criticism if we let him do act rogue. That is something that I will not ignore."

"But...at least you should..."

"I will handle this...my way."

"Hinata!"

"Just stay back and shut, intern."

Hinata told Chiaki that he will do things his way as he brought out his Gashat in preparation to his transformation.

Gashat: " ** _TADDLE QUEST!_** "

Hinata then inserted his Gashat onto the Game Driver and there his transformation into his Level 1 form commences.

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " ** _GASHATO! LET'S GAME...ME-CHA GAME...MU-CHA GAME...WHA-CHA NAME...I'M A KAMEN RIDER_** _!_ "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Hinata is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around him and he tapped one of the images on his left side with his finger, and the image went towards Hinata encasing him in a whitish armor which made him resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person's helmet sports a knight's appearance, which implies that the motif is probably a medieval knight. Moreover he is armed with a small sword and a shield.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Becoming Brave, Hinata is now preparing to join the fray, yet his eyes are gazed onto Snipe and intends to face him head-on, regardless of what Chiaki is telling him.

Likewise, Brave made true to his word as he too flips the lever of his Game Driver to assume his Level 2 form now that the victim has been separated from the Monokuma, and now he can finish it off without questions, and without restraint.

"Assuming Level 2."

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE MEGURU...TADDLE QUES~TOH!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that Brave jumps up in the air, where several doors appeared, yet he entered one in front of him, and when that door opened, Brave emerges, and there you can see that Brave is now in a sleeker armor that is colored light blue and he now resembled the same armored appearance as Ex-Aid, with some difference, such as his helmet is colored gray and it resembled a medieval knight and does not sport a HAIR. Brave has now assumed Level 2.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Now in Level 2, Brave summons the Gashacon Sword and went after Snipe, and the two traded blows as the two are now brawling as the Ringworm Monokuma continued to rampage, and there Lazer saw this, and despite this she appeared hesitant as it is shown that she is not quite a dirty player, but seeing the situation, it cannot be helped, thus she is compelled to break her word.

Lazer then went behind Snipe, who is grappling with Brave, and took the Mighty Action-X Gashat from the holster and ran off towards Chiaki, telling her that she need to transform and require her help.

"Hey, you! You're the intern, right?"

"Huh?"

"Catch!"

"!"

"Go on and transform! I'll be needing your help!"

"Wha…what…?"

"Don't just stand there! Go and transform!"

"Why are you…?"

Snipe saw this and is incensed, and attempted to go after her but Brave stopped him, reminding him that he is still facing Brave, much to Snipe's irritation.

"You blond-haired bitch!"

"Don't turn your back on me, you license-less doctor!"

"Out of my way!"

"I'm your opponent, so focus on me!"

"Step aside or I'll perform an illegal operation on you!"

"What a fool…you really are BORING…"

"Right back at you!"

"What…?"

As Lazer threw the Gashat at Chiaki, she then flips the lever as she is ready to assume Level 2, and there Saihara braces himself seeing that this would be Akamatsu's REAL TEST, as he has a feeling that this would be a challenging moment for Akamatsu.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! BAKSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKSOU BAI-KU~U!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored Lazer jumps up in the air, then FLIES in a straight-forward manner before its arms, legs and torso SPLIT UP, and there slowly changes into a racing motorcycle, and lands on the ground, ready to ride the road.

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Chiaki and Yukizome stared wide-eyed in shock and surprise, seeing that Lazer's Level 2 form is a form of a yellow-colored racing motorcycle, and they have no idea that this is what the Bakousou Bike game is like, until Chiaki recalled playing the game a few times and told Yukizome that the game's main character is a motorcycle, thus this is what Lazer's level 2 form is like.

"Of course…"

"What is it, Nanami-chan?"

"Bakusou Bike…the main character is a racing motorcycle!"

"Huh? Then you mean…?"

"That must be that girl's Level 2 form!"

"But the user becoming a motorcycle? That's really unrealistic!"

"But…why would she help me regain the Gashat…and did she say that she need my help..?"

"…"

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Akamatsu is now making a name for herself, and much like her counterpart in Danganronpa V3, she is hesitant to lie, yet she is compelled to STAB Nagisa IN THE BACK by taking the Gashat from him, and gives it back to Chiaki. What is she up to? Why ask Chiaki for her help?

Hinata and Nagisa are at it? Will they be able to put aside their differences and take down the Monokuma? Or will Chiaki and Akamatsu sort this problem themselves?

What is Saihara up to? Observing the events behind the scenes?

What would Hope's Peak University Hospital's director would say once he sees this…?

* * *

 ** _Preview:_**

The next chapter continues the Lazer arc but may cause more problems arise as the mysterious entrant shows up…and may cause problems form our heroes…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	25. The Bikers' Chase, BMX Brawl

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _ **Lerche  
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **_is owned by _ **Ishimori Productions**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which Kaede Akamatsu is going to take the spotlight as one of the main characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Chiaki Nanami and the rest of the casts, so read on and well, enjoy!

* * *

As Lazer threw the Gashat at Chiaki, she then flips the lever as she is ready to assume Level 2, and there Saihara braces himself seeing that this would be Akamatsu's REAL TEST, as he has a feeling that this would be a challenging moment for Akamatsu.

Cartridge: " _ **LEVEL UP! BAKSOU! DOKUSOU! GEKISOU! BOUSOU! BAKSOU BAI-KU~U!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that the armored Lazer jumps up in the air, then her armored arms and legs detached, and the wheels changed places as she slowly transformed into a motorcycle and is driving through the air until landing on the ground.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Chiaki and Yukizome stared wide-eyed in shock and surprise, seeing that Lazer's Level 2 form is a form of a yellow-colored racing motorcycle, and they have no idea that this is what the Bakousou Bike game is like, until Chiaki recalled playing the game a few times and told Yukizome that the game's main character is a motorcycle, thus this is what Lazer's level 2 form is like.

"Of course…"

"What is it, Nanami-chan?"

"Bakusou Bike…the main character is a racing motorcycle!"

"Huh? Then you mean…?"

"That must be that girl's Level 2 form!"

"But the user becoming a motorcycle? That's really unrealistic!"

"But…why would she help me regain the Gashat…and did she say that she need my help..?"

"…"

-x-

While hiding behind a thick bush, Suichi Saihara watches the scene, and he does not appeared to be surprised at what he just saw. It is revealed that Saihara had Akamatsu test the Game Driver and Gashat, where it also revealed that they happened to fund the items after one of the thieves accidentally hid it somewhere before bring attacked by the black-colored Ex-Aid several weeks ago, and with Akamatsu testing the items, she managed to transform into Level 1 form, and later, Level 2 form.

At the present time, Saihara watches intently on what Akamatsu would do and how will she be able to save Chabashira and to get more clues after witnessing other doctors becoming Kamen Riders, now that he is sure that Hope's Peak University Hospital is involved in the series of mysteries that involves the game diseases.

" _I'm counting on you, Akamatsu-san..._

However, not far away, an unseen figure is lurking nearby, watching the scene as the unseen figure glances at the scene of the battle as four armored figures are now assembled and are about to vie on who would be the first to take on the Monokuma.

Having seen all four of them assuming Level 2 forms, the unseen figure remained still and secretly watches the scene, as the battle is about to resume, and the unseen figure bud its time before making a move, feeling that now is not the right time yet to strike, and prefer to wait and see where this would lead to, and will only strike if the situation warrants it.

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 ** _Ch. 25: Baikā no tsuiseki, BMX no kenka_**

The scene shifts at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased and alarmed at what he saw, where it shows that Akamatsu not only being able to transform, she has assumed a Level 2 form, and he is visibly distressed that another OUTSIDER is meddling in Hinata's affairs and feared that his distant grandson is having too many COMPETITORS crashing in.

Moreover, he is not pleased that his distant grandson is focusing too much on Snipe, and wished that he would do something to put both Chiaki and Nagisa out of the equation, along with Akamatsu.

Jin Kirigiri tries to calm Izuru down but the director is not pleased with this and plans to use any means to have Chiaki expelled from Hope's Peak University Hospital, as well as to order Hinata to take out Nagisa and Akamatsu in the process, but Jin argued and said that Hinata will decide on what to do next, which Izuru is not well-taken on and insists that Hinata must be the victor for he is his designated heir and will not let a disgraced doctor, a female OUTSIDER and a rookie intern upstage Hinata.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson is acting too lax in his duties! That Nanami is one thing, then that farce Shingetsu is gatecrashing on our hospital's affairs…and now that outsider of a girl is complicating matters! I will not stand for this!"

"Sir...I am sure that Hinata will take down the Monokuma this time..."

"Bah! Those three brats, Nanami, Shingetsu and that other girl…they would only get in the way! Hajime must defeat the Monokuma this time! Not the disgraced brat…not the rookie…and definitely not that other girl who just show up and strut around!"

"Director Kamukura.."

"Hajime better do a good job...but if he fails again...when he gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajime can succeed or not!"

However, their argument stopped upon seeing the scene shifts at the laptop monitor where it shows that Kaede Akamatsu, who just assumed a Level 2 form, is getting ready to go in to action, and Izuru stared wide-eyed in apprehension, seeing that an outsider appeared to have found out the hospital and the Ministry of Health's secret medical mission, and he feared that the secret covert medical mission might get compromised if Akamatsu were to take the credit if she takes down the Monokuma, and this made Izuru feel worried and acted a bit paranoid, that the Ministry of Health might grill them, yet Jin said that there is nothing to get worried about, and izuru momentarily regain hi composure, confident that Hajime will deal with her so as to silence her yet Jin is not receptive to what the director said.

"Director...that's..."

"I don't care! That girl must be silenced!"

"You're suggesting that Hinata should kill a girl? He's a gifted surgeon!"

"..."

"Let's see where this lead to...and once the Monokuma is defeated...then they can decide what to do with that girl."

"...damn..."

"Relax, sir."

"Hmph."

-x-

Back at the scene of the battle, Brave and Snipe momentarily paused as they are taken aback at what they just saw, seeing Lazer's Level 2 form, but then the situation took a turn as the nanobytes began to move by itself and began to assemble, taking form of a metallic combination of a parasitic worm and a motorcycle form, and began to drive around wildly, causing everyone to back away, and the Monokuma grabbed the unconscious Chabashira and sped off.

This made Lazer worried and calls out to Chiaki and told her to transform, but Chiaki appeared to be preoccupied as she tends to an injured Chisa, as she is shown to have injured her foot due to the rampaging Monokuma, and Chiaki told Lazer that Yukizome needs medical attention and told her to go after the Monokuma.

"Hey! I need your help!"

"Later!"

"Huh?"

"Yukizome-sensei needs help!"

"Eh? What about the Monokuma!"

"You go after him!"

"What? Wait!"

"Later!"

As Chiaki carries the injured Yukizome away, Lazer was dismayed yet she had no choice but to go after the Monokuma, and she sped off to try and catch her target, and Saihara watches on, seeing that Lazer is intent on rescuing Chabashira by herself, though he knew that it is not going to be an easy feat, but he opted to stay and watch, seeing that he has to observe both Brave and Snipe.

As the minutes passed, Saihara noticed that neither Brave or Snipe are getting the upper hand, and he can hear Brave calling Snipe BORING, and that he is an UNLICENSED doctor who has no right interfering in a LEGITIMATE doctor's OPERATION, and Brave tells Snipe to surrender the Game Driver and Gashat while he has the chance.

Of course, Snipe has no intention of giving them up...not without a fight.

"Give up the devices, you illegal doctor."

"In your face!"

"You really are BORING."

"Got a problem with that?"

"You do not deserve those devices!"

"Shove those words on your asshole!"

"I'll beat you up, then."

"Bring it on!"

Saihara watches on as Brave and Snipe continued to brawl, but then he turn around where an unexpected entrant showed up.

Saihara stared in surprise as the intruder stood in front of Snipe and Brave, and both noticed that the intruder is also wearing the same Game Driver and a black-colored Gashat, and both the armored doctors are baffled at who the intruder is and how he got hold of the two devices.

"Huh?"

"Another Rider in Level 1?"

"Blast…what's he doing here…?"

"Hey, you…do you know that Rider? Why does he resemble Ex-Aid?"

"No. And no idea."

"Are you sure? You're the GENIUS surgeon…surely you must be aware about that guy…"

"No."

"I see…this could be interesting…"

Due to his previous encounter with the intruder, Brave braces himself as the intruder went after him, engaging in a fight which Brave defends himself while attempting a counterattack, yet the intruder surprisingly blocked the attacks and did a straight punch which sends Brave careening back, and Snipe aims the Gashacon Magnum and attempts to shoot the intruder, but the intruder effortlessly dodges the attacks and did several palm strikes before executing a straight punch and the impact sends him straight into Brave and the two armored doctors were knocked down.

Snipe was rattled due to the impact and slowly gets up, and watched the scene in amazement as he never thought that there is another Kamen Rider who seemed to be attacking someone who is not a Monokuma. Snipe puts up a brave face and told the intruder not to get cocky.

Yet the intruder remained mum as he just stare at Snipe.

"Not bad…but you better not get ahead of yourself. Don't think you're good…we're at our current levels and I can match up with you."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"You're not saying anything?"

"…"

"fine, have it your way! I'll beat you and take your Gashat!"

"…"

As Snipe and Brave scrambled to stand up, the intruder took out another Gashat, which the two armored doctors stare in surprise, as the Gashat that the intrude is holding appeared to be a newly-developed game, and the label is visible, which is revealed to be the _**Shakariki Sports**_ , and the intruder inserted the Gashat onto the vacant slot of the Game Driver next to the slot where the Gashat of the intruder's form is stationed, and this caused the intruder to initiate his transformation, in which Snipe and Brave were surprised to see it.

Cartridge: " _ **LEVEL UP! SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI…BAD! BAD! SHAKATTO…RIKITTO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that the armored intruder just stood there as a projection lights up and a BMX bike, with a combination of colors pink and neon green, appeared and circles around a few times before it began to merge within the intruder's armor. This resulted in the intruder's helmet having a slight cosmetic change, where the top of the intruder's head, the SPIKY HAIR, is replaced with a pink bicycle helmet; his chest armor resembling a metallic pink vest; and the two bicycle wheels now resembled shoulder pads, which appeared to act as weapons.

This appeared to be the intruder's upgraded form, and yet he appeared to be the same as nothing else is shown to change other than the added armored appearance of the intruder..

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Brave stared wide-eyed in surprise as he did not expect something like this to happen, yet Snipe seemingly kept his cool and is not intimidated by the intruder's new form, and even welcomed the challenge as he braces himself for the next round, and expected that things would be CHALLENGING from this point on.

-x-

The scene shifts at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased and alarmed at what he saw, where it shows that the armored intruder has showed up again, and not only being able to transform, the intruder has shown to assumed an upgraded form, and he is visibly distressed that another OUTSIDER is meddling in Hinata's affairs and feared that his distant grandson is having way too many COMPETITORS crashing in.

First was Chiaki, then Nagisa, followed by Akamatsu and now the intruder.

Moreover, he is not pleased that his distant grandson is starting to LOSE HIS TOUCH due to him focusing too much on Snipe, and wished that he would do something to put both Chiaki and Nagisa out of the equation, along with Akamatsu and the intruder.

Jin Kirigiri saw this as well and he is also alarmed as to how the intruder got hold of the Shakariki Sports Gashat, and why would the intruder chose to attack Brave and Snipe, and he is starting to get worried about the chain of events that is happening right now, but Izuru appeared to be more concerned about Hinata starting to get upsized by many rivals and screamed at the laptop monitor, urging his distant grandson to do something and not let anyone get in his way, which Jin attempted to pacify the hospital director.

"Hajime! What are you doing?!"

"Director Kamukura…calm down…"

"Damn it, Hajime…you're getting too soft!"

"Calm down, sir…"

"How can I calm down? Look at the scene! An intern…that disgraced radiologist…a female outsider…and now a black version of Ex-Aid!"

"Let's wait and see where this would lead to…"

"Damn it!"

"Please, sir!"

Jin tries to calm Izuru down because of his unnecessary outburst, but the director is not pleased with this and plans to use any means to have Chiaki removed, as well as planning to order Hinata to take out Nagisa and Akamatsu, along with the unidentified intruder, in the process, but Jin urged Izuru to calm down and let Hinata deal with the situation personally.

Izuru, however, would not relent, stating that the future of this hospital, as well as its reputation, is on the line, and if his distant grandson fails, then Hope's Peak University Hospital would be finished.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson is acting too lax in his duties! That Nanami is one thing, then that farce Shingetsu is gatecrashing on our hospital's affairs…then a lady outsider is complicating matters! And just now another armored intruder barges in and is obstructing my grandson's duties!I will not stand for this!"

"Sir...I am sure that Hinata will take down the Monokuma this time…along with that intruder…"

"Bah! Those three brats, Nanami, Shingetsu and that other girl…they would only get in the way! And now a fifth entrant showed up! Hajime must defeat the Monokuma this time! Not the disgraced brat…not the rookie…and definitely not that other girl who just show up and strut around! And he better defeat that intruder who stole a Gashat! Hajime must win!"

"Director Kamukura.."

"Hajime better do a good job...but if he fails again...when he gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajime can succeed or not!"

-x-

Meanwhile the scene shifts at the highway where Lazer, in Level 2 form, is chasing the Monokuma, as both are in motorcycle forms and are traveling in over 75 mph, yet the Monokuma is in the lead and Lazer tried to catch up as the Monokuma is starting to get further away from her reach, and Lazer tries to goad the Monokuma to stall itself so that she could catch up and try to get Chabashira out of the Monokuma's body.

"Hey!"

"…"

"Come back here!"

"…"

"Wait up!"

"…"

"Stop!"

"…"

However, the Monokuma was able to speed away, and Lazer is somewhat at her limit, unable to get additional speed and slowly stopped, and slowly negated her transformation, reverting to Level 1 form, and then to her normal form, and she stood there as the Monokuma is out of her line of sight, and she clenched her fists as she is worried about her friend.

She knew that time is running out and she now require HELP, and Chiaki Nanami comes in her mind, and she realized that she must get her help in order to defeat the Monokuma and rescue Chabashira before it's too late.

" _Blast…I can't wait…I got to get that girl Nanami to help me…or Tenk-chan is done for!_ "

Akamatsu then started to walk her way back, as she knew that she could not stop the escaped Monokuma, at least not by herself, and she set her sights on someone who could help her, and all it needs is a bit of persuading, and convincing.

-x-

Meanwhile, Saihara watches the scene with intent and worry, as the armored intruder, who resembled Ex-aid, is walking slowly, but menacingly towards Brave and Snipe, and Saihara slowly deduces that the intruder, whom he dubbed the "Black Ex-Aid", is quite dangerous now, having seen him in his upgraded form, and he wondered if Brave and snipe would put aside their differences and try to fight and chase off the black Ex-Aid.

" _If Akamatsu were to see this…what would she do…?_ "

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Akamatsu is now making a name for herself, as she managed to free Tenko, only for the Monokuma to reform and took Tenko away.

Hinata and Nagisa are at it…but then the black Ex-aid shows up and picked a fight. Will they be able to put aside their differences and take down the intruder? Or will Chiaki and Akamatsu sort this problem themselves?

What is Saihara up to? Observing the events behind the scenes?

What would Hope's Peak University Hospital's director would say once he sees this…?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter concludes the Lazer arc but may cause more problems arise as the mysterious entrant shows up again…and may cause problems form our heroes…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	26. The Intruder's Interference

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by _**Spike Chunsoft**_ and _ **Lerche  
Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **_is owned by _ **Ishimori Productions**_

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the black Ex-Aid is going to take the spotlight as one of the mysterious characters going in to action, which will no doubt put him into conflict with Nanami and the rest of the casts, so read on and well, enjoy!

* * *

As Akamatsu is walking back to the scene, she took out her cellphone and called Saihara, and asks him how are things there, in which he told her of the current situation, which made her surprised that the black Ex-aid has resurfaced again, and she asks him if he is hiding, which he said that he is, stating that he would be in trouble if the black-Ex-Aid were to see him.

Akamatsu then tells Saihara to keep on observing as she is on her way there, and he said that he will record the battle and advises her not to show up or else she might get targeted, saying that the battle between Brave, Snipe and the intruder is about to commence, and if she were to show up she too might get targeted.

"I'll stay hidden...but you better not show up."

"Why...?"

"The black Ex-Aid...he's too strong for you to handle."

"Seriously...?"

"Yes. Am watching the battle in secret."

"Okay. Can you at least record the battle?"

"I'm on it."

"..."

Akamatsu then turns off the connection as she hurried back to the scene, as she is worried that Saihara would be in trouble if the black Ex-aid were to see him, there watching. This is somewhat of a bad timing, as she is racing against time in saving Chabashira, and if the black Ex-Aid were to interfere, things would get more difficult, and she is forced to recall the death of her friend Ibuki Mioda, and she does not want Chabashira to end up like Ibuki, which made her determined to do what she can to save her.

" _Hang in there, Tenko-chan...I'll definitely save you..._ "

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 _ **Ch. 26: Shin'nyū-sha no kanshō**_

The scene shifts at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased and alarmed at what he saw, where it shows that things are getting more and more complicated at a number of unexpected situations popping out of nowhere, and this made him feel that Hope's Peak Univeristy Hospital's reputation is at stake possibly getting tarnished.

Kamukura is displeased at the turn of events that occurred, which are:

\- Chikai Nanami being able to transform into Ex-Aid

\- Nagisa Shingetsu resurfaces and is now meddling in Hajime Hinata's affairs and the operations that only LEGAL doctors can do

\- A female outsider getting hold of the Game Driver and Gashat and being able to transform

\- Another intruder showing up and is also wielding the Game Driver and Gashat

Chikai getting involved in assigned operations which Hinata is supposed to perform is one thing, but Nagisa butting in and meddling in the affairs of Hope's Peak University is another, then Akamatsu not only being able to transform, she has assumed a Level 2 form and began running around rampantly, and now another gatecrasher shows up.

Kamukura is visibly distressed that with another OUTSIDER is meddling in Hinata's affairs, with four INTERLOPERS popping out one after another, and this made him feared that his distant grandson is having too many COMPETITORS crashing in. he did not like this at all.

Moreover, he is not pleased that his distant grandson is focusing too much on Snipe, and with the black Ex-aid now there, Kamukura wished that he would do something to put both Chiaki and Nagisa out of the equation, along with Akamatsu and the latest intruder..

Jin Kirigiri tries to calm Izuru down but the director is not pleased with this and plans to use any means to have Chiaki expelled from Hope's Peak University Hospital, as well as to order Hinata to take out Nagisa and Akamatsu in the process, but Jin argued and said that Hinata will decide on what to do next, which Izuru is not well-taken on and insists that Hinata must be the victor for he is his designated heir and will not let a disgraced doctor, a female OUTSIDER, a rookie intern and another GATECRASHER upstage Hinata.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson is acting too lax in his duties! That Nanami is one thing, then that farce Shingetsu is gatecrashing on our hospital's affairs…then all of a sudden that outsider of a girl is complicating matters! Moreover, another fool in an armor shows up and is interfering in my grandson's affairI will not stand for this!"

"Sir...I am sure that Hinata will take down the Monokuma this time..."

"Bah! Those three brats, Nanami, Shingetsu and that other girl…they would only get in the way! And now another fool, this time imitating that Ex-Aid…and is getting in the way…Hajime must defeat the Monokuma this time! Not the disgraced brat…not the rookie…and definitely not that other girl who just show up and strut around! And he better beat that new intruder! I will not let anyone else interfere in my grandson's mission to regain the glory of Hope's Peak University Hospital's glory and reputation!"

"Director Kamukura...!"

"Hajime better do a good job...but if he fails again...when he gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajime can succeed or not!"

However, their argument stopped upon seeing the scene shifts at the laptop monitor where it shows that Brave and Snipe are still fighting, and it shows that neither Brave or Snipe are getting the upper hand, and the scene shifts at the battlefield where Brave calling Snipe BORING, and that he is an UNLICENSED doctor who has no right interfering in a LEGITIMATE doctor's OPERATION, and Brave tells Snipe to surrender the Game Driver and Gashat while he has the chance.

Of course, Snipe has no intention of giving them up...not without a fight.

"Give up the devices, you illegal doctor."

"In your face!"

"You really are BORING."

"Got a problem with that?"

"You do not deserve those devices!"

"Shove those words on your asshole!"

"I'll beat you up, then."

"Bring it on!"

The scene then shows the intruder stood in front of Snipe and Brave, and both noticed that the intruder is also wearing the same Game Driver and a black-colored Gashat, and both the armored doctors are baffled at who the intruder is and how he got hold of the two devices.

"Huh?"

"Another Rider in Level 1?"

"Blast…what's he doing here…?"

"Hey, you…do you know that Rider? Why does he resemble Ex-Aid?"

"No. And no idea."

"Are you sure? You're the GENIUS surgeon…surely you must be aware about that guy…"

"No."

"I see…this could be interesting…"

Due to his previous encounter with the intruder, Brave braces himself as the intruder went after him, engaging in a fight which Brave defends himself while attempting a counterattack, yet the intruder surprisingly blocked the attacks and did a straight punch which sends Brave careening back, and Snipe aims the Gashacon Magnum and attempts to shoot the intruder, but the intruder effortlessly dodges the attacks and did several palm strikes before executing a straight punch and the impact sends him straight into Brave and the two armored doctors were knocked down.

Snipe was rattled due to the impact and slowly gets up, and watched the scene in amazement as he never thought that there is another Kamen Rider who seemed to be attacking someone who is not a Monokuma. Snipe puts up a brave face and told the intruder not to get cocky.

Yet the intruder remained mum as he just stare at Snipe.

"Not bad…but you better not get ahead of yourself. Don't think you're good…we're at our current levels and I can match up with you."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"You're not saying anything?"

"…"

"Fine, have it your way! I'll beat you and take your Gashat!"

"…"

As Brave scrambled to stand up, he felt irritated that the black Ex-Aid is meddling in his affairs again and is getting ready to face the intruder, but the intruder took out another Gashat, which the two armored doctors stare in surprise, as the Gashat that the intrude is holding appeared to be a newly-developed game, and the label is visible, which is revealed to be the **_Shakariki Sports_** , and the intruder inserted the Gashat onto the vacant slot of the Game Driver next to the slot where the Gashat of the intruder's form is stationed, and this caused the intruder to initiate his transformation, in which Snipe and Brave were surprised to see it.

Cartridge: " ** _LEVEL UP! SHAKARIKI, SHAKARIKI…BAD! BAD! SHAKATTO…RIKITTO! SHAKARIKI SPORTS!_** "

 ** _-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

The scene shows that the armored intruder just stood there as a projection lights up and a BMX bike, with a combination of colors pink and neon green, appeared and circles around a few times before it began to merge within the intruder's armor. This resulted in the intruder's helmet having a slight cosmetic change, where the top of the intruder's head, the SPIKY HAIR, is replaced with a pink bicycle helmet; his chest armor resembling a metallic pink vest; and the two bicycle wheels now resembled shoulder pads, which appeared to act as weapons.

This appeared to be the intruder's upgraded form, and yet he appeared to be the same as nothing else is shown to change other than the added armored appearance of the intruder..

 ** _-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-_**

Brave stared wide-eyed in surprise as he did not expect something like this to happen, yet Snipe seemingly kept his cool and is not intimidated by the intruder's new form, and even welcomed the challenge as he braces himself for the next round, and expected that things would be CHALLENGING from this point on.

In a surprising twist of events, Brave and Snipe decided to join forces, though unwillingly, as they charged at their opponent, and engaged in a physical combat, trading punches and kicks, while Brave uses the Gashacon Sword to try getting a few hits in hopes of weakening the intruder and make him pay for interfering in his recent operation attempts in the past.

However, with the black Ex-Aid's level-up form, he appeared to be impervious to his opponents' attacks, and punched and kicked them back, sending Snipe and Brave reeling back, and Snipe took out his Gashacon magnum and fired away, but the intruder's upgraded form was unscathed and went forward and delivered a barrage of punches and kicks before throwing him at Brave, and the two teens were knocked to the ground.

Brave is getting irritated as he wondered how an intruder was able to power up so easily, which Snipe smugly stated that the intruder has gotten hold of another Gashat and the Gashat has certain qualities that can upgrade a compatible user to a higher level, which Brave finds it absurd.

"Are you serious...?"

"I am."

"How absurd...how boring..."

"Tough luck for you."

"I'll beat that fool for trying to interfere for the second time."

"Hmph. So you met him already. Intetesting."

"Shut up, you boring, unlicensed fool."

"In your face, spoiled brat."

-x-

The scene shifts back at the office of Izuru Kamukura inside Hope's Peak University Hospital, and the director of Hope's Peak banged his fist on the table as he is displeased and alarmed at what he saw, where it shows that the armored intruder is getting the upper hand, and not only being able to transform, the intruder has shown to assumed an upgraded form, sending Hinata reeling and making him look helpless, and he is visibly distressed that another OUTSIDER is meddling in Hinata's affairs and feared that his distant grandson is having way too many COMPETITORS crashing in.

This is too much for Kamukura to handle, and is starting to get a bit paranoid, which Jin managed to calm him down a bit, yet Kamukura is still worried at the turn of events which he finds it unacceptable, due to several people showing up and, in Kamukura's mind, attempting to upstage Hinata.

First was Chiaki, then Nagisa, followed by Akamatsu and now the intruder.

Moreover, he is not pleased that his distant grandson is starting to LOSE HIS TOUCH due to him focusing too much on Snipe, and wished that he would do something to put both Chiaki and Nagisa out of the equation, along with Akamatsu and the intruder.

Jin Kirigiri saw this as well and he is also alarmed as to how the intruder got hold of the Shakariki Sports Gashat, and why would the intruder chose to attack Brave and Snipe, and he is starting to get worried about the chain of events that is happening right now, but Izuru appeared to be more concerned about Hinata starting to get upsized by many rivals and screamed at the laptop monitor, urging his distant grandson to do something and not let anyone get in his way, which Jin attempted to pacify the hospital director.

"Hajime! What are you doing?!"

"Director Kamukura…calm down…"

"Damn it, Hajime…you're getting too soft!"

"Calm down, sir…"

"How can I calm down? Look at the scene! An intern…that disgraced radiologist…a female outsider…and now a black version of Ex-Aid!"

"Let's wait and see where this would lead to…"

"Damn it! I do not like where this is heading to"

"Please, sir! Calm yourself! This is not the end of…"

Jin tries to calm Izuru down because of his unnecessary outburst, but the director is not pleased with this and plans to use any means to have Chiaki removed, as well as planning to order Hinata to take out Nagisa and Akamatsu, along with the unidentified intruder, in the process, but Jin urged Izuru to calm down and let Hinata deal with the situation personally.

Izuru, however, would not relent, stating that the future of this hospital, as well as its reputation, is on the line, and if his distant grandson fails, then Hope's Peak University Hospital would be finished.

"Director Kamukura...please calm down..."

"How can I calm down? My distant grandson is acting too lax in his duties! That Nanami is one thing, then that farce Shingetsu is gatecrashing on our hospital's affairs…then a lady outsider is complicating matters! And just now another armored intruder barges in and is obstructing my grandson's duties! I will not stand for this!"

"Sir...I am sure that Hinata will take down the Monokuma this time…along with that intruder…"

"Bah! Those three brats, Nanami, Shingetsu and that other girl…they would only get in the way! And now a fifth entrant showed up! Hajime must defeat the Monokuma this time! Not the disgraced brat…not the rookie…and definitely not that other girl who just show up and strut around! And he better defeat that intruder who stole a Gashat! Hajime must win!"

"Director Kamukura.."

"Hajime better do a good job...but if he fails again...when he gets back...I will lecture him real good!"

"Sir...there is no need to..."

"It is needed! The future of this university hospital lies on whether Hajime can succeed or not!"

-x-

Meanwhile, Akamatsu came back to the scene and she hid behind a corner of a nearby establishment where she can see Saihara sneaking away and joins her in hiding from the scene, and the two teens began talking, where Saihara asks how are things in her end, which she said that she could not stop the Monokuma, at least not by herself, and she would require Chiaki's help, and Saihara adjusted his cap seeing that Akamatsu has a point.

Akamatsu then saw the black Ex-Aid beating Brave and Snipe which made the two armored doctors look silly, but is surprised to see him in his upgraded form, and asks Saihara what just happened, and there he told her that the intruder has gotten hold of another Gashat and is able to use it to assume a higher form, which he deduces that the intruder has assumed a Level 3 form.

"What? A Level 3 form you say?"

"Based on what I observed..."

"How is that possible...?"

"I'm guessing that the black-armored intruder must have stolen a Gashat at Genmu Corporation...and he is using it..."

"But...how is it possible that the burglar is able to use it?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Akamatsu...perhaps he has someone backing him up. The thief may have undergone the same process that the three doctors underwent."

"If so, Saihara-kun...then that means...huh?"

"What..."

Their musing is interrupted as the black Ex-Aid throttles Brave and SAnipe around and threw them back, where he took the Shakariki Sports Gashat out from the holster and inserted it on another slot, and presses the holster's button to execute a command, and both Saihara and Akamatsu stared in surprise as the next scene would decide the outcome of the fight.

Gashat: " ** _SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!_** "

The bicycle wheels on the intruder's shoulders began to lit up and spin, and he grabbed the two energized wheels and threw them at his targets, and despite them blocking it, the attack was so strong that the impact caused an explosion, and both Brave and Snipe were thrown back quite afar, knocking them down and the intruder simply walked away.

Saihara and Akamatsu stared in surprise at seeing what just happened, and both realized that the intruder is not someone to mess with, and they are now sure that he is definitely an enemy, which she wondered why would the intruder fight a pair of doctors, which Saihara deduced that someone is definitely behind this and believes that the intruder may be allied with the ones who are unleashing the Monokuma.

"That's..."

"My instincts tell me that the intruder got someone backing him."

"How, Saihara-kun?"

"The intruder stole those devices, and he managed to use them."

"So?"

"It means that someone gave him a process in order to use them, just like Hinata and Shingetsu...along with Nanami..."

"Are you...?"

"Yes, Akamatsu."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as the black Ex-Aid is showing that he/she is a force to be reckon with, having easily dispatched Hinata and Nagisa with rather relative ease.

And though Hinata and Nagisa were able to put aside their differences and take down the intruder, they somewhat failed, due to the intruder's level up form.

Having witnessing the events, what is Saihara up to now, given that he deduces that the intruder is being aided by someone from Genmu Corporation. Akamatsu would no doubt have her hands full given that saving Chabashira is her main priority.

What would Hope's Peak University Hospital's director would say once he sees Hinata again after the teen doctor's failure to stop the intruder…?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter concludes the Lazer arc but may cause more problems arise as the mysterious entrant shows up again…and may cause problems form our heroes…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…


	27. Prelude To Racing

**Super Duper Video Game Fighters**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ is owned by Toei Co. Ltd. and Ishimori Productions

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the Lazer arc continue as Kaede Akamatsu is coming up with a way to rescue a friend, and she turns to a certain someone to aid her in this quest.

Moreover, the Brave vs. Snipe battle reaches an end. See who is going to win…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

Amid the chaos that is happening all over, the scene shifts at a place where Akamatsu came back to the scene and she hid behind a corner of a nearby establishment where she can see Saihara sneaking away and joins her in hiding from the scene, and the two teens began talking, where Saihara asks how are things in her end, which she said that she could not stop the Monokuma, at least not by herself, and she would require Chiaki's help, and Saihara adjusted his cap seeing that Akamatsu has a point.

Akamatsu then saw the black Ex-Aid beating Brave and Snipe which made the two armored doctors look silly, but is surprised to see him in his upgraded form, and asks Saihara what just happened, and there he told her that the intruder has gotten hold of another Gashat and is able to use it to assume a higher form, which he deduces that the intruder has assumed a Level 3 form.

"What? A Level 3 form you say?"

"Based on what I observed..."

"How is that possible...?"

"I'm guessing that the black-armored intruder must have stolen a Gashat at Genmu Corporation...and he is using it..."

"But...how is it possible that the burglar is able to use it?"

"Now that you mentioned it, Akamatsu...perhaps he has someone backing him up. The thief may have undergone the same process that the three doctors underwent."

"If so, Saihara-kun...then that means...huh?"

"What..."

Their musing is interrupted as the black Ex-Aid throttles Brave and Snipe around and threw them back, where he took the Shakariki Sports Gashat out from the holster and inserted it on another slot, and presses the holster's button to execute a command, and both Saihara and Akamatsu stared in surprise as the next scene would decide the outcome of the fight.

Gashat: " _ **SHAKARIKI CRITICAL STRIKE!**_ "

The bicycle wheels on the intruder's shoulders began to lit up and spin, and he grabbed the two energized wheels and threw them at his targets, and despite them blocking it, the attack was so strong that the impact caused an explosion, and both Brave and Snipe were thrown back quite afar, knocking them down and the intruder simply walked away.

Saihara and Akamatsu stared in surprise at seeing what just happened, and both realized that the intruder is not someone to mess with, and they are now sure that he is definitely an enemy, which she wondered why would the intruder fight a pair of doctors, which Saihara deduced that someone is definitely behind this and believes that the intruder may be allied with the ones who are unleashing the Monokuma.

"What? Are you…?"

"That's what I think, Akamatsu-san."

"Eh…?"

"Either the intruder works for Genmu Corporation…or stole the Gashat and Driver."

"But…"

"We have to accept that scenario. It would not make sense if we deny it given what he saw just now."

"…"

"…"

The scene shows that Brave and Snipe are down and struggled to get up, and eventually deactivated their armors as Nagisa smugly said that he did not expect another entrant to show up, remarking that things are getting interesting, and began to walk away, leaving Hinata humiliated as he gets up, and uttered his usual retort as he watches Nagisa walked away.

"Damn…how boring…"

* * *

 _ **EXCITE**_ by _**Daichi Miura**_  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Ex-Aid**_ )

 _(I gotta believe...)_

 _I don't wanna know beta na shinjitsu nara_  
 _I don't wanna know shiranai kata ga ii noni_  
 _Why Why Why Why?_  
 _Kitsukeba I Came Too Far_  
 _Tomaranai kanjiru sono yokan wa_  
 _The New Beginning_  
 _Michi no ryoiki, ima wo kiri hiraku'nda_  
 _I gotta believe!_

 _(Turn it on...)_

 _Sotto Excite Excite takanaru_  
 _Excite Excite kokoro ga_  
 _Michibi ano basho e_  
 _Kakenuku deku dake_

 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_  
 _(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now_

 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Excite Excite kotae wa_  
 _Wow Kono te mo naka_  
 _Susumu beki life_  
 _Ikiteku dake_

* * *

 _ **Ch.**_ _ **27:**_ _ **Rēshingu e no pureryūdo**_

A n hour later, a still-humiliated Hinata returned to Hope's Peak University Hospital, where he is confronted by Kamukura, berating him for getting himself upstaged by Nagisa and for not stopping the Black Ex-Aid, which Jin tries to calm the irate elderly director, saying that Hinata was caught by surprise due to him being occupied with Nagisa, but Kamukura said that is not a an excuse.

"Sir…you shouldn't be too…"

"Silence, Kirigiri! This is between me and my grandson!"

"Don't berate Hinata-kun…he…"

"I will not tolerate failure! Hajime is my heir-apparent! I will not let him get upstaged by a mere intern! Not a disgraced doctor prodigy…and not a female outsider…and let's not forget the interloper!"

"Then let Hinata-kun handle it…"

"Not after I gave this boy a piece of my mind!"

"Sir, please!"

"Silence! Look here, Hajime! I…"

Hinata, however, was in no mood to listen, and tells his distant grandfather to shut up and leave him alone, which Kamukura was taken aback and tries to use his paternal position to put him in his place, but Hinata just rebuked his distant grandfather.

"Shut up."

"Wha…?"

"Leave me alone."

"Hajime! How dare you…"

"You're boring."

"What…?"

"Get lost, you damn geezer."

"Why you…"

After that, Hinata walked away, and Jin had to restrain Kamukura and urged him to let it slide for now, stating that Hinata is just having a bad day, which the elderly man said it is not an excuse for Hinata to show disrespect to his elders, but Jin said that things will only worsen if he continue to go after and pester Hinata just because he was defeated by the mysterious entrant an hour ago.

Kamukura was still unwilling, but Jin managed to calm him down and urged him to let the students take care of everything and things will work in Hope's Peak University Hospital's favor, which Kamukura was forced to take Jin's word for it.

"Kamukura-sensei…please…"

"…"

"Let Hinata-kun handle it."

"But…"

"Trust me on this, sir."

"…"

"I promise you."

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the CR Unit at the basement area of Hope's Peak, where the scene showed that Chiaki and Yukizome are talking, where they wondered about making the next move, and soon Hinata came in, and both Chiaki and Yukizome are surprised to hear that he and Nagisa were beaten down by the mysterious Black Ex-Aid, and Hinata asked her if she knows anything about it.

Yukizome denied it saying that she has no idea about it.

"Sorry, I have no idea."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Hinata-kun."

"Damn."

"So sorry."

"I can't feel as ease if that interloper pops in again."

"I'll look into it. I promise."

"…"

Hinata then told them that he is getting annoyed at the intruder's interference that his pride is being scratched, and Yukizome had to calm him down, assuring him that she will get to the bottom of this and urged him to focus on finding the Monokuma and save the patient.

As the two are talking, Chiaki quietly leave the CR Unit to think things involving the events earlier, and as she is heading for the elevator, she was confronted by Akamatsu and whisked her towards the fire exit, where she talked to Chiaki in private, where she requested for her help in finding and defeating the Monokuma in order to rescue Chabashira.

"You're the intern in pediatrics, right?"

"Yes…"

"I need your help."

"Me?"

"Yes. You're the only one I can ask."

"Eh? But…"

"Please."

"May I ask…?"

Chiaki asked Akamatsu why is she invested in this even though she is not a doctor, and what is her intention for getting personally involved, and there Akamatsu revealed to Chiaki that a friend of hers was a victim of the game disease, and when her friend learned of this she panicked and ran off towards the streets, where she got run over and died.

The events that Akamatsu revealed happened three years ago, and she vowed to put a stop to this and said that while she operate alone, she may have to ask for outside help, and tells Chiaki that her help is needed in order to rescue Chabashira, pointing out to Chiaki that she is the person she can rely on, which Chiaki asked if she would be interested in joining the CR Unit.

Akamatsu politely declined, saying she has a personal reason but said she is willing to assist Chiaki's comrades if they ask her to.

"Thanks, but I'll decline."

"Huh? Why, Akamatsu-san?"

"Personal reasons."

"…"

"But I'll be willing to help you and your unit if they want to."

"Really?"

"Yes. But right now, my friend needs to be saved, and you're the only one I can turn to. What do you say? Let's work together."

"…"

Seeing the pianist prodigy's resolve, Chiaki agreed and accepted Akamatsu's request and the two girls leave the university hospital, and while leaving, some of the male students stared at the two girls, finding them attractive and made gestures that suggests that they are HITTING on them, and while the girls ignored them, the boys made SEXIST remarks aimed at the two girls.

"Wow!"

"Check it out…"

"Two sexy chicks!"

"Hey! Want to go on a date with me?"

"Let's watch a movie!"

"Want to screw with me?"

"Let's make out!"

"Come one, you sexy bitches!"

As Chiaki and Akamatsu left, the boys snickered as they are pleased with their antics, but their merry-making were put to a stop when Izuru Kamukura saw what they did, and he berated them for showing such disgraceful actions in front of him, and the boys were terrified at the thought of being expelled, and they immediately apologized for their actions.

"WE'RE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE WERE CONFUSED!"

"WE GOT HEAT STROKE!"

"I GOT AMNESIA!"

"I WAS POSSESED!"

"WE'RE LEAVING!"

"BYE-BYE!"

As the boys left, Kamukura was seething at the fact that he failed to confront Akamatsu, and he wanted to find out how she got hold of the devices that were only meant to the chosen doctors, but Jin urged Kamukura to let things go for now and focus on how to help the chosen doctors find the victim and rescue her from eventual death.

This, however, did not lessen Kamukura's grumpy mood and reiterated that only Hinata is worthy to inherit the university hospital and will not let someone like Chiaki and Nagisa to upstage Hinata, which Jin told him to not dwell on something so trivial.

"Now, now, Kamukura-sensei…"

"Don't stop me!"

"But sir…"

"I won't accept it! My distant grandson is the only worth candidate to…"

"I don't think Ms. Nananmi is interested in that…"

"I can't be too complacent!"

"You're acting a bit paranoid…"

"I'm not!"

-x-

Much later, the scene shifts at an open area, which is a highway, and it is shown that Akamatsu is able to trace Chabashira via her smartphone that has a GPS, and there they were able to find the Monokuma, and there Akamatsu tells Chiaki that she is counting on her help in defeating the Monokuma and save Chabashira, which Chiaki nodded.

"There's that thing."

"Yes, I see it, Akamatsu-san."

"I'll be counting on your help, ace gamer.."

"Sure."

"Please…help me save Tenko-chan."

"I will, Akamatsu-san."

"Then let's do it."

"Right."

As the Monokuma is getting ready, the two girls braced themselves as they fastened the Game Driver around their waists and formed the belt, and then took out their Gashats to prepare their transformations to engage in battle.

Gashat: " _ **BAKUSOU BIKE!**_ "

Gashat: " _ **MIGHTY ACTION-X!**_ "

Several holographic projections, in the form of GAME BLOCKS (for Mighty Action-X) and GAME TROPHIES (for Bakusou Bike) appeared and surrounded the area, and there Chiaki and Akamatsu inserted their respective Gashats into their Game Drivers as they initiate their transformations to engage the Monokuma in battle to commence their mission to rescue Chabashira.

"Henshin."

"Henshin."

Cartridge: " _ **GASHATO! LET'S GAME! ME-CHA GAME! MU-CHA GAME! WHA-CHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that Chiaki is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and she tapped one of the images with her finger, and the image went towards Chiaki, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a BANGS, which is colored pink, implying that it has a HAIR.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Cartridge: " _ **GASHATO! LET'S GAME! ME-CHA GAME! MU-CHA GAME! WHA-CHA NAME? I'M A KAMEN RIDER!**_ "

 _ **-TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

The scene shows that Akamatsu is surrounded by a series of holographic images that are encircling around her, and instead of using her palm to tap one of the images, she did a jumping spinning roundhouse kick to tapped one of the images, and the image went towards Akamatsu, encasing her in a whitish armor which made her resembled a human adult sized, chibi-looking armored figure, which vaguely resembled an armored trooper from Star Wars, the only difference is that the helmet's EYES were so big making it look like a super-deformed person.

Another noticeable feature is that the armored person sports a yellow motorcycle helmet with red spikes, and she is armed with a pair of wrist gauntlets with motorcycle wheels that act as weapons. She now assumes Level 1 form.

 _ **-END TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE-**_

Assuming their Level 1 forms, Chiaki transformed into a Kamen Riders Ex-Aid, and Akamatsu transforms into Kamen Rider Lazer, and there the Monokuma, still in the form of a ringworm/wheel form, began to flee the scene, and there Lazer told Ex-Aid to hop on as they are going to RACE their way to stop the Monokuma.

"Ace gamer!"

"Huh?"

"Hop on!"

"Huh...? Oh, yeah…right. A racing-type scenario."

"Yeah…I couldn't chase that thing by my own earlier…"

"And that's a why you needed my help…"

"Yeah, so let's go!"

"Okay!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not much action showed here apart from the aftermath of the Brave x Snipe x mysterious attacker, the subsequent scenes make up for it, and now both Chiaki and Akamatsu are ready to go after the Monokuma and save Chabashira…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The Lazer arc concludes in the next chapter, while opening a new one which will no doubt put pressure on our heroes…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomed…


End file.
